Fair Maiden of the Cavallone
by PinkCardigan
Summary: Anything Violetta Cavallone, the princess of the Cavallone Family, didn't want to do, she didn't have to. Until now. Vongola Rule demands that the next Boss must be married to take throne. Past secrets and fresh love awaits the Family. Eventually 59/OC
1. Tradition

**Disclaimer - I do not own KHR, it belongs to Amano Akira. **

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Fair Maiden of the Cavallone   
**

Tsunayoshi stood lifeless on the docking ramp, his guardians shuffling around him, talking and excited for there trip to Italy. Everyone seemed to be excited, even his ever-present, self-proclaimed, Right-hand man. Chrome even had a smile on her face as she watched _her_ two guardians bicker. Yes, Tsuna thought, everyone is at ease.

On the overheard speaker, a woman's voice spoke out claiming that the Flight 809 to Rome was now boarding. Tsuna dragged his feet to the boarding dock once he realized everyone was waiting for him to make the first move; he also dragged his body through the boarding hall before slouching over in his seat. Yamamoto and Gokudera sat either side of them, both (really, Gokudera) arguing about what they would do first once they got to Sicily.

Dino was the graceful host that was welcoming them into his home, or rather, the private Head Quarters to the Cavallone Family. Fear swept over Tsuna at the thought, for he had dreaded leaving for this trip since he found out the true meaning behind the Vongola exhibition.

Reborn _and_ the Nineth both came up to Tsuna, at the same time, and told him the true meaning of their trip. First he was worried it was something about the Family and the Varia but he soon dismissed the idea once the Ninth himself starting laughing at the expression Tsuna wore. Little did he expect, however, it was more about…

_Girls._

It started out as a sort of 'Story Time,' with the Ninth telling Tsuna how he first feel in love. Than a tragic story when he told him about how he lost his love. Now, Tsuna thought that that was it, but knowing Reborn, he second guessed himself.

He remembered the words clearly, when Reborn finally intervened with this:

"_Tsuna, it is an important tradition in the Vongola Family to have a wife. Seeing that you are almost eighteen, we think that it is time for you to have your first, and hopefully last, girlfriend." _

Soon after, their little talk, Reborn had mentioned Dino's younger sibling. Tsuna hadn't realized Dino had any family, other than his 'Family.' Tsuna, of course, had no choice but to go along with it. He didn't tell any of his guardians; Tsuna, himself didn't believe that he could fall in love with some random girl.

At the time of the discussion, the only thing Tsuna could think about was Kyoko, and even Haru. Later that night, Reborn brought the question into words. The reason was, very simple as Reborn put it, they were not apart of the Mafia. Tsuna couldn't except this, his feelings towards Kyoko not faltering. But now, yes now, it was different. They were actually serious about this marriage thing. This girl, Tsuna didn't even know her name, was strong and street-smart as Reborn put it; apparently, she was the perfect girl for Tsuna, the complete opposite of him.

Barely able to buckle his seatbelt, Tsuna seriously considered getting up and leaving the plan, but seeing his companions meager faces, he sat back and tried to hold back tears.

...

Turning his light locks away from that baseball idiot, Gokudera Hayato turned down to his Boss who was slouched over looking rather ill.

"Are you okay, Juudaime? You think like you're about to get sick, want me to call a flight attendant over?" Gokudera mentally smacked himself, the last thing his boss needed was some old hag with smelly breath taking care of him. If anybody was to do it, it would be him.

"I'm fine." Tsuna almost snapped, leading Gokudera on the path of curiosity. Wondering what he did wrong, Gokudera turned his attention up front, ignoring everyone and everything, including his precious Juudaime.

An hour passed before he finally decided to drop it. Gokudera guessed that they were just over Thailand when he opened the door that held the one thought he didn't want to think about.

_Her._

He knew why they were going to Sicily all of a sudden. Sure, Tsuna had said they needed a break since they just graduated from High School, but Hayato didn't buy it the second the words came from Tsuna's rosy lips.

They were going to Dino Cavallone's to meet with Violetta Rosa Cavallone, the beloved second heiress of the Cavallone Family. He winced as he thought about her, beloved? He snorted aloud, earning a raised eyebrow from Yamamoto who was having an one-sided conversation with Tsuna. Nevertheless, Gokudera ignored the baseball idiot and snorted again.

Violet Cavallone, an innocent maiden, as his sister put it when he mumbled the plan to her, was far from the truth. The Family believed she was the perfect angel that could do no harm, but Gokudera grew up just a few miles away from the heiress and knew that was just an act. She was a perfect actress and a perfect pain in the ass, and that was all. He hated her and he hated that Tsuna was going to have to _be_ with her.

Damn tradition, Gokudera snarled to himself, who cares if Tsuna gets married to someone involved in the Mafia?

Another tip off was the fact that the girls where not invited on this little get away. Tsuna was also very nervous about the fact that they were going to Dino's. They had gone various times before this, at least to his home in Rome, and Tsuna was completely at ease, then again, Violet was not present on their little vacation.

Just four more hours until Gokudera Hayato saw the one person he hated more than his father, or any older person for that fact; four more hours until he meet Violetta, the girl who would stop at anything to make his life a living hell.

...

Rome sat at their figure tips; lively music surrounded them, captivating smells filled their nostrils, warmth engulfed their skin, and beautiful woman stared them down. Rome was the place the first day of their vacation would be spent, at a spendy hotel Dino had set up for them. Dinner at Luca De Costa would be followed by a night exploring Rome and it's inhabitance.

Sadly, for Tsuna, he didn't feel like eating out or surrounding himself by his friends and random strangers. He insisted that he stayed in the hotel suite, alone except the lone cloud-guardian Hibari Kyoya and his Right-hand, Yamamoto Kaori. They stayed in their own room, but Tsuna still chose a room that was far away from theirs.

Staring out onto the busy streets down below, Tsuna felt like running away and not returning to meet his fate, or rather, his _girl._ Even if he just knew her name, he may feel even a bit more comfortable with meeting Dino's younger sister. No, he concluded, this whole situation makes him uncomfortable even if he did know her name…

"Juudaime, I have to tell you something," Gokudera's voice rang out into the room, making Tsuna jump. He was not in the mood.

"Please, Gokudera-kun, will you leave me be?" Tsuna sighed, almost defeated.

"It's about our trip to the Cavallone's, actually," Gokudera wedged himself out of the room just a tad, not wanting to upset his boss.

"Not now," Tsuna tore his eyes away from the window to stare with desperate eyes up at his right-hand man, "Please?"

"Uh, sorry." Gokudera backed out of the room, gently closing the door behind him. He continued on his way down the hall of the suite, listening to see if Tsuna was saying anything but he got silence. Silence echoed out throughout the suite, even when he got to his room on the other end of the room, Hibari and that baseball idiot's elder sister where quietly reading, both ignoring the fact that Gokudera was glaring at them.

As he ducked into his room, he felt his cell phone buzz in his back pocket. He ignored it as first, thinking it was Yamamoto but when it buzzed again he got annoying at looked at the screen.

It was a message. From her.

He knew this to be true because he knew her number my heart, or, more so, mind. He opened the first message.

_**Hayato, tell me, who is Tsunayoshi Sawada?**_

The second read:

_**Hayato, you do not want to ignore me, for I can corrupt this so-called Vongola Boss any day, as I did to you. Ciao. **_

* * *

**End of Chapter One. **

**& please review to ****give me pointers on anything I might need help on or, in general, what you thought about it... Thank you. **


	2. Nerves

**Disclaimer - I do not own KHR.  
**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Fair Maiden of the Cavallone**

Fear washed over Tsuna as he woke the next morning. Last night he had barely gotten any sleep; for one, the nerves had gotten to his stomach and he had spent most of the time in the bathroom. He awoke from the bathroom floor at six in the morning, a tile print imprinted onto his left cheek.

As he emerged to the main living room area of the suite, he felt all eyes turn on him. Hibari and Kaori sat quickly by the huge bay window, glaring from under books, Yamamoto and Lambo and I-pin where wrestling on the couch, but stopped once the room grew quick with Tsuna's arrival. Bianchi was at the stove, cooking, Reborn at her side. Fuuta sat quietly at the table, next to Ryohei and across from Gokudera who was the only one not looking at him. Chrome, Ken and Chikusa sat on one side of the table, Ken, the only one who had a smile on his face, looked as if he was going to burst out in laughter.

"Good morning," Tsuna sighed. Yamamoto laughed dumbly and greeted a friendly good morning. Tsuna sighed again, slightly more at ease when everyone started talking again. Hopefully, he thought as he sat next to Fuuta, they didn't hear me getting sick time after time last night.

Looking up, Tsuna noticed Gokudera's deep black circles around tired eyes.

"What's wrong, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked, oblivious to the night before; when he snapped at his right-hand man.

"Nothing, Juudaime!" Gokudera's fake enthusiasm was easy to catch but Tsuna wasn't in the mood, still, to continue on. He dropped it and surveyed the room. They all seemed so happy, so carefree, as if they didn't have a promise to keep or a job to do. As if they weren't assassins in training, excluding Hibari, Bianchi, Reborn, I-pin and the Kokuyo Gang, of course.

Tsuna shuddered as he thought, only four hours until they would arrive at the Cavallone residents. He sadly smiled, wondering what Kyoko and Haru were doing at the moment; probably getting ready to be shipping off the a University or something. Tsuna felt like running back to them, back to the two clueless girls. But, again, as he surveyed the room, Tsuna knew the Family was looking forward to this trip. He couldn't run.

Half and hour later, Tsuna was on another plan, this time, however, it was a private jet. The Cavallone's boss' private jet, Reborn clarified to the group of young people.

Wedged into a seat between Yamamoto and Fuuta, Tsuna welcomed the happy and cheerful atmosphere and relaxed, it couldn't be that bad, right? Sure, he had to try to hit it off with a girl that he didn't even know and try to fulfill the wishes of both his tutor and the beloved Ninth of the Vongola Family. Tsuna sat back and ignored the nagging feeling that coursed through him; he enjoyed the company of his friends and calmed.

...

Gokudera Hayato sat completely by himself on the jet, nervously twitching his thin eyebrows. He couldn't even hold a glass of campaign, let alone keep it down. Tsuna's spiky brown mop was visible over the beige seats, and it was obvious that he was enjoying himself. Gokudera couldn't understand why, though. His boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Tenth boss of the Vongola, had to try to impress a girl that was unimpressed with everything in life. A girl who didn't, no, couldn't feel any kind feelings, let alone love. A girl who was crazy and had an obsession with power. A girl who was the complete opposite of him.

Gokudera pulled out the small black phone and opened to the message that Violet had sent him last night.

_**Hayato, you do not want to ignore me, for I can corrupt this so-called Vongola Boss any day, as I did to you. Ciao. **_

He didn't have a doubt in his mind that Violetta Rosa Cavallone could corrupt the innocent Juudaime. Gokudera knew that Violet was evil, how could she be related with the sweet and kind Dino? Gokudera couldn't think, he needed coffee.

...

A night without sleep really got the right-hand man of the Tenth in a bad mood, Yamamoto discovered. An innocent attempt at a conversation brought a painful headache to Yamamoto bright day. However, the baseball nut did not give up. No, Gokudera was his friend and would not have a friend go around with a storm cloud floating above his head. Ironic, Yamamoto laughed to himself, a storm cloud, and Gokudera is the Storm Guardian!

"Why are you laughing?" Gokudera brought Yamamoto out of his day dream.

"I just came up with a joke, wanna here?" Yamamoto smiled, showing off a toothy grin.

"No."

"Come on, it is really funny!" Yamamoto nudged Gokudera in the arm, prying at the boy to smile, "You'll love it."

"Go away, baseball idiot." Gokudera had so many things to say but didn't have any energy to go all out on the Rain Guardian.

"Please, Gokudera?" Yamamoto put a mock-sad look over his bold features, earning a glare from Gokudera.

"Put a rest to it, Takeshi." a velvet thick voice rang out, catching both Yamamoto and Gokudera off guard. As they looked across the row, Yamamoto Kaori sat, glaring at her brother and ignoring the presence of Gokudera, "You're voice is annoying."

"Aw, sis, you are so mean," Yamamoto's famous chuckle challenged his sister's stern glare, "Lighten up."

"Shut up, Takeshi." she turned her head back to Hibari, continuing the semi-forgotten conversation.

Ignoring his sister's pervious interruption, Yamamoto continued to talk.

"What's wrong, Gokudera?" Yamamoto's voice wasn't as playful as before but still sudden amused. He sat back and wiggled slightly in the cushioned seat, as if he was in for a long story.

"It is none of your business." Gokudera snapped as he tried to sip his coffee.

"Is it about Dino's sister?" Yamamoto truly surprised him.

"What?" Maybe Yamamoto Takeshi was smarter than he let on, Gokudera thought intently.

"I've met her before," Yamamoto smiled slightly, "When I went to Italy a couple of years ago with Dino, remember? You were suppose to go but you didn't."

"Oh," Gokudera felt stupid, thinking Yamamoto actually figured out the mystery, "You meet her?"

"Yeah, Violet." Yamamoto's grin kept widening, "She's cute, huh?"

Gokudera couldn't say anything. Did Yamamoto Takeshi have a crush on Violetta? Was he really going crazy, was he hearing things? He didn't get any sleep that night, afterall. No, Gokudera looked at the slightly pink cheeks of Yamamoto and realized that the previously stated was true; Yamamoto had a crush on Violet.

"Have you kept in touch with h-her?" Gokudera felt like smacking himself, he never stuttered.

"Only a letter here and there," Yamamoto said, "We really didn't get to know each other when I was here, but she sent me a package for my fifteenth birthday. Do _you_ keep in touch with her?"

"Who said I even know who she is?" Gokudera snapped, trying his best to cover his face with a calm and collected expression.

"She did."

"What?"

"Violet said you two grew up together."

"Oh." Now, Gokudera really felt stupid. Yamamoto knew about Violet and kept it from him, no, Gokudera wasn't the stupid one, Yamamoto was; Gokudera, himself, was sure…

"So…" Yamamoto kept that stupid grin glued to his features, "Why are you nervous?"

"I'm not nervous, you pain!" Gokudera barked, "I just don't like Violet, she is not a good person!"

Yamamoto didn't say anything for awhile, just sat there. It had to been, at least, twenty minutes before Yamamoto spoke again. But, this time, he didn't take about Violet or the trip to Sicily. He talked about baseball (emitting a sour, 'baseball nut,' from Gokudera) and how he planned on playing for a major league team when they got back to Japan in August, just in time for fall and winter training.

Gokudera tuned him out for most of the trip, thinking only about how short of time they had in Sicily. Most, however, would argue that four months would be a long enough vacation, but when you are taking about marriage, four months in nothing. Gokudera knew that Tsuna couldn't fall in love in four months, and with Violet! No one could fall in love with Violet unless they were slightly crazy in the head.

...

Four hours passed quickly to Tsuna, once Yamamoto left to talk to Gokudera. And, an eleven year old Fuuta could only talk for so long before he drifted off to sleep. The jet was a quiet trip for Lambo and I-pin burnt out only twenty minutes after they entered the air. Ryohei sat inbetween Lambo and I-pin, queitly looking through a magazine. Bianchi and Reborn both, also, were napping. The Kokuyo Gang were tangled limb for limb, sleeping. Hibari and Kaori talked quietly in the back of the plane. Yamamoto and Gokudera, well Yamamoto, were talking too.

Tsuna felt a tinge of fear as the pilot called over the intercom and stated that they were now landing on the Cavallone's private air force airport. Everyone awoke with excited faces, even Tsuna was a bit relieved that he could walk on solid group again.

The short ride over to the Cavallone household was, in Tsuna's opinion, the most nerve-racking event in his life, more than fighting Xanxus, more than watching little Lambo almost die, more than being threaten by the Discipline King.

The limo pulled slowly up the long cobblestone driveway, up through yards upon yards of trees, circling around a vivid green lawn that held home to a massive water pond and fountain. The steps leading up to the main doorway seemed to go on forever. The stone building itself was very square, but huge. Windows went around the house, each one perfect amount of stone between the next. The front of the house was gorgeous, as young I-pin giggled wildly.

Romario was waiting at the front door, a smile wide on his face. "Welcome, friends!" He gestured at the huge pond, which Tsuna decided it was really a lake, and the front face of the house. "I'm glad you have made it safe."

"Of course," Reborn's smug look took over, "We are the best hitman in the world, who would mess with us?"

"True, true." Romario smile widened, "Please, allow me to give you a tour, some maids will get your things."

The group followed Romario through the foyer, grand marbles pillars rose to the ceiling, which matched the marble stair case that sat onto yards ahead of them. Around the outside of the foyer there sat double doors every so much feet. Under the staircase, they soon found out, a hallway lead down to a lower balcony to the outside world, however, Romario lead them into one door on the left.

It was the library. Tsuna didn't want to look as they entered the room, he _knew she would be in there_.

"Tsuna!" Dino's cheerful voice sprang out and surprised him with a bear hug. "I can't believe you guys are really here!"

"Stop it, Dino," Reborn scolded, "You are a Mafia boss, act like one."

"Oh, Reborn," Dino laughed, "I think you're just jealous."

Tsuna laughed along with the rest of the Family, completely comfortable with Dino, his big brother. That is he was, until all Family members scattered to wonder the house, only Gokudera and Yamamoto and him were left in the library. Tsuna's eyes where still on Dino, ignoring the room in fear. He thought it was going pretty good until Yamamoto spoke up.

"So where is Violet?"

...

Gokudera stopped dead, fighting back the feeling of murder. Damn Yamamoto, he thought, stalking just right behind Yamamoto.

"I think she is outside by the summer cottage," Dino shrugged, then, suddenly, as if remembering something (more so, remembering about Tsuna and Violet) started toward the French doors on the west end of the library. "Won't you come with me to meet her?"

Gokudera wanted to seriously injured everyone in the room. First Yamamoto because he asked the damn question, Dino because he is so eager and Tsuna so he can't meet Violet.

Gokudera watched as Yamamoto quickly followed Dino out onto the side balcony, Tsuna dragged his feet on the maroon carpet out onto the stone, Gokudera, however, did not want to go. He left the room the way he came and retreated back to his room.

...

Tsuna was going just by curiosity, he at least wanted to meet this 'Violet,' as he discovered what her name was.

Yamamoto was sure perky, Tsuna casually noticed as they entered the lush lawn from the back balcony and walk over the vast lawn towards some woods. They made their way on a worn path, passing a river on the way.

A large house sat in the middle of a meadow, away from the main house, and the sound of the river immediately calmed Tsuna from any nerves. I was right, Tsuna smiled, If I knew her name, I wouldn't be so nervous.

"She loves this house," Dino commented as they entered through the wooden doors. "Violet!" he cupped his hands over his mouth, calling her name.

A small, 'yes,' was carried throughout the cottage. It came just to the left of them, so Dino lead the way through a hall and into a bright music room. A grand piano sat in the corner, a girl sat at it, simply running her hand over it. A mirrored wall startled Tsuna as he looked toward it, at first thinking that they were not the only ones here. A ballet bar was on the mirrored wall.

"Violet," Dino calmly strutted around the room to reach his sister, "Our guests are here."

The piano stopped and Tsuna, who was still looking at the mirrored wall, saw the girl looked straight into his eyes in the reflection. What he saw, was not expected.

* * *

**End of Chapter Two.**

**& please review to give me pointers on anything I might need help on or, in general, what you thought about it... Thank you. **


	3. Reunion

**Disclaimer - I do not own KHR **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Fair Maiden of the Cavallone Family**

"Violet," Dino rested a soft hand on top of his sister's shoulder, "Our guests have arrived; Tsuna and Yamamoto are here to greet you."

Tsuna, who was still gazing at the mirrored wall, came face to face with the reflection of Violetta Cavallone. The first thing he saw, which surprised him the most, was a scar. One that traveled down from where point which was center in between the eyes and went just down an inch or two. It was vaguely darker than the tan skin that kissed her Italian skin. Another, Tsuna noted almost immediately after the first, was placed on her right shoulder and went down into the purple sundress she was wearing.

"Nice to see you again, Yamamoto-kun," a smooth, soul-filled voice brought Tsuna back from his fixation. He watched in pure fascination as she danced over to Yamamoto, planted a kiss on his cheek before pulling back, only to bare a smile that resembled her brothers all to well.

"Yo," Yamamoto scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "It has been awhile, you look great."

Tsuna thought in amazement, Yamamoto doesn't even seem to notice those scars. Tsuna, on the other hand, couldn't help but look on at the skin distortion.

"Thank you." Tsuna noted a slight hint of pride, "It has been a long time, hasn't it? How have you been?"

"Before you start talking of the past, Violet I'd like you to meet Tsuna," Dino intervened, pulling gently on his sister's forearm, "My little bro."

Tsuna was finally nervous now that Dino lead Violet over to him. Two pairs of big brown eyes watched him with curiosity; one curious with what he was going to do, the other, curious to who he was. One, obviously, he was always watched with but the other, yes the other, made him uncomfortable.

"Nice to meet you, Sawada, my name is Violetta, but please, call me Violet. I've heard a lot about you," Violet did the only thing Tsuna did not want her to, she kissed him, "Would you like me to call you Sawada, or can I call you Tsuna?"

"Tsuna is f-fine," Tsuna tried not to faint, his cheek was still tingling and he felt both of his cheeks beet red, "It's nice to meet y-you."

"You must be tired from the trip, you look tired." Tsuna thought she was mistaking tiredness with embarrassment. "I can show you to your room if you want, I'm sure you'll get enough rest in time for dinner."

"Violet," Dino laughed, "I'm sure Tsuna is a big boy, him and Yamamoto can find their room on their own. Besides, I want you to say hi to Reborn."

"Fine," Violet scoffed, a flash of irritation erupted in her eyes before fogging over in the previous calm, "If you say so. It was nice to see you again Yamamoto-kun…"

"Violet, you can call me Takeshi, if you want," Yamamoto was now at Tsuna's side, smiling sheepishly down at Violet with slightly pink cheeks. "We're friends right?"

"Of course, Takeshi," Violet grinned before turning back to Tsuna, "We'll talk later, if you excuse me I have to go and freshen up. Arrivederci."

Tsuna watched as she walked past both him and Yamamoto and out of the wooden arch. He kept watching her walk up the stairs that stood out in the hall, even when Dino started talking he watched her retreating back. Almost wanting to know more about the heiress with the scars, almost.

...

Evening came far to fast for Gokudera. It was now, Gokudera knew, that he would have to face Violet, the one person he never wanted to see again. He had not spoken to either Yamamoto or Tsuna to see what they thought of her, but knowing Violet, she probably put on a perfect princess act, as she always did. It was only one time that Gokudera thought that she could have changed, and that was in Yamamoto said they kept in touch with letters, but it was shattered because that was just apart of her damned act.

Looking in the mirror, Gokudera didn't know why he tried so hard. He had at least changed his clothes five times before he decided on a pair of simple black dress pants and a red dress shirt. He didn't bother on a tie because, as much as he hated to admit it, Violet always thought ties where far too overrated for anything other than a formal ball.

Lighting a cigarette, he stepped onto the small balcony that the room held home to. He knew the reason why he got this room; it was his favorite when he was a little boy and stayed at the Cavallone's. Bianchi and Violet and him would always pull the mattress out onto the balcony and sleep under the stars, but, that was when everything was simple and beautiful.

Several knocks awoke him from the flashback, followed by Tsuna's voice calling out to him. It was time, Gokudera thought, walking to the door and opening it. Tsuna looked like he was about to get sick. Was he nervous?

"Juudaime, you don't look so good, maybe you should skip dinner." Gokudera held his breath, hoping for a 'yes.'

"I'm fine, but thanks," Tsuna nodded, as if making up his mind right on the spot, he was going to dinner. "We should go, Yamamoto already left to go down. Plus, I don't know how to get there."

Gokudera smiled as Tsuna blushed in embarrassment, at least, Violet hadn't corrupted him, _yet_.

Entering the room, Gokudera kept his eyes on Dino, who was sitting at the head of the table, he noticed the figure that sat to his right but didn't look at her. Tsuna was supposed to sit on the left, and Gokudera being the right-hand man had to sit on his right. Yamamoto was sitting next to his sister, both on the left of Violet.

"Gokudera, I haven't seen you in a long time," Dino's laughed overtook every conversation that was going on at the table.

"No kidding," he cringed away, leaning towards that stupid lawn head to his right, just to get away from that voice, "When was the last time I saw you? Four years?" A pout formed on rosy, full lips, "You didn't even say goodbye."

Gokudera forced himself to look at Violet, his ego, or pride, wouldn't allow him to back down from her. Her waterfall of black locks and deep brown eyes were the same as he remembered. Her sun kissed skin matched perfectly with her brother's, contrasting with the purple strapless dress her body wore. They small smirk on her lips made him want to punch her, tackle her, something.

"I didn't have time," Gokudera said through his teeth, his eyes never leaving hers, "Besides, you were being sent off that school. By the way, how did that go?"

"You two knew each other?" Tsuna butted in, saving Gokudera and Violet from a heated, or embarrassing, argument.

"Yes, actually," Violet turned to him, eyes shining, "We grew up together, but, that was a long time ago, I'm afraid."

"Oh," Tsuna turned to his right-hand, "How come you never told me?"

"You never mentioned me, Hayato?" Violet looked amused, "I can't understand why, I gave him his first kiss."

Yamamoto and Ryohei and Bianchi were the first to laugh, followed by Ken and a giggled from Chrome. Lambo and I-pin sat and 'ew'ed.' Tsuna and Dino where the only two uncomfortable with the subject, Violet, on the other hand, wouldn't met Gokudera's glare (who was furious) and kept her eyes on the table.

Once the laughter died down, Dino announced it was time to eat. Throughout the meal, both Violet and Tsuna were engaged in conversation with Dino, talking about various things. Yamamoto was trying to talk to Gokudera but with no such luck, he turned to Ryohei and the others. Once dessert was served and eaten, the group retired to the library, where Gokudera tried to escape from but his sister (clad in ridiculous red wayfarer, just for her brother's sake) pulled him into the room and sat him down on a couch.

As he surveyed the room, everyone seemed to be at ease, people playing cards, looking at old albums, reading. He noticed everyone except Violet and Tsuna.

...

The outside lights lit up the lawn, a soft crushing noise followed the two from Violet's heels. Tsuna had his hands in his pockets as they walked, both were silent. He was sure that Violet wasn't uncomfortable, he didn't see her as a type of person that ever got intimidated, which proved true when she stood up to Gokudera's glare, or scared. He, however, was as nervous as ever.

"Do you like your room?" Violet's casual talk made it a little better, as they reached the back fountain, a light mist hit Tsuna's cheeks, also calming him.

"Yeah, the whole house is gorgeous," Tsuna commented, as they circled the fountain. Looking at Violet from the corner of his eye, Tsuna realized that the scars from before were no longer there. A flawless sheet of tanned skin, with the exception of a small mole under her left eye, flowed all the way down to where the dress met her skin; even the scar on her shoulder was no longer.

"My mother redecorated before she died," Violet shrugged, emphasizing the perfect shoulder, "The older maids are really to thank, though, they are the ones who keep it in top shape."

Tsuna didn't know what to say; he realized that both of the Cavallone parents were dead but he honestly couldn't relate, both of his parents were well and kicking. The short silence was soon broken by Violet herself.

"If I ever even knew my mother, I'm sure I wouldn't like her," Violet laughed softly, "I never even liked my father."

Tsuna stared at her in disbelief; how could she say something like that about her parents? Sure, Tsuna thought his dad was troublesome and his mom was a little simple but he loved them nonetheless.

"Sorry," Violet sighed at the face Tsuna was making, "It's a little much for me to say this, especially since we just met. But my brother has said so much about you, it's kind of like I know who you are."

"Oh…"

"I know," Violet understood Tsuna's lose of words, "No one ever talked of me, but, then again, I'm glad they didn't. I was off at school in northern Italy, so even if someone mentioned me, it's not like you would remember who I was."

"I'm just surprised that Gokudera-kun hadn't told me about you."

"He doesn't like me," Violet said with a calm expression covering her features, "To be honest, I don't like him, either. He thinks I'm, well, nevermind."

Tsuna thought back to the diner table, how Gokudera kept staring at Dino, never taking his eyes off of him until Violet spoke to him. He recalled the look of hate that filled his right-hand man's eyes, the look of shame that filled Violet's when said that about the kiss. Maybe she was right, maybe Gokudera was misunderstanding her.

"Listen, Tsuna," Violet stopped him for they were still walking around and around, "I've got to tell you something, you may not like it, yet I have got to tell you."

* * *

**End of Chapter Three.**

**Thank you for all the reviews and favorites and readers, it all means a lot to me.  
**

**& please review to give me pointers on anything I might need help on or, in general, what you thought about it... Thank you. **


	4. Alright

**Disclaimer - I do not own KHR**

**(First off, thank you all for reading, reviewing, favoring, alerting, whatever, I truly appreciate it.)**

**Enjoy. **

* * *

**Fair Maiden of the Cavallone**

"I do not intend to marry you, Sawada Tsunayoshi," Violet looked under from thick lashes with sharp eyes, "Nor will have I ever wanted to, or more than likely ever will."

Tsuna stared stupidly at Violet. Was she serious?

"I'm sorry if it is a shock but I still encourage a good time while you are in Sicily, and staying with us," Violet continued, meeting Tsuna's shocked look with a calm but serious intent look. Her dark curls blew in the wind, slightly cooling Tsuna's growing warmer cheeks. She said something else but Tsuna couldn't hear her.

Everything started to blur slightly, a double vision didn't help with his rising temperature. The spinning world didn't add much to the cause either. As Tsuna looked up at Violet, he noted a hand out stretched toward him, she said another thing but a buzz over threw any other hope of a noise. He could feel the vile creeping up his throat, as suddenly, Violet was shoved out of the way of his vision, Gokudera replacing her.

Tsuna was about to tell him to go away and that he was about to be sick, but the moment he opened his mouth to speak, something other than words filled the air.

...

Sun streamed in, enlighting the grey room. The mirror's reflection of the rays awoke Tsuna with a startle. After opening his eyes the first time, he quickly closed them again. A hairsplitting headache coursed through his head, from the back of his left eye to the back of his head. Again, he opened his eyes, only to meet those deep chocolate ones; the ones of Violetta.

"I was wondering when you would wake up," she yawned, covering her mouth, "It's two in the afternoon."

"What? Two in the -? Why didn't you wake me up?" Tsuna shot up in bed, but the headache forced him back down, "What is wrong with me?"

"Apparently," a smile cracked on Violet's lips, "you are allergic to tomatoes."

A blush swept across Tsuna's face, embarrassed. He was allergic to tomatoes? How lame, he thought, feeling as if he wanted to run under the bed, where Violet couldn't see the blush. He, instead, turned his head toward the window, just know realizing that it was Violet who pulled open the curtains, waking him from a dreamless slumber.

"Don't be embarrassed," Violet cooed before giving a yawn, "I'm allergic to violets." Tsuna snapped his head over to met Violet's gaze, a small smile creeping forth. Now, as he looked at her, he could tell that she hadn't gotten much sleep. Dark circles rounder her eyes and the scar that graced her nose was almost completely visible. It was makeup, Tsuna thought. She was still wearing the dress she wore last night but with a dark blue blazer over, which was her brother's as Tsuna remembered. She looked just as bad as he did. Both sickly and tired.

"Ironic, isn't it? My father's favorite flower were the violets, so he thought he would name his daughter after them. But, when I was a young child, my father filled the house with violets, which only gave me a leaky nose and runny eyes. They were never removed, however, until he died.

"So, please," Violet smiled, showing Tsuna those white teeth of hers, "Don't be embarrassed. Actually, you should be proud."

"Why?" Tsuna couldn't see any good coming from getting sick in front of Violet and fainting.

"You got sick all over Hayato," Violet laughed, "It was priceless."

"I g-got sick on Gokudera-kun? Where is he? I have to…" his voice trailed off as he noticed Violet rolling her eyes. "What?"

"I just don't see why you are so concerned about that basta-" Violet was interrupted by Dino who waltzed into the room with a tray off food in his hand. He set the food on the nightstand that sat to Tsuna's left and retreated to sit on the arm of Violet's pine green sitting chair.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty!" he called in a sing-song voice, causing Tsuna to blush in embarrassment. "We were wondering when you would wake up."

"Sorry," Tsuna coughed into his hand, "I didn't mean to cause trouble."

"Don't worry, little bro," Dino smiled, "It wouldn't be any fun being awake anyways, the grounds are being prepared for tonight."

"What is tonight?" Tsuna asked, sitting straight up in bed.

"A ball, er, of the sort," Dino looked down at his sister, "I'd thought that you'd tell him."

"It must have slipped my mind," her voice dripped with sarcasm that Dino never caught, "Speaking of that though," her tone changed, "I should go and get ready."

"What ball?" Tsuna looked curiously back and fro from the two Cavallone's.

"A welcoming ball of course!" Reborn and Bianchi entered the room as if on cue. From the looks of it, both of the two just got up from a nap, or it could have been bed but Tsuna didn't like to think of his tutor as a lazy one, even though it was quite true.

"Anyways," Violet interrupted the good morning party as she stood, "What I meant last night I keep true to, Tsuna. I still have no intention on marrying him," she announced to the room, "So I don't see why this ball has to take place. I am not marrying him, and that is final. Good afternoon."

As she strode out of the room, she took with her all comfort that previously fell upon them all. Awkward glances between Tsuna and Dino were shared and cautious steps were taken by Bianchi as she tried to edge out of the room. Reborn, however, stayed calm as he walked over to Dino, jumping up on the set that Violet sat in.

"I told you Violet wouldn't have any of this," Reborn said matter-of-factly.

"It was your idea!" Tsuna and Dino cried at the same time, forcing a chuckle from Reborn.

...

The smell of fresh flowers filled the corridors of the Cavallone estate, the sound of music danced along each hall, enlightening every member of the house. The party hadn't even begun but everyone seemed lively and happy for the evening, even Tsuna was happy and slightly excited, even though the previous rejected still didn't allow him to met eyes with Violet.

Hibari and Yamamoto's sister sat calmly in the corner of the library, talking to each other with low voices. The younger children were already running around the grand hall where the dancing and dinner would take place, both Yamamoto and Ryohei were with them. Tsuna sat next to his right-hand man (which after many apologies on both Tsuna and Gokudera's part they were as friendly as ever and had seemed to forgotten about the little incident). Violet was also already in the hall, along with the others. Dino was out front, greeting the guests as they arrived.

Gokudera remarked on something, voices, Tsuna thought vaguely as they made their way to the hall. All seemed right, Tsuna thought with a jolly smile.

"You've finally decided to join us." Yamamoto's happy and kid-ish voice rang out.

"Of course, baseball idiot, we weren't going to skip it," Gokudera snapped, wiping out a cigarette from the inside breast pocket of his dress shirt. Gokudera was dressed to impressed, a black suit with a blood red undershirt and black tie awaited any girl's heart.

Yamamoto just grinned and continued to play with the young children. He was dressed in a black suit with a green-blue dress shirt and bow-tie, which, Gokudera thought looked ridiculous.

As the party started to get underway, the rooms started to fill with more and more people. Tsuna stayed close to his family for he didn't know anybody. As each person was being introduced by some stiff man at the top of the stairs that lead to a balcony surrounding the hall, he tried to remember names and faces because he knew that Reborn would make him socialize with others outside the Vongola.

"May I have your attention, please!" the stiff's mans low voice bellowed through the hall, a short ego followed as the room engulfed itself in a dead silence.

"Here they come," Tsuna heard someone whisper, "The royal doof and his pain in the ass sister of his."

"No kidding," he heard a woman talk, "I heard she just got engaged to the Vongola's Tenth! Can you believe it? Her and the Vongola? I don't."

"If that were the case, then she would be running the Family and not the Tenth."

Tsuna pushed them out of his head and looked up to the square man, forcing his attention of what he was saying:

"And now, I present to you, the welcomed guests," he paused, "Dino Vincent Cavallone, Tenth boss of the Cavallone, and the young heiress, Violetta Rose Cavallone."

"More like the young bit-"

Dino could have made any girl faint that night, Tsuna thought vaguely as he strode gracefully down the steps. His blonde hair bouncing lightly with every move. A brown pair of dress pants and a purple dress shirt with a slightly olive colored vest seemed to casual for this event but then again, Tsuna couldn't see him in anything else.

Violet, on the other hand, could make any man melt into the marble floor that night. Her black hair was pushed to one side of her head, black curls making their way down the front of her shoulder. A strapless black dress hit her skin with a sharp, bold line that it almost looked as if it was painted onto her skin. It poofed out a bit from her waist down, just hitting her knee. It reminded Tsuna was a ballerina, but not to the overly extreme of a tutu.

They looked exactly like brother and sister, not just by the big brown eyes and glittering white teeth but by the rivalry that met each other as they stepped down on the marble floor and where greeted by many important Mafioso.

"Welcome!" Dino laughed his famous laugh, "We, the Cavallone, welcome you and our special guest the Vongola Tenth!"

...

"Can you dance?" Violet wrapped an arm around Yamamoto's.

"No," Yamamoto smiled sheepishly, "My sister always said I should but…"

"I'll teach you," Violet twirled as Yamamoto held her hand up in the air, "I'm a good teacher."

Yamamoto laughed as him and Violet danced out on the floor. Her graceful moves didn't remind him at all of Dino's, which made him laugh more. He rested a hand on hers and one on her waist, he thought it fit perfectly there. Violet smiled a little as she placed a hand on his shoulder and the other fit kindly into his hand. She counted softly as they moved throughout the floor.

"You aren't that bad," Violet teased up at him, for she was a good several inches shorter.

They stayed like that for awhile longer, with no speaking that is.

"I like your bow-tie."

"Really? Everyone told me not to wear it, my sister almost beat me up."

They shared a laughed before:

"This is Chopin," Violet commented easily as they moved, not concerned of the fact that Yamamoto just stepped on her toes, "My favorite."

"You like the piano?" Yamamoto looked down at her.

"It is my favorite," Violet nodded, "I remember when Hayato used to play for me and I would dance to it…"

A silence followed. Yamamoto stared down at Violet and Violet seemed perfectly serene until she realized what she just said. She almost stopped dancing altogether but kept it together just long enough until the song was done.

"Takeshi, I think you lied to me," Violet laughed, "You are a great dancer! I will dance with you again, but I have to go get some fresh air, being stuffed in here like sardines in not what I call a ball. Excuse me."

Yamamoto smiled as Violet made her way towards the two French doors that lead to the balcony out back. He just saw, on the last spin, that Gokudera walked out there.

...

The night was going well, Gokudera thought with a content smile, a cigarette hanging loosely from the corner of his lips. Everything seemed perfect, that is, until he saw her.

Violet was making a bee-line for him. He turned and leaned over the balcony, pretending that he didn't see her, even though he knew it was far too late since they made eye contact.

Chopin was playing in the background, he vaguely thought as he heard the soft clicks of her heels.

"Give me one, will you?" Violet pressed her back to the rail, looking toward the house, her hand extended toward him.

"I thought you didn't smoke anymore."

"It is a special occasion," Violet scoffed, pressing her fingers into Gokudera's arm.

"What do you mean? 'Special occasion?' Are you actually getting married to the Juudaime?" Gokudera turned on his heels, wheeling around to look at the girl he was noted to hate.

"Are you kidding? Honestly," Violet raised a brow, "I refused him last night before he fainted and, again, this morning."

"Was he hurt?" Gokudera asked quietly.

"Oh come now! We just met yesterday! Hayato, I don't even know anything about him! Nor does he to I," Violet snapped, wheeled herself to face Gokudera. "I can't say I'm going to marry some _boy_ that I haven't known for twenty-four hours."

"I didn't think that you would give in," Gokudera smirked, turning back to rest his elbows on the rail. "Neither can he."

Violet sighed in defeat, turning herself to face the yard. It was quiet as the two listened to Chopin play in the background.

"You don't dance with people who've known nothing of it," Gokudera finally broke the silence. "You don't dance with people who have two left feet."

"I like Takeshi," Violet stated dryly, "He is more graceful than you give him credit for."

"Whatever," Gokudera huffed, "I bet I'm still a better dancer."

"You couldn't keep a beat throughout your body even if your wanted to," Violet laughed, a chill went down Gokudera's back at the sound of her voice.

"I can too," Gokudera snapped, "I play piano don't I?"

"I haven't even heard if you play since four years back," Violet sniffed, pushing her nose in the air a bit, "How do I know that you have any rhythm, or talent, left in you."

"Want me to play?"

"If you can."

"Of course I can, you stupid woman."

"Don't you dare call me stupid," Violet's eyes filled with an emotion that Gokudera couldn't quite capture in words. "Ever so, prove it."

Gokudera didn't say anything as he followed Violet into the hall. Entering, he caught a glimpse of his sister smiling at him. He scowled and continued to watch the back of Violet's head as she lead him to the piano.

Pianoforte, Gokudera mused, was always his strong point. No matter what, he loved playing. Now, thinking back, he wished he had learned more from his mother. Looking back, he wished that he even knew his mother. A wave of pain washed through him as he sat at the bench, ignoring the sheet music Violet pulled from nowhere and placed on the stand.

"What do you want?" he asked, looking up at her, fingers already on the keys. "Chopin, I'm guessing?"

"No, no, I want this," she pointed at the title but Gokudera refused to look. Violet sighed before closing the book, "Fine, have it your way. I want Ballade pour Adeline."

"But that is so short," he complained lightly.

"I want it."

Gokudera frowned, cursing silently as he moved his fingers. He sensed Violet move away from him, he didn't hear her leave for all he felt was the intense feelings that had rode on his back all of these years. He felt worn and tired, not being able to play on the piano. Any emotion he could think of flowed through down towards his fingertips, pounding onto the keys.

Once he finished Ballade pour Adeline, he began Chopin Nocturne No. 16. He wondered if Violet was dancing to his music or if Tsuna and the others where watching him, but then he realized that he didn't care. None of it mattered as he played. Everything was alright.

...

"I never knew Gokudera played so well," Yamamoto almost whispered down at Violet, who was again, in his grasp, flowing to the sound of the music.

"I assume it is the same for you."

"What?" Yamamoto's smile widened.

"I mean, baseball does the same, no? You get so caught up in it, you don't know what you are doing. I know that is how that idiot feels when he plays piano."

"I thought you liked him," Yamamoto let out a low chuckle as Tsuna passed in the arms of both I-pin and Lambo.

"I don't even know him, anymore." Violet laughed, "Now, dance!"

"Yes, ma'am." Yamamoto sighed as he twirled Violet to the soft melody of the music, the sad, soulful music.

Looking around, Yamamoto thought that all was well. His sister, he noticed, was still there, her smile was wide and her eyes were bright as she sat talking happily with Hibari. How unlike her, he thought loosely. He noted Dino and his sister twirling like idiots on the dance floor, Reborn sitting at a table, a coffee mug in hand. So unlike a ball to have coffee, Yamamoto thought. Ryohei was apparently drunk and dancing with an extremely beautiful woman who was at least twenty-five.

Yes, he thought, all was well.

* * *

**End of Chapter Four.**

**Polls: Yamamoto - three, Gokudera - four, Tsuna - one.**

**And again, thank you all. **

**Pa ka. **

**& please review to give me pointers on anything I might need help on or, in general, what you thought about it... Thank you**


	5. Two Weeks Later

**Disclaimer - I do not own KHR.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Fair Maiden of the Cavallone **

Rain pounded against the glass, waking Tsuna with a startle. The past two weeks had been nothing but sun and tans but now, as he lay in the middle room of the west wing at the Cavallone Estate, yes, now he was glad that a day of rain and rest was ahead of him.

During their two week trip around the island, Tsuna hadn't gotten to know Violetta Cavallone at all. Apparently, though, the two were still seen as finances to the public (that is, in the Mafia world). Tsuna had tried avoiding Violet as much as possible but every time he though he was a safe distance from her, she would appear and reel him in. Something about that girl kept Tsuna coming back.

Also, as the vacation was at the height, Tsuna noticed how well Yamamoto's sister, Kaori, and Violet got along. The two seemed as if they were long lost sisters. Not only did their interest stay similar but their looks had the same old-fashioned air about them. Kaori had the same brown eyes as Violet, their hair was the same color of black and it followed the same texture pattern, the high-cheekbones from the 40s seemed to run in the imaginary blood line between the two. And again, they both had similar interests, one in particular that Tsuna thought was amusing, was the fact that they both loved to tease Yamamoto. True, Kaori's was more in a blunt, mean way but nevertheless, they loved to pick on him.

Pulling his feet over so they were hanging just off the edge of the bed, Tsuna jumped down from the bed and made his way to the bathroom. After his shower, Tsuna reentered the suite and picked out a semi-formal outfit. Today was the day that Dino and Reborn would be talking to him about being boss.

The breakfast room was already filled to capacity when Tsuna entered the room. Gokudera and Yamamoto where sitting at the table eating in silence, both filling nicely into their summer tans; unlike Tsuna would was slightly red. Kaori was lounging on a uncomfortable-looking couch that faces the front lawn, Hibari and Violet sat on chairs opposite of her, talking quietly.

Tsuna couldn't finish his survey of the rest of the room, Violet had caught his eye and she was heading straight for him.

"Good morning." Violet's soulful drawl hit Tsuna hard, making him blush just slightly, "It's raining."

"Do you not like the rain?" Tsuna chuckled a little at the frank statement.

"When I lived in northern Italy it rained all the time, I don't want it to rain down here," Violet gestured towards the window, sighing.

"You lived in northern Italy?" Tsuna asked, a bit shocked.

"What? Oh, yes." Violet, a bit shocked herself, turned and walked towards the table, taking a seat across from Yamamoto. Dino, who had been listening, didn't met his or Violet's gaze. Tsuna, who still didn't know anything about Violet, just assumed that she had lived here her whole life…

"What are you thinking about?" said mysterious girl called from the table, "You should eat if you're going to be stuck with Dino and Reborn all day."

Tsuna didn't answer but joined his Family at the table. After picking a vine of grapes, some toast, and filling a glass with orange juice, he finished surveying the room, well he tried. Again, Violet was looking right at him, her brown eyes locked in a deadly stare.

"Y-yes?" Tsuna nibbled his toast nervously.

"What is your favorite color?"

"What?" Tsuna thought he was hearing things so he looked around at the three others who were at the table, but none of them were even listening.

"What is your favorite color? Red, blue, green?" Violet asked, taking a sip of the coffee that sat in her cup, "Mine is purple."

"I-I guess I like orange." Tsuna mumbled, awkwardly taking a drink from his glass, his eyes refusing to met those of Violet's.

"Interesting."

And that was that.

...

All morning Yamamoto had been bored out of his mind. Tsuna was stuck in the library with Dino and Reborn and Violet all morning while Gokudera was off somewhere he couldn't guess. Lambo and I-pin where still playing hide-and-go-seek with Fuuta. Ryohei was out running laps - in the rain. Chrome and her boys were somewhere about the huge mansion. His sister and him talked for a bit but then she told him to go away. Hibari, well he didn't try his chances with him. And, so here he sits, staring at the ceiling in the small sitting room that was nestled across from the library.

"I wonder what they are talking about…" he trailed on. For some reason he couldn't stop thinking about Violet. During the past two weeks, he had gotten to know more and more about her. Her favorite food was rice (which he thought was weird), her favorite thing to drink was coffee, her favorite color was a deep, dark purple. She loved to listen to piano and violin, although she couldn't play either very well. She loved roses and hated violets because she was allergic to them. Her favorite memory was that of her first ballet performance - Gokudera played for her. Above all, her favorite of all favorites was to dance; she loved ballet the best but she also danced ballroom, tango, rumba and salsa.

Yamamoto sighed, looking up at the clock that hung above the chess table across the room, it was only 11:55. But, he perked up remembering that they said they would be out in time for lunch. At last, he grinned, he would be able to speak aloud and laugh.

Suddenly, he heard the doors opposite, the library, slam open and Violet almost yell:

"For the goddamn last time, I am not marrying anybody!"

Yamamoto sat up, twisting his torso to meet the shocked expressions of those who were in the room. Violet, he noticed, was already down the hall, on her way to the back doors. He stood, making his way after her.

...

Gokudera sat, black cardigan rippling off the piano bench, hands outstretched, and eyes closed, ready to play. Pushing softly on the keys, he started with _Fur Elise_, the familiar piece that was too easy.

He had been playing all morning, ever since the meeting began, and couldn't stop now. The rain inspired him, making him angrier and angrier with every note. The simple fact that Violet was allowed in on the 'meeting' irked him so bad he thought he was going to punch her; how come he, the right-hand man of the Tenth Vongola, allowed to sit in? Damn her, he kept thinking over and over while he played.

Violet, he cringed at the thought of her, how could he forget her? He had known her for so long that not even amnesia couldn't rid her of his mind. Her stupid obsession with ballet, or dancing in general, and classical music. Her thirst to be perfect. The way she talks, or charms people into befriending her. The way she will always rise to the top because she is just like that. The damned way she messes with people's heads.

"Damn her." he said aloud as his fingers came to a stop. How he hated her. How he wanted her to leave.

"Damn them all. Damn fools!" Gokudera thought he was hearing things; the sound of the doors opening and closing, the sound of heels clicking on the hard-wood floors, the sound of water dripping on the floors, the sound of Violet's voice. "Ouch. Damnit!"

He stood, quickly throwing on his sweater and making his way to the doorway. In the front hall sat Violet herself, pulling off her shoes. One heel, Gokudera vaguely noticed, had been broken off.

"Violet?"

She jumped, obviously startled that he was in the back house. Her dripping hair fell into her face but she pushed it back, staring up at her 'rival.'

"What are you going in here?" she snapped, standing, a few inches shorted than he.

"I was, er…" he trailed off, not knowing how she would react, "Playing the piano."

The steam that Violet was carrying fell off as he explained, her eyes melted into laughter as she listened. Her body hunched over, sending the black sundress she was wearing to squish together, and laughed. Gokudera, not seeing what was so funny, hissed down at her.

"Why are you laughing."

"Hayato -" she gasped, looking up at him, "Do you really still love playing?"

"I don't see why that is so funny…" his voice died, noticing the scar that trailed down the front on her nose. "When did you get that?" he pointed at her face. She immediately stopped laughing and stood up straight.

"It's nothing," Violet lightly touched the scar.

"It doesn't look like nothing," Gokudera stepped up to her, standing just inches away from her, "What did you do?"

"Honestly, Hayato, it is just a stretch." Violet shrugged, stepping away from Gokudera and taking her long strides into the music room.

"It doesn't look -"

"Just drop it, okay?" a fierce venom dripped out of her mouth, silencing Gokudera from bringing it up again. She turned back at him, meeting his glare, "Why are you here? There are pianos in the house."

"In the library, yes, and in the music room and hall but everyone was being so noisy that I had to come out here." he shrugged, reentering the room.

Violet turned, shrugging, and faced herself in the mirrored wall, wringing out her dress and hair. She walked over to the bar and grabbed it before commanding:

"Play for me."

Gokudera didn't seem to want to argue with her today, for he had done it nonstop for the last fourteen days. The trip, to him, wasn't a vacation. It was more like a watch mission. He had to watch Violet intently to make sure she didn't make a move on poor Juudaime. He even, not that he was willing to admit it, was watching out for Yamamoto.

He sat, raising his hands to the keys and started on _Nocturne._ Violet noticed it at once.

"In C minor."

Gokudera followed, keeping his eyes on the keys, determined not to watch Violet. But, as he always had, he couldn't _not _watch her. As she turned and twisted to the music, water dripped off of her hair and dress. The soft but bold movements left an imprint in Gokudera's mind. Violet always danced with her eyes closed, Gokudera did also when he played.

Every movement was mirrored by her reflection, the one Gokudera watched, and delivered just as strong back. Her hands were held gracefully just as the rest of her. As the climax of the soft song arose, a leg extended up high, kicking out from underneath of her, in a slow, mystical movement. Once he was done playing, Violet opened her eyes again, a smile flashing across her face, mirroring the one on Gokudera's.

"Do you remember when we used to do that?" her voice was far off, as was her eyes. She lifted a hand, a gestured made for a dancer with no partner.

Gokudera, unable to resist, stood and made his way over to the girl, cupping her hand in his.

"Do you remember when we had to take ballroom dancing lesson?" he almost whispered as he rested his hand on her lower back and as she rested her head on his chest. The dampness spreading onto him and his clothing.

They started to move, silent as the dead of night, when the door opened. Gokudera and Violet sprung away from each other as Yamamoto's laugh was heard from the music room's doorway.

"Sorry to intrude." he smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his wet mop.

Violet laughed out loud, receiving a curious look from the two boys. "What would you be intruding on?"

"I, uh," Yamamoto couldn't think of the right words when Gokudera's stone cold glare hooked out at him. Did he just walk in on something important?

"Don't be silly," Violet walked to Yamamoto, "Stop what you're thinking, and don't be jealous."

"Jealous?" Yamamoto grinned down at Violet who was very short without her shoes on. "Jealous of Gokudera?"

Violet and him shared a laugh, excluding Gokudera.

The two agreed to go back to the house for lunch, the others had probably already started. Yamamoto asked if she was okay, which made Gokudera's eye twitch, and she said she had just over reacted:

"They won't give it up," as she said.

After getting a new pair of shoes from the upper level of the house, Violet rejoined both Yamamoto and Gokudera (Gokudera was glaring from under his hair up at Yamamoto, who had no idea why). Violet caught onto the atmosphere.

"Besides," she through a grin over her shoulder as they left the house, "You are a much better dancer than Gokudera."

...

"Once you are married," Dino winced at the word, "You will be able to fulfill the Vongola's requirements of the position."

Tsuna sat timidly, staring nervously at Violet at the mention of marriage. After this morning, Tsuna didn't know how Violet would react when the matter was brought up again. However, to everybody's surprise, she seemed completely at ease.

"To someone who may be involved in the Mafia or some random off the streets girl," Violet eyed Reborn carefully and politely, "I'm almost positive that it does not classify what 'type' of woman Tsuna must marry?"

Why do I have to marry anybody? Tsuna asked sadly to himself.

"Tsuna needs somebody who knows the ins and outs of the Family business -"

"May I remind you, Reborn," Violet interrupted, "I am not apart of the Vongola -"

"You aren't apart of the Cavallone either," Reborn interrupted right back.

"I'm considered to be." Violet hissed.

"But you aren't, my love," Dino said gently to his sister before turning to a very much confused Tsuna, "My father forbad Violet to actually join the Cavallone Family. You see, before he died he made me promise to make sure Violet wasn't apart of a single thing that had to do with the Family. However, she is."

"It doesn't make a difference what my father said," she was speaking to Dino more than Tsuna, "I'm apart of the Family."

The truth, as Tsuna found out later from Reborn, was that Violet was never actually sworn in when she turn fifteen, like everyone was in the Cavallone. Dino refused due to their father's wishes. However, Violet still knew every secret of the Cavallone but then again, she had never actually done a mission for the Cavallone. Many of the Cavallone members considered her a member but technically, she is a 'free-lance' Mafioso.

"Anyways," Reborn cleared his throat, "We do not expect you and Violet to hit it off right away. That is why we are here for four months."

"Unbelievable!" Violet stood, threatening to leave again. "I have no problem with being, well friends, I guess, but I am not going to marry him! I'd rather return to the north before getting married! We are only eighteen, for the sake of all things dead! I am not getting married to him, that is final!"

"Violet, sit down!" Dino ordered sternly, slightly shocking the room, even Reborn. Violet refused to listen though. "Violetta, we have already discussed this… when you where younger…"

"You think," Violet turned on her heels, out raged, "You think that I understood any of this when I was younger? You are really a fool, Dino."

Tsuna winced at this side of Violet he had never seen. Although, he could understand the feeling of being forced into something that he didn't desire.

"Violet, sit down!" Dino commanded again, "We can talk like adults -"

"Oh, shut up!" Violet snapped, "We all know you still treat me like a child; everybody treats me like a child, actually! And stop trying to force me into this! You tried once before and it won't work! I am not going to marry Tsuna."

"Try and get to know him." Dino ignored the stinging words from before and addressed the _real_ matter at hand.

"I have nothing against him," Violet was obviously holding back, Tsuna thought.

"Is it because Gokudera is here?" Reborn said from the blue, causing Tsuna to cough out in shock. Violet, on the other hand, got even angrier. Her face arose with color and her fist curled and uncurled a couple of times.

"Don't even bring him into this!" she hissed, storming towards the door, "Tsuna, come on. I want, or need, to talk to you."

Just then, the double doors opened and the butler, Luis, appeared. "If you excuse me, Senor, may I present Senorita Sasagawa and Senorita Miura."

"What?" Tsuna rose to his feet, in total surprise, or shock either or, that both Kyoko and Haru where walking into the room.

* * *

**End of Chapter Five**

**Polls: **

**Gokudera: six. Yamamoto: four (I may have miscounted). Tsuna: uno **

**& please review to give me pointers on anything I might need help on or, in general, what you thought about it... Thank you.**


	6. Kiss

**Disclaimer - I do not own KHR.**

**Warning - Language.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Fair Maiden of the Cavallone**

"K-Kyoko-chan? Haru?" Tsuna's voice must have raised at least an octave higher as the two young women walked in, both sharing a hand with the young cow boy.

"Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko's honey voice hit Tsuna hard as she let go of Lambo and ran to the tenth, wrapping her arms around him in a tight squeeze, "I missed you!"

"We missed you!" Haru complained from the doorway, still intact with Lambo. Her dark brown hair was smooth and shiny, so unlike the messy, wild hair that followed her throughout middle and high school. She seemed to have matured so much. But, then again, haven't they all?

"What are you doing here?" Tsuna asked, fighting his faint blush that graced his cheeks, as Kyoko released him and went to Reborn to give him her respects. "I thought you two where getting ready for college."

"Reborn called and invited us here!" Kyoko shrilled lightly, kissing the hitman on the top of his head.

"R-Reborn?" Tsuna sat, not believing that Kyoko was here. Haru, well nothing has changed there since the first time he saw her but Kyoko, yes Kyoko, was still fresh in his memory as he woke every morning.

"It's true -"

...

The group continued to talk, but Violet tuned them out, walking over to the double French and slipping out to the balcony. Throwing a glance over the back of her shoulder, she caught one of the girls wrapping their arms around Tsuna_, __her_ fiancé. Who are they? She wondered in her head, walking over to the railing.

The rain had stopped while they were discussing some pointless matter that Violet spaced out on. The moist air lingered, though, slightly cooling Violet's warm face. Lace covered the top of her black velvet dress, rubbing at her chest, irritating her skin. She pulled at the uncomfortable fabric, trying to get the cool air to enter her clothes…

"What are you doing?" Yamamoto Kaori's serious voice rang out, stinging Violet's ears with shock. As she turned her head towards her friend, she mildly noticed how smartly Kaori dressed. It seemed natural, and slightly irritated her. "I thought you were suppose to be with your 'fiancé.'"

"I was," Violet sneered dryly, "Two girls walked in on us, though. Some Haru? Kyoko?"

"Those two?" Kaori laughed lightly, joining Violet on the railing.

"What about them?" Violet secretly wished that Gokudera was standing beside her inside of Kaori, just for the simple fact that, she knew, he had a cigarette in his coat pocket.

"They're in love with Sawada," Kaori said bluntly, throwing a sly smile over Violet's way. If Violet was shocked, she didn't show it. Kaori thought she might have saw a little bit of something flash in her eyes but after Kaori blinked, it vanished.

"Both?"

"Yes."

"Are you serious?" Violet said, her voice far-off, "Are they of some importance to the Family?"

"No." Kaori offered another laugh, "They are completely useless."

Violet looked at her friend from the corner of her eye, surveying Kaori's serious face. Even though the two girls looked alike, which both were aware, they seemed to have two totally different personalities. One, Kaori, was stern and serious time after time. Violet, on the other hand, tried to be serious but couldn't help letting loose and having fun. She loved having fun, to be blunt, she loved going crazy and letting loose. Maybe, Violet thought, straying from the subject at hand, that was why she liked being around Kaori; she brought her back to the ground and go back to serious mode.

"Does Tsuna like them? Er, one?" Violet had already decided that Tsuna wasn't that kind of guy.

"He has liked Kyoko since middle school, Haru, however, I'm sure he has always thought she was annoying." Kaori shrugged, "Gokudera on the other hand…"

"Likes one of them?" Violet turned, shock flashing across her face.

Kaori stared before bursting out in laughter.

"You ass." Violet turned on her heels, swaying back to the library to rejoin the party. Upon her entrance she found the two girls and Tsuna sitting together on the couch. Dino and Reborn were talking at his desk, whispering, really. The others had come in from where ever they were and joined them also. Violet made her way over to Tsuna.

"-No! Tsuna how could you go there?" one of the girls finished a sentence, which seemed pretty unimportant to Violet for she cut in with a cough.

"Hello, my name is Violetta." Violet bent her head a little, closing her eyes as she went when she reopened the two girls were staring with intense curiosity while Tsuna looked on with pleading eyes towards her, what did he think she was going to do?

"Hi!" the darker haired one chirped annoyingly, "My name is Haru!"

"Hi," the other, a small, comfortable, calm voice cooed, "I'm Kyoko, Ryohei is my brother."

"Really? I never knew…" Violet surveyed the room, looking for the elder brother but stop when she met her gaze with Gokudera, one eyebrow already raised. "Anyways," she kept her eyes on Gokudera, "I hope we can talk later; now, if you would excuse me…"

...

Gokudera sat across the library, intently watching the heiress as she made her way over to the Tenth and the two girls. Her smile, Gokudera noted, was very tight. So when she looked up, he was ready with a questioning gaze. He kept his eyes on her as she made her way over.

"You've heard of them, then?" he was obviously talking about Kyoko and Tsuna's 'relationship.'

"Kaori only said that they like each other, nothing big." Violet shrugged, giving a small once-over, checking for a cigarette.

"I wouldn't doubt that," his voice dripping with sarcasm, "They are in love."

"It doesn't seem that way to me," Violet glanced over her shoulder towards them before changing the subject, "Why didn't they come in the first place?"

"Isn't it obvious? If Juudaime is around Kyoko-chan then he would only be focused on her, not you," Gokudera said matter-of-factly. It was always a plus when he could be smarted than Violet, which probably happened every time they spoke.

"You think?" Violet grinned, looking away from Gokudera.

"What are you thinking? Are you going to make her jealous?"

"I don't play that card, little boy," Violet leaned in, invading Gokudera's personal space.

He didn't reply at first, trying to think of any possible thing that Violet could do. Sure, she was always thinking up schemes for messing with people, I mean look at Yamamoto; did she really have a small 'crush' on him or was she playing with his virgin heart? Gokudera couldn't help to think it was the latter.

"You are, aren't you?" he pushed her away, not afraid to be stern with the girl.

"You will have to see," she leaned in once more, giving a quick peck on the lips.

"What the hell?" Gokudera pushed her away roughly, glaring at her. However, she wasn't even looking at him, her eyes where on the couch that held home to Tsuna, Kyoko, and Haru. All of which, were staring with shock at the two. Violet put on her best sheepish smile and turned back towards Gokudera, who was still in total shock and disgust.

"What th-" he tried saying again but Violet's lips smoothed over his again, they lingered a little longer. Once she pulled back, a devilish grin spread across her lips, he also noticed how the whole room was staring at them.

"I'm going to bed," Violet announced just as if she didn't just kiss Gokudera. She winked down at him before turning on her heels and retiring for the night.

Gokudera was afraid to look around the room but couldn't help it. Yamamoto, the closest to him, had a funny expression on his face that he couldn't quite put a finger on. He moved on, embarrassed and slightly ashamed under his friend's shocked stare. Tsuna and the girls weren't any better. Haru, well she just looked amused, while Kyoko looked red and embarrassed. Tsuna, his expression was peer shock. His eyes were round and big, his mouth hung wide open. The rest of the room, Gokudera decided could not be as bad as Tsuna's expression.

"Nice one, lucky bastard!" Ken jumped from no where and patted Gokudera on the back. Gokudera barked something incoherent and left from the room.

...

Violet kept a frown on her lips as she made her way up to the east wing, trailing a hand on the red paint. Her eyes fixed on no certain point in the room. What the hell had she done? That was not how she wanted it to turn out.

"Damnit."

Why did she kiss him? What possessed her to kiss Gokudera Hayato? She hated him, and she was pretty sure that the whole world knew it. Was she really trying to make Tsuna jealous? Was _she_ jealous of Kyoko or whatever the hell her name was?

"Violet, stop!" Gokudera called from several yards behind her, slightly out of breath.

"Go away." Violet snarled. At first, when she pulled back, a thousand thoughts went through her head, much of which where the previously mentioned. Then, when she looked towards Tsuna and say his face, she didn't know what else to do but kiss that ass again. She felt so stupid.

An arm, Gokudera's arm, grabbed her own arm, pulling her to a stop.

"What the hell was that?" Violet tried not looking at him but the sum of that lead to meeting Yamamoto's curious stare. He was standing behind the last corner's wall, his eyes and nose peaking from around the corner. Once they made contact, he turned away and they both, Violet and Gokudera, heard him leave.

"Damnit!" Violet tried going after him but Gokudera held her firm, not letting her escape, even at the price at a hurt friend - if he was, indeed, hurt or just snooping.

"Violet, what the hell was that shit?" he barked, burning with anger.

"Let go of me, dickhead." Violet snapped, trying desperately to get out of his grasp, her feet ready to move back towards Yamamoto; ready to move anywhere but here.

"Not until you tell me why you did that," Gokudera didn't pause, "to Tsuna."

Violet stopped wiggling and turned to stare at Gokudera, "What?"

"Did you see his face? Why did you do that?"

Violet didn't know what to say to him; he was so serious.

"Answer me!" Gokudera pushed her into the wall, holding tightly to her shoulders. Boy, he thought, a flash of amusement in his eyes, isn't this familiar?

"Get off!" Violet tried to push him off but it was no use. Even though she was a ballerina, Gokudera was far to strong for her. "Hayato, get the hell away from me!"

"Not until you answer me. Are you jealous?"

She stopped wiggling.

"I don't even know him, yet alone to be jealous of him, dumb ass." Violet growled, kneeing Gokudera on the side of his hip, missing her target by just a couple of inches. Gokudera coiled away, his grasp loosening. Violet pulled herself away from him and took several steps away from Gokudera.

"I am not jealous." Violet snapped, angered, "And, don't get any ideas. I honestly don't know where that came from," Violet watched Gokudera as he made his way down the hall to meet her glare again, "It's not like I want to be with you, or anything. That ship has sailed."

"Shut up," Gokudera felt like slapping her but decided against it, "I knew coming here you would say something like that. You always think that the world is so obsessed with you! Me, Yamamoto, Juudaime, everybody! Nobody wants to be around you, you're just so controlling and back stabbing!"

"Go to hell, Hayato." Violet turned around again, ready to walk away before turning back around, to glare at Gokudera, "I'm not as bad as you make me out to be. This is the first time that you've even talked to me in four years. Ever since you left, I haven't even been at home, only once and that was when Yamamoto came... came instead of you. Ever since you left, I've been up north at some girl's school. And you know what?" she paused, walking back to Gokudera, "It was always your fault that I was so awful. So, go to hell, Hayato. Go to hell because I hate you."

He didn't know what to say to her; she wasn't making any sense. Luckily, she made her way past him and in moments he heard her heels clicking rapidly on the marble floors, she was running. He shook his head, thinking that Violet had seriously lost her mind. He knew she was going up to the northern mountains for some Catholic girl's school, just because Dino wanted her out of the way… or that's how she described it to him.

...

_His lips were sore. And red. But, so were Violet's, so it was okay. _

_As they sat together on the fallen tree branch, Gokudera wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into him. It was the first time he had ever seen her cry; even when they were so much younger, she never shed a tear, never. Yes, he decided to himself as he kissed her temple, this was something big._

"_I will come back once I defeat this Sawada character and get you from that school." he assured her with a dream, but even he knew, it was a false one._

"_Oh shut up," Violet tried to pull out of his grasp but she wasn't strong enough. _

"_Seriously," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette with his other hand and placed it gently into his mouth. Violet reached into her cardigan and pulled out her silver lighter, bringing it to his puffy lips and lighting it. _

"_Damn them all," Violet cursed. Such a lady, Gokudera chuckled. "Why can't I just stay here. Dino is such an ass"_

"_It isn't his fault," Gokudera cooed, breathing out a puff of smoke._

"_Like hell it isn't," Violet reached for the cigarette, placing it into her mouth and taking a drag, "He just wants me out of the way."_

"_What?"_

"_Oh come on," Violet stood, jumping onto the dirt, striding over to the river, "He wants me to forget about the Family. Wants me to live normally in the mountains as a innocent lady -"_

"_And we all know you aren't innocent anymore," Gokudera laughed, earning a glare from Violet. _

"_Anyways, he thinks that this will change me," Violet murmured, placing the cigarette back into Gokudera's mouth, "Well, I'm not changing even if this little convent kills me."_

"_You're so stubborn," Gokudera put out the cigarette, kissing Violet's already rosy lips. He honestly knew that Violet was a bad person - maybe not bad, but not good - but something, he didn't know what, about her made him weak and fall - fall hard - for her. _

_The kiss went farther, which made both of their lips hurt even more but that didn't stop the two teenagers. _

_..._

Yamamoto dragged his feet back to his room, undressing and redressing into a pair of sweatpants. He dropped down onto his bed, smiling just a little. Gokudera, wow, he thought. He never knew that he had it in him. Gokudera and Violet, eh?

Just thinking about, he assumed that the feeling that was coursing through him was jealousy. He had never felt it before. Ever.

What was so special about Violet? She just seemed so, so, he couldn't even describe her. Maybe it was… no, he couldn't put his finger on it. He just felt like he knew all the little things about her, all the unimportant things and felt as if he had known her his whole life. Why was that? He kept asking himself over and over again.

A knock blasted angrily through the room; it was the door. He stood, dragging his feet to the door. Upon opening it, shock filling his system.

It was Gokudera.

...

Even though Kyoko was in the room across from him, Tsuna could only think of Violet kissing Gokudera. It wasn't by chance that he caught the two, he had watched her walk from him and the girls over to his right-hand man.

He wasn't jealous, that was for sure. He barely even knows her. He barely even talks to her. On their two week trip, he only talked to her about a couple times a day. However, from the little comments Yamamoto would make about her, he felt as if they talked extensively everyday. But, he was not jealous.

"Does Violet really like Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked aloud, looking out the window from his room. The dark night enclosed his thoughts, not letting them stray from the matter at hand. The world seemed so weird. He didn't even like Violet - he didn't know her! - but he couldn't help but to be just a tad jea -

"No!" he corrected himself, "I am not j-jealous."

A knock broke him out of his thoughts, or argument with himself, and brought his back to reality. He made his way over to the door, opening it a crack, knowing that he would find a begging Gokudera outside his door.

"Sorry, I hope you weren't sleeping," Violet walked into the darkened room, making her way towards the bed and sitting - Tsuna, all the while, just stood in the doorway, watching in surprise. "I just wanted to talk…"

* * *

**End of Chapter Six**


	7. Baseball

**Disclaimer - I do not own KHR.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Fair Maiden of the Cavallone **

Rain pounded against the glass, waking Tsuna with a startle. The past two weeks had been nothing but sun and tans but now, as he lay in the middle room of the west wing at the Cavallone Estate, yes, now he was glad that a day of rain and rest was ahead of him.

During their two week trip around the island, Tsuna hadn't gotten to know Violetta Cavallone at all. Apparently, though, the two were still seen as finances to the public (that is, in the Mafia world). Tsuna had tried avoiding Violet as much as possible but every time he though he was a safe distance from her, she would appear and reel him in. Something about that girl kept Tsuna coming back.

Also, as the vacation was at the height, Tsuna noticed how well Yamamoto's sister, Kaori, and Violet got along. The two seemed as if they were long lost sisters. Not only did their interest stay similar but their looks had the same old-fashioned air about them. Kaori had the same brown eyes as Violet, their hair was the same color of black and it followed the same texture pattern, the high-cheekbones from the 40s seemed to run in the imaginary blood line between the two. And again, they both had similar interests, one in particular that Tsuna thought was amusing, was the fact that they both loved to tease Yamamoto. True, Kaori's was more in a blunt, mean way but nevertheless, they loved to pick on him.

Pulling his feet over so they were hanging just off the edge of the bed, Tsuna jumped down from the bed and made his way to the bathroom. After his shower, Tsuna reentered the suite and picked out a semi-formal outfit. Today was the day that Dino and Reborn would be talking to him about being boss.

The breakfast room was already filled to capacity when Tsuna entered the room. Gokudera and Yamamoto where sitting at the table eating in silence, both filling nicely into their summer tans; unlike Tsuna would was slightly red. Kaori was lounging on a uncomfortable-looking couch that faces the front lawn, Hibari and Violet sat on chairs opposite of her, talking quietly.

Tsuna couldn't finish his survey of the rest of the room, Violet had caught his eye and she was heading straight for him.

"Good morning." Violet's soulful drawl hit Tsuna hard, making him blush just slightly, "It's raining."

"Do you not like the rain?" Tsuna chuckled a little at the frank statement.

"When I lived in northern Italy it rained all the time, I don't want it to rain down here," Violet gestured towards the window, sighing.

"You lived in northern Italy?" Tsuna asked, a bit shocked.

"What? Oh, yes." Violet, a bit shocked herself, turned and walked towards the table, taking a seat across from Yamamoto. Dino, who had been listening, didn't met his or Violet's gaze. Tsuna, who still didn't know anything about Violet, just assumed that she had lived here her whole life…

"What are you thinking about?" said mysterious girl called from the table, "You should eat if you're going to be stuck with Dino and Reborn all day."

Tsuna didn't answer but joined his Family at the table. After picking a vine of grapes, some toast, and filling a glass with orange juice, he finished surveying the room, well he tried. Again, Violet was looking right at him, her brown eyes locked in a deadly stare.

"Y-yes?" Tsuna nibbled his toast nervously.

"What is your favorite color?"

"What?" Tsuna thought he was hearing things so he looked around at the three others who were at the table, but none of them were even listening.

"What is your favorite color? Red, blue, green?" Violet asked, taking a sip of the coffee that sat in her cup, "Mine is purple."

"I-I guess I like orange." Tsuna mumbled, awkwardly taking a drink from his glass, his eyes refusing to met those of Violet's.

"Interesting."

And that was that.

...

All morning Yamamoto had been bored out of his mind. Tsuna was stuck in the library with Dino and Reborn and Violet all morning while Gokudera was off somewhere he couldn't guess. Lambo and I-pin where still playing hide-and-go-seek with Fuuta. Ryohei was out running laps - in the rain. Chrome and her boys were somewhere about the huge mansion. His sister and him talked for a bit but then she told him to go away. Hibari, well he didn't try his chances with him. And, so here he sits, staring at the ceiling in the small sitting room that was nestled across from the library.

"I wonder what they are talking about…" he trailed on. For some reason he couldn't stop thinking about Violet. During the past two weeks, he had gotten to know more and more about her. Her favorite food was rice (which he thought was weird), her favorite thing to drink was coffee, her favorite color was a deep, dark purple. She loved to listen to piano and violin, although she couldn't play either very well. She loved roses and hated violets because she was allergic to them. Her favorite memory was that of her first ballet performance - Gokudera played for her. Above all, her favorite of all favorites was to dance; she loved ballet the best but she also danced ballroom, tango, rumba and salsa.

Yamamoto sighed, looking up at the clock that hung above the chess table across the room, it was only 11:55. But, he perked up remembering that they said they would be out in time for lunch. At last, he grinned, he would be able to speak aloud and laugh.

Suddenly, he heard the doors opposite, the library, slam open and Violet almost yell:

"For the goddamn last time, I am not marrying anybody!"

Yamamoto sat up, twisting his torso to meet the shocked expressions of those who were in the room. Violet, he noticed, was already down the hall, on her way to the back doors. He stood, making his way after her.

...

Gokudera sat, black cardigan rippling off the piano bench, hands outstretched, and eyes closed, ready to play. Pushing softly on the keys, he started with _Fur Elise_, the familiar piece that was too easy.

He had been playing all morning, ever since the meeting began, and couldn't stop now. The rain inspired him, making him angrier and angrier with every note. The simple fact that Violet was allowed in on the 'meeting' irked him so bad he thought he was going to punch her; how come he, the right-hand man of the Tenth Vongola, allowed to sit in? Damn her, he kept thinking over and over while he played.

Violet, he cringed at the thought of her, how could he forget her? He had known her for so long that not even amnesia couldn't rid her of his mind. Her stupid obsession with ballet, or dancing in general, and classical music. Her thirst to be perfect. The way she talks, or charms people into befriending her. The way she will always rise to the top because she is just like that. The damned way she messes with people's heads.

"Damn her." he said aloud as his fingers came to a stop. How he hated her. How he wanted her to leave.

"Damn them all. Damn fools!" Gokudera thought he was hearing things; the sound of the doors opening and closing, the sound of heels clicking on the hard-wood floors, the sound of water dripping on the floors, the sound of Violet's voice. "Ouch. Damnit!"

He stood, quickly throwing on his sweater and making his way to the doorway. In the front hall sat Violet herself, pulling off her shoes. One heel, Gokudera vaguely noticed, had been broken off.

"Violet?"

She jumped, obviously startled that he was in the back house. Her dripping hair fell into her face but she pushed it back, staring up at her 'rival.'

"What are you going in here?" she snapped, standing, a few inches shorted than he.

"I was, er…" he trailed off, not knowing how she would react, "Playing the piano."

The steam that Violet was carrying fell off as he explained, her eyes melted into laughter as she listened. Her body hunched over, sending the black sundress she was wearing to squish together, and laughed. Gokudera, not seeing what was so funny, hissed down at her.

"Why are you laughing."

"Hayato -" she gasped, looking up at him, "Do you really still love playing?"

"I don't see why that is so funny…" his voice died, noticing the scar that trailed down the front on her nose. "When did you get that?" he pointed at her face. She immediately stopped laughing and stood up straight.

"It's nothing," Violet lightly touched the scar.

"It doesn't look like nothing," Gokudera stepped up to her, standing just inches away from her, "What did you do?"

"Honestly, Hayato, it is just a stretch." Violet shrugged, stepping away from Gokudera and taking her long strides into the music room.

"It doesn't look -"

"Just drop it, okay?" a fierce venom dripped out of her mouth, silencing Gokudera from bringing it up again. She turned back at him, meeting his glare, "Why are you here? There are pianos in the house."

"In the library, yes, and in the music room and hall but everyone was being so noisy that I had to come out here." he shrugged, reentering the room.

Violet turned, shrugging, and faced herself in the mirrored wall, wringing out her dress and hair. She walked over to the bar and grabbed it before commanding:

"Play for me."

Gokudera didn't seem to want to argue with her today, for he had done it nonstop for the last fourteen days. The trip, to him, wasn't a vacation. It was more like a watch mission. He had to watch Violet intently to make sure she didn't make a move on poor Juudaime. He even, not that he was willing to admit it, was watching out for Yamamoto.

He sat, raising his hands to the keys and started on _Nocturne._ Violet noticed it at once.

"In C minor."

Gokudera followed, keeping his eyes on the keys, determined not to watch Violet. But, as he always had, he couldn't _not _watch her. As she turned and twisted to the music, water dripped off of her hair and dress. The soft but bold movements left an imprint in Gokudera's mind. Violet always danced with her eyes closed, Gokudera did also when he played.

Every movement was mirrored by her reflection, the one Gokudera watched, and delivered just as strong back. Her hands were held gracefully just as the rest of her. As the climax of the soft song arose, a leg extended up high, kicking out from underneath of her, in a slow, mystical movement. Once he was done playing, Violet opened her eyes again, a smile flashing across her face, mirroring the one on Gokudera's.

"Do you remember when we used to do that?" her voice was far off, as was her eyes. She lifted a hand, a gestured made for a dancer with no partner.

Gokudera, unable to resist, stood and made his way over to the girl, cupping her hand in his.

"Do you remember when we had to take ballroom dancing lesson?" he almost whispered as he rested his hand on her lower back and as she rested her head on his chest. The dampness spreading onto him and his clothing.

They started to move, silent as the dead of night, when the door opened. Gokudera and Violet sprung away from each other as Yamamoto's laugh was heard from the music room's doorway.

"Sorry to intrude." he smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his wet mop.

Violet laughed out loud, receiving a curious look from the two boys. "What would you be intruding on?"

"I, uh," Yamamoto couldn't think of the right words when Gokudera's stone cold glare hooked out at him. Did he just walk in on something important?

"Don't be silly," Violet walked to Yamamoto, "Stop what you're thinking, and don't be jealous."

"Jealous?" Yamamoto grinned down at Violet who was very short without her shoes on. "Jealous of Gokudera?"

Violet and him shared a laugh, excluding Gokudera.

The two agreed to go back to the house for lunch, the others had probably already started. Yamamoto asked if she was okay, which made Gokudera's eye twitch, and she said she had just over reacted:

"They won't give it up," as she said.

After getting a new pair of shoes from the upper level of the house, Violet rejoined both Yamamoto and Gokudera (Gokudera was glaring from under his hair up at Yamamoto, who had no idea why). Violet caught onto the atmosphere.

"Besides," she through a grin over her shoulder as they left the house, "You are a much better dancer than Gokudera."

...

"Once you are married," Dino winced at the word, "You will be able to fulfill the Vongola's requirements of the position."

Tsuna sat timidly, staring nervously at Violet at the mention of marriage. After this morning, Tsuna didn't know how Violet would react when the matter was brought up again. However, to everybody's surprise, she seemed completely at ease.

"To someone who may be involved in the Mafia or some random off the streets girl," Violet eyed Reborn carefully and politely, "I'm almost positive that it does not classify what 'type' of woman Tsuna must marry?"

Why do I have to marry anybody? Tsuna asked sadly to himself.

"Tsuna needs somebody who knows the ins and outs of the Family business -"

"May I remind you, Reborn," Violet interrupted, "I am not apart of the Vongola -"

"You aren't apart of the Cavallone either," Reborn interrupted right back.

"I'm considered to be." Violet hissed.

"But you aren't, my love," Dino said gently to his sister before turning to a very much confused Tsuna, "My father forbad Violet to actually join the Cavallone Family. You see, before he died he made me promise to make sure Violet wasn't apart of a single thing that had to do with the Family. However, she is."

"It doesn't make a difference what my father said," she was speaking to Dino more than Tsuna, "I'm apart of the Family."

The truth, as Tsuna found out later from Reborn, was that Violet was never actually sworn in when she turn fifteen, like everyone was in the Cavallone. Dino refused due to their father's wishes. However, Violet still knew every secret of the Cavallone but then again, she had never actually done a mission for the Cavallone. Many of the Cavallone members considered her a member but technically, she is a 'free-lance' Mafioso.

"Anyways," Reborn cleared his throat, "We do not expect you and Violet to hit it off right away. That is why we are here for four months."

"Unbelievable!" Violet stood, threatening to leave again. "I have no problem with being, well friends, I guess, but I am not going to marry him! I'd rather return to the north before getting married! We are only eighteen, for the sake of all things dead! I am not getting married to him, that is final!"

"Violet, sit down!" Dino ordered sternly, slightly shocking the room, even Reborn. Violet refused to listen though. "Violetta, we have already discussed this… when you where younger…"

"You think," Violet turned on her heels, out raged, "You think that I understood any of this when I was younger? You are really a fool, Dino."

Tsuna winced at this side of Violet he had never seen. Although, he could understand the feeling of being forced into something that he didn't desire.

"Violet, sit down!" Dino commanded again, "We can talk like adults -"

"Oh, shut up!" Violet snapped, "We all know you still treat me like a child; everybody treats me like a child, actually! And stop trying to force me into this! You tried once before and it won't work! I am not going to marry Tsuna."

"Try and get to know him." Dino ignored the stinging words from before and addressed the _real_ matter at hand.

"I have nothing against him," Violet was obviously holding back, Tsuna thought.

"Is it because Gokudera is here?" Reborn said from the blue, causing Tsuna to cough out in shock. Violet, on the other hand, got even angrier. Her face arose with color and her fist curled and uncurled a couple of times.

"Don't even bring him into this!" she hissed, storming towards the door, "Tsuna, come on. I want, or need, to talk to you."

Just then, the double doors opened and the butler, Luis, appeared. "If you excuse me, Senor, may I present Senorita Sasagawa and Senorita Miura."

"What?" Tsuna rose to his feet, in total surprise, or shock either or, that both Kyoko and Haru where walking into the room.

* * *

**End of Chapter Five**

**Polls: **

**Gokudera: six. Yamamoto: four (I may have miscounted). Tsuna: uno **

**& please review to give me pointers on anything I might need help on or, in general, what you thought about it... Thank you.**


	8. Kiss II

**Disclaimer - I do not own KHR**

**ENJOY.**

* * *

**Fair Maiden of the Cavallone**

Tsuna's light eyes followed the back of Violet's head as she drove out of sight. He turned on his heel, retired back into the main hall, the hot air following him into the home. In the background he heard the soft sound of a record playing - the old noise danced along the hall as he started back to his room. He soon realized the music was coming from Gokudera's room.

The door stood closed but as he pushed gently on it, it opened.

On the carpeted floor, Gokudera sat, crossed-legged, a photo album sat comfortably in his lap. A pair of red sweats hugged the lower hip, an old grey tee shirt hung loosely from his shoulders. His small pony tail had always had Tsuna smile and it was no different now. With his glasses on, Gokudera looked almost like a new person, Tsuna thought, someone who wasn't as crazy and raging as whom he really was.

"What are you looking at?" Tsuna asked quietly, almost mutely against the soft music.

Gokudera, however, heard him. Snapping his head up and the book closed, he stood, walking over to the old record player and stopping the music. He blushed before talking: "Juudaime, what are you doing here?"

"I-I, uh, just heard the music…" Tsuna looked down at the floor where his right-hand was sitting. Not only was the one album sitting there but a stack of books were piled on top of each other. A lamp was light next to the stack.

"Where you up all night?" Tsuna looked on at his friend, noticing the black rings under his eyes.

"N-No!" Gokudera looked away, towards the window.

"What are they, anyways?" Tsuna bent, grabbing the recently touched album, opening it to the first page.

'_Violetta Rosa Cavallone: Age Twelve' _was written on the front page in calligraphy, a old pattern was tattered looking on the actual page. Flipping over to the next page, Tsuna came face to face with a twelve year old Violet. Two long braids fell carelessly in the front of a purple cardigan. A pair of old black wayfarers sat low on the bridge of a small nose and a white as snow beret sat to the side on her head. Tsuna smiled at the slightly nerdy looking Violet.

He flipped to the middle of the book, which happened to be a picture of a twelve year old Violet and Gokudera. With arms wrapped around each other and huge grins, both looked completely at ease with each other, compared to what it is now.

"Juudaime, you shouldn't look at those," Gokudera reached down to grab the album but Tsuna moved it away as he continued to look at the photos.

"Where is she going?"

"What?" Tsuna saw Gokudera sit on the ground from the corner of his eye.

"I saw her leaving just five minutes ago," Tsuna watched Gokudera's expression; the same thin-lined lips and calm eyes just stayed the exact same, "Did you know she was leaving?"

"Ah, no."

"Really?" Tsuna kept his eyes on his right-hand man but nothing changed.

"I don't know where she went, or why she left." Gokudera shrugged, pulling the pile of albums behind his back.

"Why are you looking at these?"

"I found them last night…" Gokudera shrugged again, and again, not meeting Tsuna's gaze.

"Oh."

Flipping through the rest of the album he noticed all the pictures of Gokudera and Violet together. Only few were of Violet alone and of Violet and her brother. Throughout the pages, dried flowers and four-leaf clovers were interspersed, marking random pages with nothing in common with one another. Tsuna thought Violet was defiantly a cute girl.

"Did you go and look for them?"

"Uh," Gokudera turned a deeper shade of pink as he turned his head away; embarrassed. Just before the interrogation processed, the door opened slowly. The black, messy mop of Yamamoto Takeshi popped in, a sheepish expression melt onto his face when he realized what he was walking in on.

"Sorry, I thought you'd be alone," Yamamoto chuckled, walking in. "I wanted to ask you something, actually."

"What do you want?" Gokudera snapped, his hard expression reappeared on his face.

"Hey, are those photo albums?" Yamamoto took one from behind Gokudera's stiff back, opening it to the first page and read aloud: "_Violetta Rosa Cavallone: Age Four… _Aw cute!"

Yamamoto stooped down next to Tsuna and showed him the first photo. With rose in hand, a four-year-old Violet sat in a cream-colored room. Her chubby cheeks where rippled with a huge grin; the grin that every true-blooded Cavallone wears. A white dress contrasted with her tanned olive skin, the rose standing out against all the neutral tones. A purple ribbon was tied around her small head, holding back the curly black hair.

"She was so cute!" Yamamoto laughed, looking down at the chubby youngster.

Turning the page, their eyes met those of two Cavallone women. One, from the previous page, was unmistakably Violet but the other, was an unknown face. The same black waves didn't vary through the two females but every other feature was completely different. The older woman had distinct, bold features that made her gorgeous. Her arms held the young Violet, her rosy red lips were placed gracefully onto the black curly head of Violet. They looked perfect together.

"Is this Dino and Violet's mom?" Yamamoto looked up at Gokudera, a curious tinge hit his eye.

"Yeah," Gokudera took the album, inspecting the image, "Luisa Benito Cavallone. Died just that year."

"How did she die?" Tsuna asked, Yamamoto's curiosity spreading to him.

"Shot down."

"S-Shot down?" Tsuna gulped, looking at the photo of the late Cavallone beauty. He vaguely wondered whether or not Violet would turn out like her; she was gorgeous. But then again, he remember how Violet had said that she didn't like her father and how if she knew her mother, she wouldn't like her even…

Tsuna wondered why was and why Violet felt so much hatred…

...

The summer heat was really starting to get to Gokudera. He had already gone through a pack of cigarettes and was now working on the expensive cigars that were reserved for only the heads of the Cavallone Family.

"Where the hell did she go?" Gokudera growled to himself. Damn her, he thought, cursing the name of Violetta Rosa Cavallone over and over again. True, he hated her but she left so unexpectedly that no one really knew where she went - except Dino of course, but he wasn't saying anything. Locking himself away in his office, the group was to guess for themselves.

A whole week passed before the familiar click of heels hit the marble floors, announcing to the world that Violet was back home. She looked even more tired then she normally did and with no makeup on, her two scars where naked under every eye in the house.

"Violet, we need to talk," Dino was the first to greet her, followed close by Yamamoto and Tsuna, both of which had various questions to ask her.

"Not now," Violet sighed, she looked as if she was about to cry, "I'm so tired, Dino, please, later."

"Tonight, then."

With that curious greeting Violet barely made it up the stairs before finally collapsing with exhaustion. Yamamoto and Tsuna and Dino all ran up the stairs to her aide. With eyes closed, Violet allowed Yamamoto to carry her back to her room. And once she was comfortably situated she asked for them to leave her. However, once the other two were out of sight and ear shot, Yamamoto stuck back into the room.

"Takeshi," Violet said weakly, her face cold and distant.

"Where were you?"

"You don't want to know," Violet looked slightly nervous on top of every other emotion in the book, "Or I can't tell you."

"Have you told Gokudera?"

"Excuse me?"

"I saw you and him last week, after the game, his hand was on your face," he leaned in, "On your scar."

"Takeshi," Violet burst out, "Are _you_ the jealous one? I already told you I hate that bastard and I have nothing to do with him! Damn it, damn it, you are just too jealous, man!"

"Well, what did you say to him?" Takeshi leaned back, a bitter expression resting on his features.

"My Lord," Violet looked up, crossing her hand over her chest, "Takeshi, I just told him to buzz off. He was trying to get the story about these damned scars out of me but I refused to tell him. You know how seductive he can be-"

"Actually no, I can't."

"Honestly!" Violet sat up, her eyes looked so dark as they contrasted with the dark rings under her eyes, "Wear the hell did this come from, anyways!"

"This coming from you; who just came back from a week away from home and no one knows why!"

"Takeshi, what's gotten into you?"

They sat in silence for a moment, both staring at each other. Violet, on one side, looking on in shock and strain as Yamamoto looked on with a emotion that couldn't be named. Even he, himself, couldn't put a finger on what had gotten into him, he had never felt like this before. He looked on at Violet with sad eyes, wanting her just to be safe at home - where he could protect her…

Closing his eyes, he pressed his virgin lips to hers'. Peer shock took over every inch of Violet's body but she didn't move, nor did she kiss him back; she just sat there in disbelief. Finally, Yamamoto pulled back, his own eyes filled with shock.

"I'm s-sorry," Yamamoto stuttered, blushing.

"What's wrong with you?" Violet smiled. Her face was still tired but the kiss brought out a little light that only Yamamoto saw when ever he even looked at her.

"I guess I'm just worried," he shrugged, "You always seemed to tell the others things but not me…"

"You are jealous!" Violet shrilled, laughing. "Yamamoto Takeshi, why are you so complicated?"

They both laughed; happy to be in each other's company. The kiss, they both thought, would be better if it never happened but it did… and they both knew it, even though from that shared laugh on they would never bring it up again, not now… or ever? Violet, nor Yamamoto, wasn't sure over that fact but it was true, Yamamoto was worried about her and Violet was grated for it.

...

That night, as promised, Violet returned to the first floor library to meet with her brother. Her normal personality slightly returned since her small fight/make-up with Yamamoto. Gokudera watched her as she made her way into the room from before the French doors. He was spying.

"Dino." Violet sat, she looked hard and mean. "The deed is done."

"Violet," he sighed, looking sad, "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be, it is my choice," Violet shrugged, curly a strand of hair in her fingers, "I don't mind it that much anymore -" she paused, taking in the disapproving look she got from her brother - "It has been months now since we started."

"Violet, I don't feel comfortable with you running around fu-"

"Shh, did you hear that?" Violet stood, facing the glass window, her eyes focused into the dark night.

"What?"

"I heard a bang," Violet strode quickly over to the doors, swinging them open, hot air blowing in. And there sat a guilty looking Gokudera Hayato with had holding a Cavallone marked cigar and his lightly laying on the ground, just above Violet's foot. "What the hell are you doing out there."

* * *

**End of a crappy Chapter Eight.**

**It is confusing but next chapter questions will be answered, I promise! **

**Ciao.**

**The usual little thing I say down here. :)**


	9. Truth

**Disclaimer - I do not own KHR.**

**Warning - Swearing.**

**Thank you staryskies75 and luvbi2 and razor-007 and EtherealMay and BethiAnn, you guys are the best reviewers/readers/supporters ever! You all never let me down - even if it is a crappy chapter they are there saying nice little things that keep me going. Seriously guys, thank you, I truly appreciate it. And, also, thank you to all the readers who do read this; that all means a lot to me. THANK YOU! **

**ENJOY! **

* * *

**Fair Maiden of the Cavallone **

"Well?" Violet growled under breath. Her face twisted in anger as she bent to drag Gokudera up, tightly grasping at his scarlet covered arm. The soft fabric didn't feel as nice as it did when he put it on this morning now that Violet was dragging him over to the couch. "Are you going to answer me, bastard?"

"Now, Violet, I'm sure he has a good explanation for listening in," Dino said calmly; he, himself didn't seem at all ticked off that Gokudera was spying on a Family and personal matter. He didn't even think twice about the Cavallone cigar that Gokudera left out on the porch.

"Like hell he does," Violet glared down at Gokudera, her dark rings faded with the nap she squeezed in the afternoon.

"Nobody knows why the hell you were gone and I just want to know," he paused, throwing a glare to Dino, "I know you wouldn't tell me! You wouldn't even tell me how you got those scars."

"Of course I'm not going to tell you," Violet turned away, striding over to the previous seat she was at.

"Violet," Dino sighed, rubbing his temples together; he looked as if he was an old man, "I think we can trust Gokudera with this little secret. I mean, if we don't…"

"No!" Violet's sudden emotion changed shocked only Gokudera. First she started as anger then once Dino suggested telling Gokudera the 'truth,' it all went down the drain. "Dino, we can't! I can't!"

"Violet, calm down."

After more convincing and calming words, most of which Gokudera tuned out, getting ready for the shock of his life, he was sure; Violet was ready to talk. Her eyes didn't met those of Gokudera or her brother's. Her knees bounced quickly up and down and her hands clinched together in fists, a silent threat.

"When I was in the north, at St. Katherine's -" she was already having a hard time relating the past to him " - and I turned eighteen, er, uh -" she looked towards her brother for help.

"St. Katherine's isn't a school, it is a convent. I sent Violet away to become a nun," he turned his gaze away from Gokudera' eyes, embarrassed to admit his decision, "She was to stay there the rest of her life."

"Just after my eighteenth birthday the convent was ambushed by someone, we didn't know at the time but after watching what was happening and surveying the tactics, I knew it was the mafia. I didn't know if it was a connection with me or not but nevertheless, I tried to defend the elder nuns."

Violet finally met Gokudera gaze as she told her story.

"I just remember all the blood. I walked into the chapel because I knew most of the women would be in there because it was a night sermon but then… as I walked in… It just looked like the whole room was painted with red paint. No, it wasn't even red anymore, it was black. I was way too late, obviously. From there, I just grabbed whatever I got get my hands on and ran, trying to find the people who did this."

She paused, keeping her eyes on Gokudera as he rose and slowly walked over to her. He sat in the corresponding chair, he also kept his eyes glued to Violet.

"They had fucking a limousine sitting in the middle of the courtyard, and there that bastard was leaning against the thing, a fucking smirk was on his face; a smirk!" she now had tears streaming down her cheeks, "I didn't notice his little men but I knew they were watching me as I ran to him, trying to hit him with the candlestick I had. I hit him too, twice. After that, it all went black."

"They attacked you." Gokudera was barely audible.

"I don't remember the pain but after I woke up it was all there, my face hurt so bad. My shoulder didn't even feel like it was there and my back… I could feel the blood seep out of it."

"Your back?" Gokudera couldn't even imagine the scar that graced the olive-skinned back of Violetta.

"I awoke in a black room, on a concert floor," she continued, "I could tell I wasn't wearing anything but I really didn't care, Hayato, please don't look at me -" she tried to wipe away the tears but they kept coming " - in hours they came and got me, they placed me in front of that bastard. They told me he was the boss of the Gesso Family, Byakuran -"

"The Gesso Family? I've never even heard of them."

"They're a small Family that is just starting out," Dino cut in, "Byakuran is the leader."

"Violet…" Gokudera turned back to her, already having a feeling how this all is going to end.

"I was being held ransom for five billion dollars. We only paid a billion, five more billion left but we couldn't come up with it - my brother even collected money from the citizens in his territory. Byakuran started to kill off innocent people because we couldn't come up with the money. They tortured me everyday, they told me they were watching the Family to make sure they didn't ask another Family for money; Hayato, I was so scared."

She paused, her lower lip quivering.

"They left me out, obviously, but we still haven't paid off the last five billion dollars. And… And to pay it off… off I have to…"

"Violet…" Dino looked as if were an old man, the way he looked at her.

"I can say it," Violet sniffed, "To pay off the rest of the money… I've been - ahh! - sleeping with him."

Admitting that, Violet just broke. Her hands flew to her face, covering herself. She sobbed yells into her hands, and shook so hard she almost fell out of the chair. Gokudera, on the other hand, just sat, still, on his chair, staring at Violet break. His heart ached as he watched her crumble, ready to shatter. He stood, walking over to her and kneeling in front of her.

"Violet," he whispered, "I -"

"Don't say anything, Hayato," Violet sobbed, "I don't want your pity, I don't want any remorse. I do this to save my brother and the innocent people, it's my choice but I can't, I can't help but to feel…"

"I understand," Gokudera spoke softly into her hair as he embraced her tightly. He held her close to him, afraid that she'd break.

"Violet…" Dino was standing by the two young people, his hand placed on her shoulder.

"What?" her voice was muffled by her hands and Hayato's shoulder but she didn't seem to object the current position.

"The money," he saw both sets of eyes snap open, "is paid off."

"What?" she repeated, snapping back her head, Gokudera doing the same.

"You're done," he let a tear slip but held in the others, "We talked after you left the Gesso Headquarters, the money is done and they won't be bothering us anymore."

Violet didn't say anything, she just cried into Gokudera's shoulder, her hand twirled with her brothers before he took his leave, leaving the two alone.

Gokudera held Violet for probably twenty minutes before the tears stopped and she pulled back. A serious face met both their eyes.

"You can't tell anyone," she whispered, "Not your sister or Reborn, and please, Hayato, don't tell Tsuna or Takeshi. I don't want them to know I'm like this."

"You've changed Violet," he whispered, placing a piece of hair behind her ear. "I promise."

"Hayato," she smiled softly, "I don't know what to say to you now…"

"Nothing." he pressed his rough hand against her scar, hidden by makeup. He leaned in, lips partially opened, ready to kiss Violet. She didn't move, and she didn't want to so, instead, she whispered something:

"This can't mean anything."

"It doesn't."

...

The high squeal of the trumpet passed through the halls of the Cavallone mansion, followed by a blues tune. A low husky voice blared through the hall, forcing feet to swing in every which way direction. Forties inspired rolls, dresses, tuxes, and music filled the night - celebration to every Cavallone. The Vongola, of course, were left in the dark for the need for a party but they went with it.

Kaori was dressed to impress - her dark hair was curl and up, drooling men followed her around the dance hall, only to be scared away by the Namimori Discipline king, Hibari. Yamamoto, clad in black trousers and vest with blue shirt and another bow-tie, danced with I-pin and Lambo the majority of the night, getting a couple of dances with Violet. Gokudera and Tsuna both dressed to impress, also; even Tsuna got girls falling head over heels for him.

Dino and Violet were as carefree as ever. The atmosphere was back to normal, no more strain, no more exhaustion. It was the same as it was when the Vongola first arrived at the mansion. All was well.

"Tsuna, you sure look dashing tonight!" Violet laughed, swinging Tsuna around. Her own outfit knocked the air out of Tsuna; tall black heels, a purple vintage dress that flowed every time the air moved around her, her air was curled and planted smoothly on her head. She had bright red painted lips that Tsuna just loved to stare at.

"That isn't saying much, Lambo is almost dressed the same as I am, he is nine."

Violet laughed along with him, spinning him around. Yes, Violet grinned up at the piano player, all seemed well.

* * *

**End of Chapter Nine**

**So yeah, Cavallone helped Gesso established themselves - not really, it just fit into my story.  
**

**Thanks again, guys! **

**Arrivderci!**

**& please review to give me pointers on anything I might need help on or, in general, what you thought about it... Thank you. **


	10. Truth II

**Disclaimer - I do not own KHR**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Fair Maiden of the Cavallone **

The warm sun danced across the now tanned skin of Yamamoto. His black hair was wet with the ocean's water. The white sand was warm but comfortable under his body. Yes, he thought as he felt a shadow cast down at his face, everything was almost so peaceful that it was criminal. Violet seemed to be back at her normal self, pulling him up from the beach and running with him towards the aqua colored waves.

"Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko giggled, throwing the inflatable beach ball up in the air and hitting it with her palms, sending it over to Tsuna. Lambo and I-pin were chasing each other around the white sandy beach, every now and then disrupting the game of volleyball. But, luckily, Tsuna was able to hit it back over the net, bumping it over to Ryohei.

"Nice one, Tsuna-san!" Haru cried, jumping up and down. Tsuna had to admit that Haru looked cute in her orange two-piece swimsuit. Her hair was pulled away from her slightly sweaty face with a huge white bow. Yes, indeed, Tsuna thought that she looked cute.

"Hoi! Kyoko, did you see that?" Ryohei yelled as he hit it over, right to Tsuna - who was still busying admiring Haru's outfit to notice the ball - and landed in the pure sand.

"Nice one, brother!" she squealed, jumping up and high-fiving her brother in delight.

Over across the beach, a bundle of yards away, Gokudera laid, baking in the sun. His Italian glow took over, pushing the pale Japanese-winter skin away. He felt truly happy as he watched the rest of the gang run around like kids. There was Chrome and her boys on a jet-ski, Chikusa driving while Ken and Chrome sat on a black inner tube, bouncing up and down over the waves. The younger kids, tiring themselves out and collapsing every so often to regain consciousness.

Tsuna, the girls and Ryohei were playing volleyball over on the other side of the beach, laughing and yelling, bringing sound to the entire lot. Dino, his sister, and Reborn where laying under a massive umbrella, talking and sipping - probably - alcoholic drinks. Hibari and Kaori were sitting under a separate umbrella, both with cracked open books, still, both mouths were moving. Yamamoto and Violet were swimming around in the ocean, splashing each other and dunking each other under the surface. It looked fun, he idly noted, but not bothering to actually get up and join them.

The world was slowly turning around Gokudera Hayato but he really didn't care. Everything seemed at ease. Yes, the world was at a perfect stand-still as the sun shown down at him.

...

"What are we going to do, Reborn?" Dino darted his eyes frantically back and forth from Bianchi to Reborn. "Look at her! She's living it up with everyone except Tsuna!"

"Calm down," Reborn snapped, rolling his black eyes, "Violet and Tsuna _are going to get married,_ one way or another."

"How?" Dino cried, throwing his hands up in the air. "Violet won't accept anyone! She is so stubborn!"

"Like you should be taking, Bucking Bronco," Bianchi spoke up, her sharp eyes landed sternly on Dino, "If I recall, which I do, you were being forced to marry a certain girl, me, but you ran away. Reborn, dear here, had to come and drag your sorry ass home."

"We - no, that's not - I don't remember!" Dino stuttered, turning red. "That was a totally different time, we were twelve not eighteen!"

"Still, kids don't get married at eighteen." Bianchi kept her head, leveling her glare towards Dino. "Violetta has never been one to be held down, she's like me."

"Do not compare my sister to you!" Dino raged, his eyebrows shooting towards the sky.

"Oh come one, Dino, whether or not you're willing to admit it or not, Violetta is just like me!" Bianchi grinned, looking out towards the sea, towards Violet and Yamamoto fighting in the water, "She is beautiful, for one, and she has never liked being tied down and will rebel whenever given the chance."

"You _are_ tied down though," Dino said bitterly, still not willing to admit his darling little sister had anything in common with Gokudera Bianchi.

"Yes, to the one I've finally fell in love with! Love conquers all!" Bianchi waved her hand flamboyantly, "She has fallen in love!"

"With who?" Dino jumped up, his face - and ears - red with anger.

"My brother of course!"

"No, not him!"

"Yes, of course it's him! Did you see them last night?"

"They didn't even dance together!"

"They were staring at each other all night!" Bianchi paused from the heated yelling match, "They probably even did something afterwards…"

"Shut up!" Dino cried childishly, storming off to no direction at all.

...

With sand pouring out of his ears, Tsuna made his way up the staircase to change. His red nose hurt every time he exhaled. Damn the pale skin, he thought angrily as he carefully peeled off his beach clothing and traded them in for a fresh outfit.

Three knocks was all it took for Tsuna to get to the door. Opening it up, Tsuna came face to face with Gokudera Hayato, his right-hand man. His own hair was wet and scented a soft smell of cigarette smoke. Tsuna never liked the smell but Gokudera always had a way of masking it. He always liked that about him too.

"Can I come in, Juudaime?" he asked eagerly.

"Of course, Gokudera-kun." he let him in, moving aside and following Gokudera into the core of the room. Being in the others' room, he noticed that his was the largest compared to the rest. He felt slightly embarrassed letting Gokudera into the room.

"I actually wanted to ask you something," Gokudera nervously looked around the room.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Well, in town tonight the wine festival starts -"

"The wine festival?"

"Yeah, actually I used to go all the time when I was younger. I thought that you'd like to go," he shrugged, "it's different from the Japanese festivals. I'd bet you'd like it."

"Sure, why not." Tsuna genuinely thought it was a good idea. "Is Yamamoto coming too?"

"I-If you'd want him to," Gokudera said, a tone of bitterness in his voice.

And so, it was planned, tonight at eight sharp, the three would take off to the small town just a few miles away from the residence.

Gokudera, clad in a pair of black trouser and white shirt, lead the pack once they got there. The smell of fresh basil and tomatoes met their noses once they exited the car. The setting summer sun felt cool and good against there sun-kissed skin. Tsuna enjoyed the music and smells as they browsed through various things at the festival.

Coming to the plaza, the three met the seductive gazes of a group of women dressed in almost completely sheer outfits. Yamamoto laughed nervously as one of the women came out from the pack and wrapped her black scarf around his neck. Gokudera was holding back an evil cackle while Tsuna was blushing and trying to look away.

As the sun finally went away, the three retired to a table and eat a small dinner of tortellini and a glass of grape juice.

"Haha, this is fun!" Yamamoto grinned, taking in their surroundings, "All of this is so much different from Namimori, huh Tsuna?"

"Yeah," Tsuna sighed contently.

Gokudera sighed along with Tsuna, lighting a cigarette. "So what do you want to do next? The wine crushing doesn't start for another hour, so we got one to waste."

"Let's go dancing!" Yamamoto laughed, "I wanna practice for the next ball-thing at the Cavallone's!"

"Shut up, you baseball idiot," Gokudera snapped, rubbing his temples, "Plus, I'm sure Violet hates the way you dance…"

"She has never said that," Yamamoto chuckled.

"She told me," Gokudera flashed his own grin over to Yamamoto. "She has also told that she _loves_ the way I dance."

"Right, Gokudera." Yamamoto couldn't help but to laugh.

The three finished their dinner in a comfortable - at least for Tsuna - silence before rising and making their way over to the plaza. After sitting around the huge bin of grapes, the three surveyed their surroundings. Around them, the lights shone brightly against the purple night sky and beautiful Sicilians danced around to the small band playing the seductive tango and salsa music. Gokudera tapped his foot to the beat, secretly wishing that he was out there dancing like he use to.

"Tsuna-san!" Haru's high-pitched squeal broke through the calm night air. The three heads snapped over to the right, resting their shocked glances on four women and one little boy. Bianchi sat, an amused expression spread across her face, her strawberry-colored hair was pulled away from her strong features, showing her gorgeous Italian heritage. Haru and Kyoko were both dressed in red dresses and dancing shoes. I-pin was all dolled up, looking like she was about to go and dance the flamingo while Lambo looked as if he was her partner.

"Kyoko-can, Haru!" Tsuna stood, running over to them.

"Tsuna-kun, we didn't know you would be here!" Kyoko gently placed her hand on Tsuna's shoulder, "Then again, you three all left at the same time so…" she giggled.

"Haha, it's so funny that you guys are here," Yamamoto came around one side of Tsuna and greeted the group. "Bianchi did you bring them here? Gokudera said he use to come to these all the time, did you?"

"Hayato would always runaway to these," she corrected then shrugged, "I always went to get him so he wouldn't get in trouble," she smiled, "I always ended up dancing though, it was so much fun."

"Gokudera would run away?" Tsuna smiled lightly, looking over his shoulder to glance at his right-hand man - who was sitting alone and scowling.

"Let's dance!" I-pin squealed as Yamamoto spun her around and around.

"Come on Tsuna-san!" Haru chanted, tugging at Tsuna's sleeve. The group move into the plaza's cobblestone dance floor, swinging to the beat, not dancing in the tradition Sicilian manner. All seemed to go smoothly as the swung and twirled to the beat.

...

Gokudera watched in a slight disgust as he watched Tsuna dance with Kyoko. He had always wondered what Tsuna saw in that girl but never had the courage to ask him. And plus, if Juudaime wanted it, then he would have it. Wait, Gokudera stopped himself, did that mean Tsuna wanted to be with Violet…?

"Hayato?"

It was like fingers on a chalkboard.

"Violet, I got the impression that you were banned from coming here anymore."

It was true, almost five years ago, Violet was banned from coming to this festival. Dino thought it was dangerous especially since the huge mafia wars were going on then. He had said that Violet was no longer to come to the wine festival, even though he had been taking her since she was two. But looking at her now, it was obvious to Gokudera that Violet would never follow any rules, especially rules established by her brother, the Boss of the Cavallone Family.

"We are wine people, I can't stay away from my heritage, Hayato," she smirked, brushing her hair back over her shoulder.

"I'm telling."

"Shut up you little -"

"Violet?" Yamamoto's cheerful voice rang out excitedly. "Violet is that you?"

"Takeshi!" Violet cried happily, running over to him, now ignoring Gokudera. "I wasn't expecting to see you here!"

"Gokudera asked me and Tsuna to come and check this place out," he smiled down at her. Their black hair blowing gently in the wind, it truly looked like a scene from a romantic film - it sickened Gokudera a little.

Sweat slicked Yamamoto's brow from all the dancing, the little break was refreshing, notably since Violet was the one greeted him for his break.

"Why are you here?"

"A long time ago, believe it or not, the Cavallone's were wine people. That's how we started in the mafia: wine!" Violet laughed gently, her gaze pacing Yamamoto Takeshi and landing on the scene behind him. Tsuna and Kyoko were dancing together, a soft sway hit their hips and their eyes were locked on each other. Everything seemed to be perfect between the two, they seemed to be in a separate world.

"Ladies and Gentleman!" a loud low Italian voice rang out through the crowd, stopping the chatter and music. "I welcome you to the Barlonni Wine Festival! We'd like to open the ceremony with the traditional wine dance to celebrate this season's fruitful harvest! Step forward heads of families, and please help me with welcoming Violetta Cavallone, our special guest!"

All uproars and shouts filled the plaza, claps and encouragement filled the air as Violet stepped forward, her shining aura spread through the whole area.

"Come on, Violet, get your husband-to-be and dance with the rest of the young couples!" the prompter shouted into the mic.

Violet didn't seem to mind the little challenge. It seemed that everyone knew that the Cavallone daughter was getting married. The whole community depended on the Cavallone to protect and guide them for the future, so it clear that they would know when the princess of the Cavallone would be getting married.

Violet danced her way over to Tsuna grabbed him out of the isolated pack of Kyoko and Haru and dragging him over to the grape pit. She smiled at him as they climbed the fence and started to dance around. At first, Tsuna was awkward and lame but now, as Violet guided him with her smooth movements, it seemed so natural - like breathing.

"This is fun, isn't it, Tsuna." Violet said after explaining to Tsuna why she had come to the festival. "I never thought I'd see you here, or I'd never think Hayato would take you."

"It's fun," he agreed, blissfully ignoring the other question. He didn't know why but he felt more comfortable around Violet then before. Something small had changed about her, he was sure… but he couldn't tell what…

As Violet spun him, for a moment, he caught the eye of Kyoko-chan. She sat with her eyes locked onto him and Violet. She looked slightly hurt, her features turned down in a frown. Tsuna tried to looked over at her again but Violet wouldn't turn around for him to see her. Haru, on the other hand, as he saw a moment of her too, seemed completely at ease with the situation, but he didn't know why… they had just found out, from some strange man, that Violet and him were getting married…

"They just found out we're getting married!" Tsuna gasped, grasping at Violet's smooth shoulders. He couldn't help but to sharply stop dancing and turn, just to stare at Kyoko and Haru.

"What is it, Tsuna? What's wrong?" Violet followed Tsuna's gaze and the realization came to her also.

"They never knew…" Tsuna trailed off, his eyes never leaving the Kyoko's.

"Tsuna, does it matter?" Violet's harsh words brought him out of his trance, "What I meant to say was, we really aren't getting married right? So it doesn't really matter."

Violet tried to smile but she just couldn't over the fact that Tsuna was thinking about these two girls who seemed completely useless to the Vongola. Now, she Violetta Cavallone, could be a real help with the Family. She already had the background needed to be the wife of the most powerful boss in the world. She had the street smarts that could take her far, she wasn't weak and didn't want to stay home with the kids - _not that she ever wanted kids -, _she wants to be out on the battle field, protecting her Family.

"I need to go and talk to them…" Tsuna left the ring, in a daze, traveling across the plaza to where Kyoko and Haru sat, however, once he arrived, the two had already left with Bianchi, I-pin, and Lambo.

...

The sun peaked in Tsuna's windows the next morning; he felt like crap, to be blunt. He slowly pulled himself out of bed, trying to remember where it all went wrong. He finally decided it was time to talk to Reborn. Alone.

"What is it, no-good Tsuna?" Reborn asked, his hat lay lopsided on his head, his wild hair poking out in every direction.

"I can't hurt Kyoko-chan like that! I can't marry Violet," Tsuna sighed, defeated already, "She and I just aren't connecting."

"Why do you think that is, Tsuna?" Reborn didn't wait for an answer, "You are waiting for Violet to step up and declare her undying love for you but it isn't going to happen like that. You must step up and be a gentleman, however blunt and straight-forward Violet seems to be, she is really old-fashioned in the love department."

"Huh?"

"She loves a gentleman," Reborn sighed, "Why do you think she is so drawn to Gokudera and Yamamoto? Because they treat her like a queen, they treat her with a respect that couldn't be broken."

"Gokudera doesn't -"

"He may not now but what about five years ago when they were together twenty-four seven? And, really Tsuna, do you think that Gokudera and Violet have just forgotten about those feelings and emotions and memories they've shared? No, of course not."

Tsuna stayed silent.

"Tsuna, no matter how much I hate to say it, but I have to," Reborn looked Tsuna square in the eye, "You are competing with Yamamoto and Gokudera to win over Violet - and she isn't won over easily. She has a past that must be broken and a heart that must be thawed in order to get to her. She isn't going to get give up and marry anybody - not you, not Yamamoto Takeshi, and not Gokudera Hayato - even though that one is more likely then you and Yamamoto…"

* * *

**End of Chapter Ten**

**Thanks. **


	11. Mama

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Fair Maiden of the Cavallone**

The fat, dark furred cat purred as Violet stroked it. Her own dark hair was twirling and spinning in the June air, it's been a whole month since the Vongola arrived. All the windows were open in Dino's private study, the summer wind breezing through, the page in his book kept turning and turning, forcing him to finally give up on his hopeless novel.

"Why did you call me here, Dino?" Violet never called her brother 'brother,' unlike the sweet, charming Kyoko. She sneered slightly at the name, able to fully admit that she was jealous of the girl. She just seemed so care-free, like nothing bad has happened to her - the total opposite of her. And another thing, Violet huffed, this Kyoko girl always got the first glance from_her_ fiancé.

"It has been a month since they have arrived," Dino started, closing the book, "And I'm a little worried."

"So am I," Violet agreed, her hand rubbing the cat's ear, "You still haven't given in."

"Violetta, I'm serious about this," Dino's voice rose, "You have to marry Tsuna, you have to help the Vongola Family!"

"Dino, I don't want to marry him and he is the same," Violet sighed, an amused smirk placed lightly on her lips.

"He does too."

"Honestly, Dino, he doesn't," Violet sighed again, "Do you see the way he looks at Kyoko? Do you see the way it compares to the way he looks at me?"

"Violet, open your eyes! Just because you push something away doesn't mean that it just goes away," Dino stood, walking around his old desk, kneeling next to his sister, "Please, Violet, just try to fall in love."

"Are you serious? Dino, you can't be serious, 'Try to fall in love?'" Violet mocked, scratching the fat cat's ears. "He doesn't want me and I don't want him."

"…Bianchi was right…"

"What does that mean?"

"You're still in love with Hayato aren't you?"

Violet just glared at him, her dark eyes overpowering the ones of her brother's: "Who are _you_ to ask me that? Wait, who are _you_ to tell me who I'm going to marry? You aren't my father!" her voice almost up to a yell, her face slightly pink with anger.

"Well, _your father_ left me as your guardian." Dino sat back down behind the Cavallone desk, resting his lips on his folded hands, "You will treat me with respect, Violetta; I am sick of you pretending you can do whatever you please. That may have been like back then but now it's different. A lot has changed."

"No kidding," Violet scoffed under her breath, not audible for Dino to hear.

"Reborn and I have been talking about the current situation," Dino sighed, "And we've decided to bring in reinforcements."

"Which means?"

"Which means, you will be introduced to Sawada Nana, Tsuna's mother."

Violet just sat there, shell-shocked. The fat cat on her lap was pushed off her lap as she stood suddenly, her face vacant. Dino watched in a slight awe as his sister slowly sulked over to the opened window behind him, her eyes never meeting his. He didn't think this would be the way it would turn out like… He thought for sure she would be up in rage, unable to keep her voice down.

"_What kind of person are you?"_ The words came out with a hiss, just audible over the summer's breeze. "How am I suppose to tell Tsuna's _mother_ that we are married? How can you do that to me?"

Dino didn't bother to answer because, deep down, he knew those words were the truth. He leaned back in his chair as he watched Violet make her exit. Her long dark waves trailing just behind her. Her dark eyes even darker as she left Dino with one more glare before closing the door quietly. Dino smiled a tad, thinking about how once upon a time Violet said she hated it when people slammed the door. His smiled vanished, however, when he thought about how _he_ was going to tell Tsuna.

...

"-And it's as simple as that," Bianchi nodded her strawberry pink head, a content sly grin place upon her lips. Talking with Yamamoto Kaori was such a nice change; Haru and Kyoko were fine and all but Kaori had such a - a, what's the word, Bianchi thought: murderous aura about her that Bianchi just couldn't get in the other girls.

"Really? I would have never imagined," Kaori combed through her black hair. The two girls were sitting out on the porch, under a huge umbrella. Bianchi had a simple black dress on with a huge black floppy hat to protect her from the Sicilian sun. Kaori on the other hand, looked as regal as ever; her black hair was parted to one side of her head, flowing down her shoulders. Her dress was ten times nicer than the one Bianchi pulled off. Another thing Bianchi liked about Kaori; she always stayed true to her feelings.

"I tried on one of my ex-boyfriends," Bianchi nodded again, "Except that time I went over board a little bit and ended up killing him."

Both women turned their heads over to wooden doors leading onto the deck they sat on, Violet loudly dragged her feet onto the cobblestone.

"What's wrong?" Kaori spoke first as Violet took a seat next to the two.

"Dino and Reborn has decided to bring in Tsuna's mother."

"What?" Both Bianchi and Kaori snapped their heads towards Violet.

"Mama is coming?" Bianchi raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow, not able to believe that _both_ Dino and Reborn had decided to actually bring in Tsuna's parents. She honestly couldn't believe they actually took her tiny little suggestion to heart.

"What the hell am I suppose to say to her? 'Ah, hello, ma'am I'm marrying your son.'" Violet buried her face in her hands, her black waves falling around the table. She honestly felt like crying but couldn't actually bring it out. She actually just wanted to scream.

"Don't be down, darling," Bianchi cooed softly, "You'll get out of this, believe me, it will all end in a good way. Just let it play out."

"How am I suppose to tell a mother that I'm marrying his son for power?" Violet snapped her neck up, fierce eyes meeting those of Bianchi, "Or for status? I can't tell her that!"

"Violetta, you don't have to -"

"Just forget it," Violet stood, the chair scratching on the tiles.

...

Chrome's sulky eye traveled down the edge of the house, and to her surprise she found that Namimori baseball playing guy and his scary sister there. She carefully backed up, sure not to make any noise, behind the corner of the wall. Kaori - if that was her name, Chrome thought to herself - looked serious, or more serious then usual.

"I'm going to ask one last time, Takeshi, do you like Violetta?"

"Yeah, I said, she's a cool cat."

"That's not what I mean." Kaori let out an angry breath of air, her face slightly pink, "Are you interested in her?"

"Oh come on, Kaori, don't ask me that." Yamamoto blushed, Chrome smiled at him from behind the wall. She had always thought that Yamamoto was on the cute side, well at least, cuter than the two guys she was with almost twenty-four-seven; but for sure, she nodded her head, he didn't even compare to Mukuro-sama.

"Takeshi," Kaori sighed again, looking up at her younger brother, "She isn't right for you, so, please don't get any ideas."

"What do you mean, 'Not right for me?'" Yamamoto looked mad.

"She is not a good girl, sort to speak. Think about, she's been all around the bases - I'm sure - with that stupid self-proclaimed right-hand man to that girly little friend of yours. She isn't the kind of girl I had thought you interested in."

At first Yamamoto didn't answer his sister, he stood there with a stern expression on his face - one that Chrome had never seen before - picking his words carefully.

"Does any of that matter? Honestly, Kaori?" The stern expression melted and to its replacement shone a light of desperation. "Why do you even care what I think about her anyways."

"Just think about where and what this Violetta has been. Think about what she may be keeping from you, Takeshi." Kaori turned on her heel, towards Chrome, "And besides, she isn't Japanese."

Chrome pulled away from the wall as Kaori started walking towards the edge of the house. Retracing her steps a couple of yards, Chrome pretended she was just rounded the corner, hoping it would be believable to Kaori. Luckily, as Kaori rounded the corner, she barely even glanced at Chrome, only a simple nod was emitted from the second-in-command in the Disciplinary Committee.

Chrome didn't take her time around the side of the house, curious as to where Yamamoto went off to. Rounded the next corner, she almost came face to back with the one in question.

"What are you doing?" Violet's soulful voice came out like honey, hitting Chrome's ears with a surprise.

Looking over Yamamoto's high shoulder, Chrome saw Violetta leaning on the balcony, back to her and Yamamoto. She was looking down at…

"…Gokudera?" Chrome jumped, hearing Yamamoto's voice crack the simple silence shocked her.

Gokudera was leaning on a red sports car, a cigarette in hand. Chrome had to admit - even though she didn't necessarily like the right-hand man to her boss - that Gokudera looked cool. A opened buttoned up shirt blew in the breeze, along with his gray hair. Smoke was slowly filling her nostrils, making her cringe away behind Yamamoto more.

"Going for a ride," Gokudera answered Violet's question, a smirk placed upon his rosy lips. "Wanna come?"

Violet just smiled down at him, a sultry smile, in the world of Chrome. Her eyes slightly clouding over as she descending the stairs, a silent yes. Sliding into the leather seat, Violet was offered her own cigarette, which she took gracefully, lighting it up and laughing a sweet laugh to something Gokudera had said.

Yamamoto, on the other hand, was far from being happy. Chrome was slightly at a stand still, watching the previous scene and now watching this. Yamamoto dragged his feet along the front of the house, walking to the front door, totally unaware about the second audience member.

"That is so odd." Chrome sighed to herself, "I thought Violetta was suppose to marry Boss…"

...

"Welcome to my home, Senora Sawada," Dino kissed gently the top of Tsuna's - to say the least - overwhelmed mother's hand.

"My, my, Dino-san," Sawada Nana blushed as Dino let go of her little hand, "Always the gentleman."

"Please don't make me blush, Senora." Dino grinned down at the little woman, "It's too bad that your husband couldn't make it."

"Oh yes, indeed it is," Nana frowned a little, "Yes, away on a hunt in Alaska - or something far away and cold like that."

"Ah, I see." Dino nodded, "Well, won't you let me bring you to your son."

"Tsu-kun!" Nana finally squealed when she came face to face with her only child. Tsuna, on the other hand, was more than less excited to see his mother. This, he knew, would be harder than keeping the secret of his father's occupation from her. He remembered clearly the moment when Dino told him he had to tell his mom that he was going to get married. Except, where was his wife-to-be?

"Mom. Glad you've made it here safe," Tsuna said, a bit embarrassed.

"Is that all you can say to your mother?" Nana scowled, "Ah, Kyoko-chan, you are here too!"

With the distraction of Kyoko, Tsuna wiggled his way over to Dino.

"Where is Violet?"

"No one has seen her." Dino gulped, not sure if he should tell Tsuna about Gokudera or not.

"Does that mean I have to tell her myself?" Tsuna was obviously nervous about doing this, which made this all the more worse for Dino. He felt terrible for doing this but it seemed as if there were no other way.

"I'm afraid so."

"After dinner?"

"After dinner."

...

Yamamoto sat by himself out on the balcony, swaying his feet over the edge of the railing. Thinking about what his sister had said earlier, and about how Violet was so easily swept away by Gokudera. He was jealous, yeah, he could admit that to himself and to anyone who asked, but he just wished he wasn't. He didn't like to feel jealously towards his best friend…

...

"Mom," Tsuna couldn't met the eyes' of his mother, "I've got some news for you."

"Good news I hope!"

Tsuna, Nana, Dino, Reborn, Bianchi, Kyoko, Haru, and Yamamoto were all sitting around in the library after dinner that night - with still no sign of Violet.

"Yeah, it's good news…"

"Spit it out, Tsuna." Reborn spoke up, keeping an ever watchful eye on his still young student.

"Yeah, Tsu-kun, tell me!" Nana cooed softly to her son, brushing some hair our of his face. He tried to move away in annoyance but couldn't escape the wrath of his mother. "I won't be mad."

It was like she already knew, Tsuna thought, blushing at the fact he actually has to say this out loud. If his dad was here, it would be a different story. He would just have to casually mention the fact that he is going to get married to Violet and his father would take over. It would be so much more simpler.

"W-Well," Tsuna knew this was it; no turning back, "I-I've decided t-to get m-m-married…"

"M-Married?" Nana turned red, a grin slowly forming on her lips, she looked genuinely happy for her son, "To Kyoko-chan? I knew this day would come!"

"No, mama, Tsuna isn't getting married to Kyoko. He is getting married to Dino's younger sister." Reborn interrupted Nana's wonderful day dreams of her son's wedding day, bringing it down so far, that she couldn't even imagine the bride.

"Tsu-kun? Is that true?" Nana looked shell-shocked, her brown eyes widening with every second of the torturous wait of a answer, "Didn't you just get here a month ago?"

"Mom-"

"I haven't even met this girl," Nana looked to Reborn for help, "Who is she?"

"Don't worry, mama, Violetta is a good girl," Reborn comforted her with an arm around her shaking shoulders, "You'll love her; Tsuna sure does."

"Reborn -" Tsuna was as well shocked as his mother; he couldn't believe this was happening so quickly.

"Well, if Tsu-kun is happy then I guess, that's all that matters…"

"The wedding won't be for a couple of months, of course, mama, so you can get to know your daughter-in-law." Reborn continued, ignoring Tsuna's pleading eyes.

"That's right. Senora, Violetta and Tsuna still have some this to go over," Dino nodded his had rather matter-of-factly, "Besides, we need your husband here for the actual wedding."

"Oh my, my husband!" Nana seemed to perk up just at the mention of her darling husband. "Tsu-kun, we must call him and tell him the good news."

I'm sure he already knows, Tsuna thought to himself.

"Come on, Tsu-kun, let's call your father."

That's just like her, Tsuna continued on his trail of thought; She had gotten over the initial shock of her son marrying someone other than her perfect rendition of her son's wife. As long as her son was happy, she was happy. Although, that wasn't the case for the previous imaginary daughter-in-law, Kyoko, whom was sitting by herself in the corner of the room, shocked and speechless.

Tsuna had tactfully excused himself, reassuring his mother that she could finish the deed herself, and retreated to the side patio. Taking in the fresh night air, Tsuna felt his cheeks cool down a bit. He couldn't imagine in his wildest dreams that his mother would take it this good. His mother was so simply persuaded by Reborn that this was, in fact, what he wanted. And if Tsuna, her only son, wanted it, she most defiantly wanted it.

"How could she," Tsuna bent his head on the stone railing, "Believe that?"

"Tsuna-kun?" _her_ high, sweet voice melted Tsuna's heart every time he heard it; even know with his world crashing down on him.

"Kyoko…" Tsuna turned on his heel, trying a fake smile, trying to impress her.

"Tsuna-kun, so it's true," Kyoko smiled sadly, "You really love her?"

Tsuna just stared at Kyoko; not her too. She couldn't believe the stupid, idiotic, absurd, ridiculous _story_ that Reborn and Dino put out to the rest of the world. He didn't love Violet nor did he want to marry her… but then again, he couldn't totally dismiss the fact that he felt something for Violet. He and her had barely had any time to talk or tell more about each other, other than the obvious. _But he didn't love her…_

"Kyoko-chan," Tsuna didn't know what to say, what to do. He had to pretend that him and Violet were actually going to get married, because he knew that Reborn and the rest of the Vongola family would force him into this marriage, whether both of the victims kicked and screamed. He had to make it believable but he didn't want to break the bond with Kyoko. He truly cared for her…

"Yes?" she edged on, nodding her head with a slight depressed eagerness.

"I'm marrying Violetta."

* * *

**End of chapter eleven.**

**Have a good day! **


	12. Words

**Disclaimer - I do not own KHR or Vogue. :)**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Fair Maiden of the Cavallone**

The warm sunlight poured in through the open curtain, finally hitting the peaceful face of Violetta Rosa Cavallone, the young princess; one who never wakes up when she isn't ready, however, this particular morning was different from the rest. A hairsplitting headache accompanied the morning sun, Violet's eyes tried desperately to keep both out but it wasn't working the way she planned.

"Damn…" Violet snarled, rubbing her head. Last night was a complete blur, she only remembered ending up at the wine bar but from there, she could barely remember.

Rolling over in the plush pillows, Violet came in contact will a warm, hard wall. Forcing herself to open an eye, she came face to face with the one person she'd never think she would wake up in bed next to. Gokudera Hayato's serene face met her startled expression. Both eyes opened, Violet slowly took in the sight of Hayato laying next to her.

Lifting the blanket up, she let out a relief sigh, noting that both her and Hayato had both of their clothes on. Looking around the room with squinty eyes, Violet's head pounded at she also noted that this was _his_ room, not her own.

"What the hell…" Violet pushed her black hair behind her shoulders, trying to think back at what happened last night. After sitting up for a minute or two, it all seemed to come back to her. Yes, yesterday Dino - her damn brother- told her that she would have to meet Tsuna's mother. She remember being absolutely lipid with him and running off, then Hayato was there and they just, they just drove off. The wine festival seemed like a good escape at the time but now, as she sat there rubbing her sore head, it seemed like the worst mistake she has ever made.

"Damn sun…" Violet still couldn't think right let alone speak right.

"Gokudera! Gokudera!" an ever cheerful voice came through the silence; a _loud _ever cheerful voice broke the silence. "You there? Gokudera!"

"Shit, shit, shit!" Violet flipped over, shaking Gokudera fiercely, "Wake up!"

"Ahhhh -" Gokudera groaned and rolled over, his back now to Violet.

"Wake up! Wake up, damnit!" Violet hissed desperately, "Hayato, wake up!"

"Violet?"

One eye opened, meeting those of the Cavallone. "Where are we?"

"Gokudera, can I come in?" Yamamoto's had an impatient edge.

Gokudera's eyes snapped open, fully processing the situation. He shot up in bed, barely noticing that Violet was in the small bed as him - just waking up. He grabbed her by the shoulders and flipped her over himself, so she was on the edge of the bed. She crawled off and dropped swiftly to the ground. Now on her hands and knees, she shuffled herself underneath the bed.

"What is it, baseball idiot?" Gokudera growled, rubbing his sore head.

"Ah, you're finally awake." Yamamoto grinned as he came in, "You missed you at breakfast."

"What time is it?"

"I suspect you don't know," Yamamoto laughed lightly, "The sun probably doesn't bother you until noon," Yamamoto looked out the window, "Anyways, Tsuna's mom is here."

"What?" Gokudera cringe at the loudness of his voice, it made his head pound even harder. Oh yes, he thought to himself, this was the result of him and Violet getting drunk and staying up all night. He hated her so much.

"Yeah, apparently, she is here for the wedding…" Yamamoto grew serious, his cheerful face dimmed down, sending a small chill down Gokudera's back.

"It's a waste," Gokudera shrugged, stepping down from the bed, stepping down on the opposite side Violet was on.

"Why? Are you and Violet serious or something?" Yamamoto tried to fight with the jealously leaking from his voice but couldn't hide it any longer. He was a damned fool over Violet, a damned fool trying to catch air with a net. Somehow he didn't think he could catch her, but then again, he truly wanted her… he wanted her all to himself.

"Are you crazy? Violet and I have nothing going on," Gokudera snapped, pulling his shirt over his head. The smell making his groan aloud in disgust. "What makes you think that we - we are serious?"

"I saw you two driving off yesterday," Yamamoto sighed, "I thought you two were in the past, she told me that you two were in the past."

Gokudera just sat in awe. First, he woke up in bed with Violet and now Yamamoto was pouring his naïve heart out to him. He didn't know what to say, what to do. Yamamoto was such a sweet guy, and that took a lot out of Gokudera to admit that. But why did Yamamoto like Violet? He saw something with the two the first time they got there but really? Is he that serious about her?"

"We are, if we even had anything," Gokudera quickly shed his pants and pulled on a clean pair, "I don't see why you care so much."

"No one does. I mean, just yesterday my sister tried to talk me out of it, but I don't know what it is. Violet is just so - just so…" Yamamoto smiled sadly and shrugged, "I don't know how to put it; she's just so…"

"Seductive? Vindictive?" Gokudera thought of the two words he thought fitting for the girl underneath his bed. "Listen, Yamamoto, don't try with her… She isn't the one to be tied down."

Yamamoto just sat there for a second, Gokudera honestly thinking that he got to Yamamoto with the dead truth but after those small seconds, he couldn't help but to want to smack his fellow guardian: "I don't care what anyone says, I'm going after her."

And with that, Yamamoto stood, forgetting his initial goal for coming in, and exited the room. Gokudera went back to the bed after locking the door after Yamamoto and sat, kicking underneath the bed, trying to kick the one is question of Yamamoto's love.

"Knock it off," Violet crawled out, a laugh came from Gokudera's lips. "What?"

"You look like hell." Gokudera surveyed his lost love - if you will, he smirked inwardly. Her hair was poking in every which way, static electricity in full. The dress she wore yesterday was torn a little at the bottom, and wrinkled to an extent that was unironable. She really did look like hell with her glaring up at him.

"Shut up," Violet stood, brushing off her knees, "I can't just strip in front of anybody, sorry."

"What do you think?" Gokudera asked.

"About Takeshi? Ah, jeeze, I don't even know what to think. He's so sweet, such a nice guy, you know. But…" Violet paused, not able to find the right words, "He and I are more of just friends. Is that wrong?"

"How in the hell would I know? I don't swing that way."

"Shut up," Violet snarled, jumping onto the bed, "I still like him."

"Better than me?"

"I like everyone better than you." Violet didn't seem to be joking. "Did you know he kissed me."

"What?" Gokudera jumped up from the bed, "He kissed you? What the hell, Violet?"

Violet burst out laughing, the reaction was priceless. "Don't worry, it didn't compare to our first time… If I remember correctly, you bit my lip so hard it started to bleed."

"Shut up."

"You were so clumsy," Violet chuckled, running her long elegant hand other Gokudera's cheek, "Too bad you aren't that cute anymore."

...

Violet danced gracefully down the hall, combing through her messy hair. Her bare feet curled and twisted in the old Mediterranean rugs, sending little spurts of warmth through her legs. Just after turning on last corner into the corridor to the kitchen - she was rather hungry and needed some coffee - she came face to face with Sawada Nana, except Violet wasn't aware of the fact that it was Sawada Nana.

"Excuse me, dear." Nana giggled calmly, moving her way around Violet.

"Shouldn't you be working on lunch? Our guest has a very important person here; lunch should be impeccable."

"Well, if you insist…" Nana was, to say the least, confused at this. Her mind raced with one thought: 'The Italians sure are odd.'

...

"Good afternoon, Tsuna, Takeshi." Violet nodded her well manicured head. Her black waves were curled to a perfection, dancing elegantly down her toned back. Her dress was smooth and formfitting, showing off her dancer's body.

"V-Violet," Tsuna started but was interrupted by Kyoko and Haru who had just entered the dining room.

"Good afternoon, Violetta," Kyoko smiled sweetly, showing her gleaming teeth.

"Afternoon." Violet shortly said, not interested.

"I was thinking, Violet, that you. Tsuna, and his mother would like to spend the afternoon out on the yacht." Dino took a sip from his glass, "It would give the both of you time to talk about some details with mama."

"By the way, where is your mother, Tsuna?" Violet noticed earlier that she was not at the table yet. Kyoko and Haru took their seats around Tsuna, while Gokudera entered the room, taking a seat next to Yamamoto. The others started to gather but she had not seen the famous Sawada 'Mama' Nana. She was truly eager to meet the mother of her fiancé.

"She should be coming soon," Dino nodded, "So what do you say, little bro?"

"I-I don't know," Tsuna fidgeted nervously under Dino, Violet, Gokudera, and Kyoko's gaze. "I guess I wouldn't m-mind."

"Good, then it's settled!"

"Tsu-kun, the weather is just too delightful!" Nana's high, maternal voice rang out; the voice reminded Violet of one of their maids…

As Nana entered the room, Violet almost choked on her drink. The sight of the 'maid' shocked Violet so much she was actually speechless. No words could describe the feel of embarrassment that coursed through her. Luckily, Nana didn't even seem to recognize Violet as the girl from before. She looked as cheerful as ever, like nothing bothered her about the sight of the Cavallone princess.

After lunch was served, Dino stayed true to his word of letting Violet and Tsuna have the privilege of riding out on the yacht with Nana. Their departure stirred some sort of interest within the house. Yamamoto was the first to be seen standing on the front balcony. Kaori soon entered the scene, staring down her brother, followed by a semi-curious Hibari. Chrome, to Tsuna's surprise, entered next, only keeping her attention on Yamamoto. Gokudera was last to watch them take their leave, but he didn't seem the least bit interested in the three of them.

"Aw, the sun feels so nice!" Nana kindly cooed, looking up at the bright summer sun. "I love it here, don't you, Tsu-kun?"

"Yeah, it sure is nice." Tsuna agreed, for a moment forgetting about the current situation.

"What about you Violetta-chan, it must be nice living here."

The only think that really annoyed Violet about Nana was the way she thought of things. She couldn't believe how unbelievably dense this woman was. Kaori had reenacted the night before, telling her how well Nana had token the news. How could this woman, claiming to be the loving and caring mother of the Vongola, not see that her son didn't want to get married. Married to Violet nonetheless.

"I do."

"My husband would love it here too, I bet." Nana smiled simply.

Violet felt like laughing at the woman but contained herself, instead she turned to Tsuna. Wrapping her small arm around his waist, she made him squirm and wiggle, blushing madly. She just smiled down at him, making him uncomfortable never ceased to amuse her.

"Oh come on, Tsu-kun, don't give me that look," Violet joked lightly, sticking her tongue out at him, forcing a grin to appear on his face.

"So, Violetta-chan, what do you love most about my son?" Nana asked cheerfully, noticing their 'coziness.'

"His ability to say no." Violet rolled her eyes, pulling away from Tsuna; she didn't want to be giving Nana the wrong idea about her and her son.

"Yes, Tsu-kun can really stick up for himself." Nana nodded in agreement to the ironic and sarcastic comment on Violet's part, "_My_ favorite thing about my son… Hmm… Well, it would have to be his eyes, you know, he has the same eyes as his father."

"Oh."

"Don't you love his eyes?"

"They are alright."

"You must then love this eyes, yes?"

"Not really."

"What about his baby soft hair?"

"It's too spiky."

"Oh."

"Hmm-Mmm."

Tsuna sat in the middle of his mother's desperate attempts to make peace with Violet and the latter's short and curt responses. He didn't know what had gotten into the usual sociable Violetta Cavallone but didn't really care to venture into it. He sat quietly, keeping his eyes downs. Not wanting to get in the middle of the little tiff his mother was digging herself into, he stood, striding over to the deck side.

He barely was listening when his mother dove nose first into embarrassing childhood stories - without Violet's interest. Looking out over the crystal blue ocean, he slightly fell in love with Sicily all over again. The small ripples broke any prejudices he had about this whole thing - looking over his shoulder at a very bored looking Violet, he realized it wouldn't be that bad being married to her.

"That's all very interesting and all," Violet finally placed the piece of jet black hair back on her chest, along with the rest before looking Nana straight in the eye, "But I don't care."

It only took a second for Nana to come up with something: "Of course, of course," she nodded her head vigorously, "Girls these days only look towards the future."

Violet collapsed on the padded seat in defeat.

Yes, Tsuna thought smiling, this wouldn't be that bad.

...

"My mom is just like that," Tsuna shrugged, flipping through the book Dino had lent him.

"You know she's missing something up there," Violet gestured with her pointed figure up in the brain area, making a very uncharacteristically quiet Yamamoto chuckle.

"She just wants whatever I want," Tsuna shrugged again, "When I said I wasn't going to a University she was mad at first but then she just realized that that was what I wanted, she just said okay. She really wants what I want, that is why she's like that."

"That's odd." Violet and Yamamoto both said at the same time.

"You know how moms are…" Tsuna came to the slow realization that both Violet and Yamamoto didn't have a mom. Thankfully, the two didn't seem offended at it. "Sorry."

"Don't bother," Violet shrugged, "I already told you, even if I knew my mother, I would hate her."

"Why?"

It was Yamamoto's curious voice that broke the semi-awkward silence.

"She was weak," Violet obviously didn't catch the serious undertone to Yamamoto's voice. "She didn't have what it took to be in the Family. She just couldn't take the heat… and she got burned."

"How can you say that?"

It was Tsuna's turn to let the venom flow.

"What?" Violet snapped her head up from the semi-interesting Vogue Italia that sat opened on her lap.

"How can you say that about your mother? The one that no doubt loved you with all her heart? The one that gave life to you?" Tsuna was standing now, looking down at Violet. He truly felt a strong emotion that he couldn't name run through him, his heart raced with a sort of passion that, again, he couldn't name. He wondered vaguely if it was anger or just… no he couldn't put his finger on it.

"I'm sorry, but I'm just speaking the truth." Violet shrugged indifferently.

"Don't give me that," Tsuna spat, "Maybe if you had a mother, you wouldn't be such a…"

It went silent, the three knew what was coming but couldn't prepare themselves for what Tsuna's scary deep voice growled.

"Such a… slut."

* * *

**LA GASP!**

**End of Chapter Twelve.**

**...It was either slut or whore... Neither is Tsuna-ish... I'm sorry. :)  
**

**Thank you all. Ciao, ciao. **

**Pointers? Likes? Dislikes? **


	13. Ring

**Disclaimer - I do not own KHR**

**Enjoy. **

* * *

**Fair Maiden of the Cavallone**

The sweet breeze was the only disruption in the room. Yamamoto stood, for Violetta stood also, her fists already made. Tsuna, standing just feet away from Violet didn't coil back as if expected. He stood firm, glaring from under his lashes at Violet. All three sets of eyes were hard and serious.

"What did you just call me." Violet took a step forward, forcing Yamamoto to take another step toward her. He placed a gentle hand on her arm but she shrugged it off with fury, "Don't touch me."

"You hear me," Tsuna sneered, his own eyes flaring up, "Don't try to pretend you aren't. I saw you last night with Gokudera creep into the house."

Tsuna didn't let Violet, or Yamamoto for that matter, say anything. His words came out like venom.

"And just because you're treated as some kind of 'princess,' doesn't mean you can get whatever boy you like," Tsuna paused, glancing at Yamamoto, "You're just toying with everyone, 'cause after I saw you _coming out of Gokudera's room_ this morning, I knew you were just out to get _with _him."

Violet's dark brown eyes leaked with venom; stronger than that of Tsuna's voice: "You have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh really?" Tsuna cut in, "I saw you! I saw you and him go into his room last night and you came out this morning all messy! I saw you and I know what you did."

"Wait -" Yamamoto's voice pierced through the tense air, "You were in the room when I was?"

Violet turned slightly on her heel, looking at Yamamoto from the corner of her eye. He was gawking from Tsuna to Violet - embarrassed and angry. "Takeshi…"

"Don't try and comfort him! We all know you don't care about anyone other than your own pleasures!" Tsuna was on fire, "You are just a tramp."

Violetta Rosa Cavallone had never slapped anyone, and she wasn't going to start with Sawada Tsunayoshi. Her fist nailed into his jaw with a fury that couldn't be matched. Tsuna went flying back onto the chair he was previously on, knocking over the lamp that sat close by. Violet would have hit him again if it wasn't for the lock hold Yamamoto had pretty only had to use for Gokudera.

"Let me go, damnit!" Violet yelled, trying to kick at Tsuna.

Yamamoto wrapped a strong, baseball-toned, arm around Violet's waist, pulling her gently backwards towards the open doors. Out on the deck, he gently pushed her down the stairs onto the push green grass. After guiding her for a couple of yards on the grass, he felt she was cooled down enough on let go of her.

"You okay?" Yamamoto tried to sound as easy-going as possible but it didn't come across as such.

"No." Violet, rather childishly, kicked at the grass with the toe of her shoe.

"Neither am I, I guess." Yamamoto shrugged, joining Violet in her child-like attitude. "You were really in the room?"

Violet didn't dare look away from the Namimori superstar that stood almost peacefully in front of her. She felt several pair of eyes on her. She knew that that little Mist guardian's eye was watching her intently with her two goons where up on the balcony also.

"Under the bed."

"So Tsuna was right…" Yamamoto squinted his eyes tightly, not able to process all of this. First Tsuna using language that he didn't even know Tsuna was capable of using. Second, he had poured his heart out to Gokudera, thinking innocently that no one was listening. The list could keep going but his attention was brought on full force when Violet opened her mouth and closed it several times.

"It wasn't like he said," Violet insisted angrily, "True, he saw us coming in that night but nothing happened, Takeshi, I promise. We went into town and pretty much drunk ourselves silly. Come on, Takeshi, you know how both me and Gokudera feel about each other."

"Yeah but…"

"Takeshi, I can swear to you that Gokudera and I didn't do anything," Violet tried to calm herself but with an audience she couldn't help but to flare up her emotions, "I wouldn't hurt you like that…"

"But you don't - You are marrying Tsuna."

"Takeshi, we don't want to marry each other, especially not now." Violet tried to place her hand on Yamamoto's arm but he pulled away, "You're such a good friend… I don't want to hurt you."

"Nothing more?" his voice was barely audible. He was obviously taking about Violet's feelings toward him, the truth always hurt.

"I-" Violet, for one of the few moments it actually happened, was speechless. "I honestly don't know, Takeshi, I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Yamamoto grinned, a reaction Violet wasn't expecting, "I'll keep pushing, so don't worry, you'll get all of me one day."

Violet burst out laughing, momentarily forgetting about the scene that went down just minutes ago, "Okay, right, Takeshi."

"So," he gulped, hoping he didn't deserve the same fate as Tsuna, "What got to you…?"

...

"Juudaime!" Gokudera's voice echoed through the room. Tsuna was still sprawled across the chair, rubbing his sore cheek.

"Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna pulled himself up, placing his hand on his cheek, not pulling away. "I just did something…"

"Who hit you, Juudaime?" Gokudera already look angry, even though he didn't even know the story. Through the rage and pain, Tsuna felt guilty because he knew that Gokudera would never, ever, backstab him. He felt a little bit of his heart warm towards his right-hand man. But still, he couldn't believe he told Violet all those things… they couldn't be true, could they?

"I really screwed everything up," Tsuna sat back, properly, on the chair, "I really am no-good."

"Who did this to you?" Gokudera repeated, getting slightly annoyed that he was getting the information he wanted.

"Vio-"

"Violet?" Gokudera was already halfway out of the room, "That little -"

"No, Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna chased after him, grabbing his arm, preventing him to go after the young Cavallone, "It wasn't her fault."

"Sure as hell it is."

"You don't even know the whole story," Tsuna tried dragging the hitman back to the sitting area but had no luck, "I deserved it."

"What are you talking about, Juudaime?"

"I just totally screwed up…" Tsuna didn't know how to explain what had happened to Gokudera. With much support and reassurance, Tsuna reenacted the scene that just went down not minutes ago. He didn't have the same anger he had then, and still to this moment did he know why it had come out like that. He couldn't believe that that was _him_ talking to Violetta like that. It just wasn't like him.

"What exactly did you call her?" Gokudera and Tsuna were now sitting together on the couch, Tsuna looking as if he was about to break down. The latter had not specified what exactly he had said to Violet, just saying it was something bad.

"…I don't feel comfortable saying it." Tsuna groaned quietly, wishing it had never happened. "She just attacked my mom and, and, and I just had to… I just didn't know how to… Gokudera-kun, I didn't mean it."

"What did you call her, Juudaime, I won't judge you." Gokudera reassured his boss. "Just tell me what you said to her."

"…" Tsuna sat quietly, looking down at his shuffling feet, "The opposite of a lady."

"A bitch?" Gokudera guessed, he honestly wasn't getting it.

"No. Opposite of a classy lady."

"A," he paused, thinking, "…Sl-Slut?"

"Gokudera, I didn't mean it," Tsuna looked lost, "I was just mad at her. I said that she was messing around with every guy in this house. I feel awful."

"You called her a-?" Gokudera was trying to hold back a slight smile, before realizing what that probably meant for Violet. He knew she was touchy about any subject including 'romance' after being brought away from the convent and being forced into a explicit relationship. He could imagine the rage of Violet being unleashed onto his boss. "Tsuna, I think the reason Violet lashed out…"

"She had a right!" Tsuna cried, "I called her something I should have never called any one! She just attacked my mom though… I couldn't let that go."

"Wait, Juudaime, calm down for a second okay? You did nothing wrong," Gokudera put up his hand for silence from the Vongola, "Violetta had no right to attack your mother like that, but on the other hand, Violet is keeping something to herself. The reason why," Gokudera sighed, hoping Violet wouldn't ring his neck, "She is so - uh, what is the word? - self-conscious about being called - well anything to do with not being a lady…"

He paused again, not knowing how to word it.

"You know how she got those scars? Well, the reason behind it is…" Gokudera went into a detailed explanation of Violet's bloody and tearful past couple of months. He couldn't help but to mention the same thing happened to him when he called Violet something other than a lady; how she freaked at him and almost killed him. That little bit made Tsuna smile a crack but, still, the boss-to-be was guilt driven.

"And now?" Tsuna interrupted almost at the end, before the part where the money was all paid off.

Finishing the recent life-story of Violetta, Gokudera sat back and patted his hands together: "I can only imagine that is why Violet went off on you."

"Why didn't she tell me?" Tsuna sat back in amazement, totally shell-shocked from the story, "We _are_ suppose to be getting married."

"Don't worry, Juudaime," Gokudera stood, "Violet can handle a few harsh words. It isn't like she is a total maiden of the church. She is as hardcore as Hibari."

"Gokudera…" Tsuna smiled softly at his right-hand mans - no - friend's attempt to cheer him up. He felt his heart melt under Gokudera's soft gaze. He couldn't believe that he had blamed Gokudera for this. He didn't know what to say or do. Nonetheless, he just went for it, "I accused her of, um, sleeping with you."

"What?" Gokudera twirled around in that heartbeat, a shocked and slightly offended face her wore, "Juudaime, you know I wouldn't do that to you!"

" I know, Gokudera-kun, I don't know what I was thinking…"

...

"I hate you!" hands clenched at Gokudera's suit, as if afraid to let go. Thick, tense, air filled the already cramped hall. "I hate you so much, damnit!"

If at one point, at least to Gokudera, this was the one that made Violet look truly hideous. Her teeth clenched behind pulled back lips, a hiss at the tip of her tongue. Her eyes closed tightly, trying to hide the nonexistent tears.

"I had to tell him," Gokudera tried to pull Violet away so he could look at her. Once the task was finally complete, he noticed how much of a little child Violet looked, "He was so torn up inside."

"I don't give a shit, Hayato!" Violet bitterly hissed, "You promised me you wouldn't tell anyone! God, how can I face him?"

"Violet, he understands," Gokudera tried to comfort her but it wasn't helping. Only twice had he seen the notorious Violetta Rosa cry. She was trying at hard as she could not to let a tear fall but one slipped out, breaking the perfect sun-kissed cheek. "He is so sorry, he really didn't mean it."

"You told him I've slept with some scumbag who…" Violet punched Gokudera in the chest, pushing him hard against the wall. "God, I hate you."

"_I am proud to present, my little sister, Violetta Rosa Cavallone!" _Dino's cheerful, unaware, voice called crystal clear through the hall, forcing Violet away. She shot Gokudera one last heartbreaking glare until walking to the corner of visibility for the party goers. She pressed her hands into her eyes, whipping away any signs of her weakness.

The red, form-fitting, dress flowed calmly in the party, jazz, air; a pool of blood wrapping around her feet. The music played softly as Violet descended the staircase. On the bottom, Tsuna waited, red-faced, for Violet's hand. She had forgotten the purpose of the 'ball' but now, after the day's events, she really didn't care. All she knew was, she didn't want to face Tsunayoshi.

Violet said a couple of greeting words quietly as she made it down the steps, placing her hand in that of the Vongola's. Tsuna didn't dare meet Violet's gaze, however.

Dino stood, smiling, wrapping a maroon colored arm around his sister, kissing her temple. "Smile, baby sister."

"Don't touch me," she angrily shook him off, leading, or dragging rather, Tsuna away.

"Oh no you don't," she cringed as Dino followed the two. He grabbed Tsuna rather than Violet and twisting him around, forcing him to let go of Violet. "You two have to dance."

"No." Violet turned and snarled at her brother, "I'm don't feel like it."

"Vio-"

"Actually Dino, I wanted to talk to Violet," Tsuna turned a dark shade of red, almost matching Violet's crimson dress. "In private."

"F-Fine," Dino grinned, totally unaware of what happened this afternoon. Thinking something good what up, he made his retreat.

Violet followed her brother's lead and turned to go but Tsuna was too fast for her. He reached out and grabbed her forearm: "Please?"

Following him out the open French doors, the summer breeze cooled both Violet's and Tsuna's faces. Nothing seemed right to the two as they were out on the balcony; stiff air followed Tsuna uncharacteristically. Violet, on the other hand, wasn't willing to even meet Tsuna's innocent and curious gaze. He was truly still beating himself up over what he had said to her, and he was going to let her know even if she wasn't willing to look at him.

"Violet, I'm so sorry about this afternoon," Tsuna shuffled his feet nervously, his jaw still aching a bit. "I really didn't mean it."

Violet didn't answer him, she just moved away from him, heading towards the railing, leaning on it.

"Please, Violet, except my apology," Tsuna begged, not afraid or ashamed to in the first place, "I shouldn't have said that, it wasn't like me… It's just that… I don't think you can understand how I feel towards my mom. Your died when you were small while mine has been raising me and supporting me every minute of every day. It was so unlike me but…"

"You really love her?" Violet asked quietly, not quite understanding what Tsuna felt for Nana.

"She only wants what I do. She doesn't care if I'm marrying a girl she has never even met before. When I told her I'm not going to a University, she just shrugged and said 'okay.' She just wants what I do." Tsuna felt like crying, "I just had to stand up for her, but I know that I could have done it in a way that didn't insult you -"

"Insult me?" Violet turned ever so slowly, finally facing her fiancé, "Don't pity me, Tsuna, don't you dare pity me. I don't need it, even if you think you understand what I've been through and what has happened to me, you don't."

"No, Violet, I -"

"Just because Hayato told you about my private past, doesn't mean anything has changed." Violet looked so weak for a second, Tsuna thought; her eyes looking almost as if she was about to start crying herself. The rosy red cheeks she usually wore were pale and dead looking. "I can't understand why you love your mother so much because I've never known any mother. The only friend I ever had didn't have a mother and no one if the Family brings theirs' into the Cavallone."

"Violet, it isn't even about that anymore," Tsuna shook his head almost angrily, "You've been hurt and I just reinforced that when I called you…"

"Please, don't bring that up."

If at any time, now was the time that made Violet look at weak as possible, and it slightly scared Tsuna by the sight. She looked so hurt from him bringing it up, he couldn't believe he was making all these wrong turns. The way she just stared off into the distance just made Tsuna want to kill himself right there and then.

"You need someone to be there for you," Tsuna almost whispered, a tone that was almost stolen away by the music, "You don't have a mom to hold you at night… but, I want to be there for you Violet…"

"I don't need anyone."

"When I first meet you I thought that was true, but after Gokudera told me what had happened," Tsuna smiled gently, "I want to be the one to make you smile again. Only as a friend of course."

She snapped her head up, her eyes lined with red. She walked towards Tsuna, her arms snaking themselves around him. He did the same, tucking her head underneath his chin.

"I'm in so much pain," Violet was barely audible as she was pressed to Tsuna's tuxedo jacket, "And I'm only spreading it to you, I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Tsuna sighed, "I'm the one who should be saying sorry."

"Aren't you disgusted?"

"No."

They stood together for awhile, swaying to the music, in each other's arms. Violet cried silently in Tsuna's arms as he just patted her smooth black curls softly. No one seemed to notice the two where gone from the party and even if they had discovered them, no one would dare disrupt the two.

"Why are you so nice to me?" Violet looked up after a long comfortable silence.

"I already told you," Tsuna shrugged, "I want to be here for you."

"I'm still not marrying you." Violet smiled a little smile, as she looked up at Tsuna, "You know that, right?"

"Who says I want to marry you?" Tsuna joked back, feeling a little pinch at his heart. Ignoring the feeling, he pulled deep into his pocket and pulled out a small black box that was covered in the finest velvet. Pulling away from Violet, he noticed how beautiful she looked, all tired and messy - yes, he thought, she was beautiful.

"What is that?" Violet knew - _she knew - _but she didn't admit to herself that she knew.

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

**End of chapter thirteen **

**I just gotta say that Gokudera looks so badass on his 'motorbike.' (CHAPTER 232: Motorbike) **


	14. Worry: Part I

**Disclaimer - I do not own KHR**

**Warning - Extreme Gokudera/Violet-ness**

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

**Fair Maiden of the Cavallone. **

"Will you marry me?" Tsuna repeated for the third time, holding the little black velvet box open in front of Violet. Her face bore no expression other than the expected shocked look that could not be bought. She didn't know what to say, or even, what to do.

"Oh my goodness!" a high, squeaky voice broke the semi-awkward silence, saving Violet but dragging her down again once she realized whose it belonged to. Sawada Nana stood, along side of Dino and several other friends, hands clasped over her O-shaped mouth. Arms tangled around Violet, squeezing her shut. The latter peaked out of her now messy hair, looking helpless over at Tsuna, who was just smiling in encouragement at her.

"Nice move, Tsuna," Dino casually entered the scene, wrapping a comfortable arm around his little brother. "Catching her off guard."

"I knew mom was watching," Tsuna shrugged, nervously and unconsciously playing with the little ring in his hand. Dino had slipped the tip just moments before the two went out to the balcony.

"Like I said," Dino grinned at Violet puzzled and overwhelmed expression as Nana pulled away and started to kiss her cheeks, "Good move."

...

The raising sun slowly peaked through the white curtains in Violet's room. Moving just to the side, Violet buried her face farther into the white pillowcase. Her entire room was shortly engulfed in a bright glow as someone pulled back the thick tapestry. A simple 'get up' made Violet groan as the maid left the room, not caring to shut the door gently.

"I have been nothing but nice to those women," Violet hissed to herself as she pulled her feet over the side of the bed to jump down. A nice breeze cool her warm body, but the sunlight, yes that sunlight, had to go.

Finding the ability to walk, she made her way over to the large bathroom that was nicely placed at her disposal. After a refreshing bath among other things, Violet was ready to pick her wardrobe. The closest doors where swung open, showing themselves to be filled with every color of the rainbow. Picking a simple off-white dress, she changed and took the painful time to survey her look in the mirror. What Violet saw almost made her scream.

There, on her skinny little finger, sat a rock. It was ugly and overbearing. How could she not have noticed the ring just _sitting_ on her finger.

Technically, she agreed to wear the ring - but, just because Nana was standing there, looking like a damn puppy. But, now in the natural light, it looked so ugly. She hated it.

"Look at this," Violet shot her arm out at Bianchi, Chrome, and Kaori once she got to the breakfast room.

"I think it's nice." Chrome said sweetly.

"Like hell it is!" Violet snarled. "I can't wear this."

"Why did you agree then?" Kaori nibbled on her toast, looking up innocently at Violet. "I mean, if Kyoya tried to put a ring on my finger, I'd shot him."

Violet just looked in disbelief at Kaori for a moment before moving on to Bianchi. "What do you think I should do?"

"Where it," Bianchi shrugged indifferently, "If it makes mama happy."

"I'll go with option two." Violet finally said, smiling a bit to herself. She made her exit, ignoring both her brother and fiancé.

...

Gokudera sat calmly on the log - _the_ log. His cigarette was almost gone and he needed another but didn't feel like returning to the house just yet. The quiet, serene spot was interrupted by a twig snapping, forcing him to snap up from the peaceful trance. He saw her, but she didn't see him. Walking carefully past the little clearing, Violet looked angry. He followed her with his eyes, noting that she was headed for the little house in the clearing just yards away.

Deciding to follow her, he got up and did just that. A little sparkle hit his eye as they entered the clearing, and upon realizing it was the ring that Tsuna had given her last night, he decided to be careful.

Sun filtered in the music room, sending the dust flying in the rays. Violet burst through the dust-filled rays and sat at the piano bench. Pulling back her hair, Violet touched the keys ever so slightly, playing a soft tune. Gokudera slowly entered the room, moving to the music.

"You have to play softer," Gokudera said - almost whispered - gently into Violet's hair. She barely even jumped, just continued playing.

"I'm sorry I'm not a piano prodigy." Violet sighed, stopping. She turned around, coming face to face with Gokudera Hayato. She took in the image that met her eyes. A Storm Guardian with the same tux on from last night stood in front of her, his eyes were lined with red and black, and his hair was messy and sticking out all over the place.

"Thanks mom."

"Play." Violet slid over, patting the seat next to her - choosing to ignore the obvious matter of dress. "I want to here something - Nocturne, perhaps."

"Dance for me then." Gokudera sat, looking at the keys, slightly pink.

Violet didn't say anything as she stood, gracefully moving over to the mirrored wall. As the music proceeded to play, Violet moved her body in ways that would make any one melt - which it did. Gokudera watched over the piano at Violet's twirls and spins and finally, he couldn't take it anymore. He stood, stopping the music, and softly strode over to Violet, as not to break her trance.

A hand gently floated right in front of his face, and he took it in his, startling Violet and himself as he went. He pressed the elegant fingers to his lips before folding them completely in his, pulling Violet to him. Dipping low, he and her found themselves only inches apart. He wanted it, he wanted her so badly but he knew…

"Hmm…" Violet hummed a little, her face and eyes no longer able to hold themselves up. Her body just sort of dropped in Gokudera's, but he didn't mind holding her like that. He liked it himself.

Then, in the middle of the music room, with dust dancing around them, he just went for it. The world stopped turning, the clock stopped ticking, his heart stopped beating. Her lips tasted like mint and vanilla, it was just as good as it was four-years ago. Her neck tasted like a sweet rose, the smooth petals couldn't compare with her skin, however, Gokudera decided.

With time, it only got hotter. Gokudera's hair wasn't the only messy head anymore. The hot summer rays hit in Violet's eyes, forcing her to move her head a little to her left, forcing Gokudera to move with her. The two were in a dance that hadn't been deemed with a name yet but for moments on end, they didn't care that they were dancing to a nameless tune. It was a dance, nonetheless.

"Damn…"

Violet was putty in his hands - and she didn't like it. Trying to fight back to reality, Violet bit down hard on Gokudera's bottom lip. It did no good. She was smoking something that was so addicting she couldn't pull away.

Then… Then Tsuna happened. It was like both sides just remembered the young Vongola at the same time.

"Damn," Gokudera sat down on the ground next to Violet, rubbing his head, "How can I look at Juudaime now?"

"You? I'm wearing his ring," Violet wiggled her finger, "I don't want to hurt him like this."

"Are you going to tell him?" Gokudera almost whispered.

Violet was trying to straighten out her dress. "I don't know, Hayato. How would you like it if your fiancé said she was going at it with your best friend?"

After awhile: "I think we should stop meeting, in private at least."

She was quiet for a moment. Her eyes lowering, not able to meet his' stare.

"I agree."

...

"Well, dear, one day…" Violet reassured Haru with a pat on the back, smoothing out the wrinkles on her blue jumper.

"Really? You really think so?" Haru asked, blowing her nose on a tissue Violet unwillingly handed to her. "Even if it isn't Tsuna-san?"

"Of course," Violet nodded sharply, "You are a capable young woman."

"If you s-say so." Haru blinked back the tears, "I think I'm going to go and see what the kids are doing."

Violet rolled her eyes as Haru left her. The library suddenly seemed a little to big for her taste, it was overpowering. Violet didn't like to feel like she was trapped, like she couldn't breathe. Wait, Violet stopped for a second, looking down at her hand, it was the ring that was making her think like that. Wasn't that right?

...

"Afternoon, Violet," Tsuna said almost clumsily, "I haven't seen you all day."

"Oh, Tsuna, did you miss me?" Violet cooed, batting her eyelashes up at him. She tugged on her dress a little, feeling quite awkward about what had happened earlier between her and Gokudera. She felt like she smelt like cigarette smoke - like she smelt like him. She had to say something.

"Listen, Violet," Tsuna started ahead of Violet, "Thanks for being understanding about this -" he gestured toward the ring "-and about my mother."

"I don't mind it," Violet shrugged, "But listen, Tsuna, I have to tell you something…"

"What?" he was too eager, Violet inwardly groaned to herself.

"Did you mean what you said last night?" the setting sun spread orange and pink colors across Tsuna's and Violet's lovely, young faces. Truth was told in Tsuna's wide brown eyes, the truth that Violet secretly loved to read.

"Of course."

"Then," Violet paused, grinning wide, "Let's go."

"What?"

"Let's go! Let's just run away!" Violet stood suddenly, pulling Tsuna along with her, "Let's just go and not look back! Do you want to?"

That look, Tsuna thought, was undeniable. Violet looked like a kid in a candy store, to fulfill the greatest cliché. She had his hand in hers' and wasn't going to let go unless they actually did run.

"Where did this come from?" Tsuna asked as they ran down the steps of he mansion. Violet ducked into the small red sports car driver's seat, bringing the engine to a purr. Tsuna sat low in the car but couldn't keep his eyes off of Violet; she honestly looked like a little kid ready to go out to the candy store. She reminded him of Lambo.

"Does it matter?" Violet laughed as they drove off.

...

The windy beach coast felt good against Tsuna's face. The sand underneath his feet felt cool and relaxing compared to the usual tight, stuffy shoes that he was forced to wear. The waves rolls lazily onto the beach, leaving wet marks against the sand. The orange and pink sunset was gorgeous. Everything was gorgeous at the Sicilian beaches.

Violet stretched out like a cat next to him, digging her feet deeper into the cool sand. Her dress was wet around the ends from their little race to the ocean. Her eyes stayed closed as she turned in the sand.

"We should sleep out here," Violet commented lazily, sitting up suddenly.

"Dino might get worried." Tsuna warned.

"You have to just let go," Violet poked Tsuna in the side, "If you're going to marry me, you've got to learn to just let go and have fun. I'm going to want to go to Rome and Paris."

Tsuna chuckled slowly, hoping secretly that Violet was just kidding.

"How was it like at the convent? Not being able to just run away?" Tsuna knew he would probably hit a land mine but didn't really care, he just wanted to know what was going through Violet's head.

"Oh believe me, I've tried to run but they always find you," Violet slowly started to brush through her hair, "Everytime I'd run, they would humor me and themselves before coming to get me. They would contact Dino and bother, he'd write to me and scold but that never stopped me, you know? I just couldn't stay there."

"And when you finally left…"

"I wanted to go back. Life was hell, I just…" Violet paused, "I just wanted die. I can't forgive Byakuran."

"But it's over now, right?"

"I can only wish."

Standing, and dragging Tsuna with her, Violet started running towards the blue clear sea.

...

"Where is she? Where is she?" Dino paced back and forth in his private study; Reborn, Bianchi, and Gokudera all sitting around the desk. Dino couldn't be held down, even by Reborn.

"I'm sure she is alright," Bianchi said, keeping her eyes on her phone, her fingers typing away at the keys.

"I know she's fine! It is just that I don't know when she is coming home," Dino banged his head on his desk, not able to keep his voice down any longer, "Where the hell is she?"

"Tsuna is looking after her," Reborn finally spoke up, "You know if he is there then Violet won't do anything bad."

"Yeah but…"

"She is going to freak out when you tell her this," Bianchi finished, an understanding tone in her voice. Dino just stared at her for a moment or two until moving his gaze back to Reborn.

"Reborn, how is she going to live after I tell her this?" Dino whined, using his desk as a pillow for his head. "She will never look at me again."

"Maybe so, but she has to do it… For both Families."

* * *

**End of Chapter Fourteen **


	15. Worry: Part II

**Disclaimer - I do not own KHR**

**It is extremely short. **

_**He's back~~**_

**Enjoy. **

* * *

**Fair Maiden of the Cavallone**

Violet was like an angel, Tsuna decided as he watched her spin around and dance in the Sicilian sea. Or rather, he nodded, like a falling angel. She wasn't as innocent as everyone seemed to think of her as. Not the little girl that the entire Cavallone thought she was - including the Cavallone's residential folk - she had grown up a little too fast but was still a princess nonetheless. Tsuna didn't know what he was feeling for Violet at the moment but he was being pulled around.

"I love summer," Violet said breathlessly as she came up on the beach, ringing out her hair, "Is it this nice in Japan?"

"Well, usually we're cooped up in school half the summer but our summer vacation is really nice." Tsuna thought back to all the summers he spent with all his friends; the festivals, trips to the beach and just laying around the house. "Hot but nice."

"Does it snow in Japan?" Violet wrapped a push towel around her shoulders, attempting to dry off her dress.

"Hmm." Tsuna nodded, sipping on some water Violet had bought him earlier. "It gets really cold."

The sun had finally set by the time the two finally left the beach. With Violet wrapped with Tsuna's blazer, she drove off into the darkened night. The starless night wrapped the two in a comfortable silence as they pulled up to the Cavallone mansion. Dark windows met their curious gazes, only candle lighten walls met their sandy, salty eyes.

"I wonder if anyone is awake still," Tsuna said as they entered the main hall.

"Hey, Tsuna…" Violet always had lived on impulse and kissing Tsuna square on the lips wasn't any exception. It wasn't as steamy as the kiss she had received earlier that day but it was sweet and short. The way Tsuna wiggled from underneath her made her day, upon the other feeling she was feeling. It was true… she wasn't in love but she _did_ feel something tingling on her lips once she pulled away. "Sorry, Tsuna, I was just curious."

Her giggle was the sweetest thing Tsuna ever heard, it was sweeter than Kyoko's. At first, the little lovely laugh reminded him of a villain going in for the kill but after his recent confession of taking the roll of Violet's second brother, he had seen her in the maiden-like light everyone else seemed to see her in.

"Huh -?" Tsuna was, to say the least, shell shocked. He stumbled around a bit, following Violet aimlessly into the dark mansion.

Walking up the staircase was the hardest, Tsuna thought, dizzily. No, the hardest part was when Violet realized the library light was still on. Turning around, Tsuna felt like he was going to collapse. Following Violet to the library entrance, he found Gokudera, Dino, Bianchi and Reborn all sitting around, as if they were waiting for the two.

"Violetta!" Dino breathed out an air of relief, "I was so worried."

"Why? What could I have done with this?" she gestured sweetly and innocently towards Tsuna, the dizziness still persistent with staying with him. Reborn shot his former student a 'I-told-you-so' look.

"Violet, I was so worried you were…" Dino sat abruptly, not willing to open his mouth again. The full room wasn't meeting the gazes of either Tsuna or Violet, sending a red flag up for the two. Violet, on one side, couldn't help but to analyze the situation but couldn't come up with a single reason why the room would be acting so. Tsuna, on the other hand, just stood there, still shocked from the previous days events.

"Were what?" Violet demanded, throwing the blazer of her now dry shoulders and striding over to the desk her brother hid behind.

"Violet, we have to talk." Dino sighed, his eyes glossing over dreamily. "I'm so sorry."

Violet just stood there, no words were willing to come out. She didn't force herself to speak, she just wanted to know what this was all about, and she knew her brother could read between the lines. Her mind automatically jumped to the worse, considering her previous experiences with her brother - Byakuran, Tsuna etcetera. Raising a manicured brow, Dino finally opened his mouth to explain.

"I'm so sorry," Dino looked as if he was going to cry, or rather, like he had already been crying, "I never wanted this to happen -"

"Just tell me, Dino, whatever it is, it can't be as bad as -"

"But it is."

Those three simple words told Violet - along with the rest of the room - all she needed to know.

"What do mean? Not as bad as -"

"Violet, I'm so sorry, this hurts me so much," Dino shook his head as if trying to pretend none of this was real. "The Gesso Family is back; Byakuran has made his next move."

"What the hell does that mean?" Violet demanded, placing her two fists on the desk, punching it hard. Tsuna look at Gokudera who, cigarette ever present, just shrugged his broad shoulders. "He can't be back; we had a deal."

"He has maneuvered around it. V-Violet, I'm so sorry…"

"Stop saying sorry, dammit!" Violetta almost yelled down at her brother, he wild black hair flying out in every direction, "Just tell it to me."

"Vio-" Tsuna looked up sharply at Gokudera, an outstretched hand halfway to Violet's. As if remembering something, or realizing Violet was like lava, he snapped his hand away and sat back down in his chair.

"Byakuran, he has…" Dino gently grabbed his sister's hand, or at least, tried. Pulling away, a look of disgust on her face, Dino sighed and continued, "Byakuran has sent another Family to us. This time, it isn't a matter of explicit relationship and pleasure, it is a matter of power. The Valentino Family has stepped forth with a proposal that we can't turn. Byakuran is obviously backing them up. Threatening our people and Family members also seem to be his doings."

"All meaning what?"

"The marriage with Tsuna will be diminished so you can marry another. The Valentino boy is the next Boss and will be very powerful if we can get the marriage to work. They are the main alliance with the Gesso Family and will not back down if we refuse. They have already gotten half the village under their surveillance. They have taken some woman in a state of hostage."

Tsuna could now honestly say he was frighten. Not only for his own future in the Vongola but for the Cavallone. They seemed to be an open target for any Family to hit; first the Vongola attacked with a wedding proposal, now the Valentino Family is moving in with an ambition for marriage and power. All thanks to the Gesso Family, nonetheless.

"We must make preparations for the Valentino Family," Dino was breathing hard against his hands, "They will be here in twenty-four hours. Violet I -"

"Don't apologize, it isn't your fault." Tsuna could tell from the shaking shoulders Violet was about to burst. And what he could? Apologize? She's had enough of people saying sorry, and Tsuna knew she had enough of being thrown around like a rag doll. Hope for the future of never on Violet's side. "That bastard, I hate him so much. That damn bastard."

"Violet, you've no idea how much this hurts me -"

"Don't you dare say that," Violet roared, "You told me that when Byakuran came, you told me that when I was arranged to marry into the Vongola and now you're telling me that when my world is gone. I'm being forced around like some sort of mistress that can't keep her job. I'm sick of it, and I don't want to marry him… I don't want to marry anyone. Dino - "

"We can't do anything," Dino closed his eyes, forcing the salty tears back in, "And I'm dying inside to see you in pain."

"I just thought over," Violet finally broke. She coiled over, tears streaming down her face. Gokudera was the first to her but stepped back when Tsuna arrived, his arms around Violet. The latter didn't seem to notice the comfort, for she just kept breaking… it was indescribable for both Tsuna and Gokudera. Neither of them have seen her like this. "When everything just seemed so simple, that bastard has to come and screw it over."

"Violet," Tsuna cooed softly, patted her head.

"I don't want to marry him," Violet cried, her body shaking, "I don't want to be here."

...

Violet had to grow up too fast, Tsuna thought that night as he lay in bed. As the moon shone down into the room, he couldn't help but to think of her. The way she wouldn't stop crying, even when Dino told her she didn't have too, Violet knew it was lie. Her world was crashing down on her yet again and Tsuna felt so guilty about it.

He was the one who was forced upon her, he was the one who was slowly falling for her. He was the one who wanted to marry her.

She was an adult before Tsuna could walk. After her father's death, Violet was only seen as an adult. No one treated her as a child who needed to be treated as such. Violet never cried, she never asked questions, she just observed the world around and dove face first into it. The Mafia world has never been kind but to Violet, it was her only escape from the sad truth of adulthood. Once she was sent to the convent, after being separated from her only friend, life stopped as did time. She was no longer looked at as an adult but as a child learning a new way of life. Hope once again filled her. After being chosen as the next target of Byakuran's dirty game of power, her world started turning again, but this time, it wasn't as simple as kissing a boy that smelled of cigarette smoke. No, it was breaking her.

At first, she couldn't even look at herself in the mirror, it was that unbearable. Once the deed was done, the Vongola entered her life, forcing her into a state of terror. Never had she been more frighten then the idea of being married. Upon meeting the Tenth, Violet decided she would never fall in love with this man. She was right, she wasn't in love romantically but did feel something for the Vongola. Love? She couldn't tell herself because she only felt it once before but even then, she wasn't aware of it.

Two months passed before Violet finally opened up to her fiancé. They were on the beach, laying in the sand when she turned to him and told him why she hated her parents. The answer was simple, they left her. They left her to defend herself in a world of crime. She opened her heart and told Tsuna all that he needed to understand her. She hated the fact that she was violated and beaten.

Weak. That was what she was: weak. Violet saw herself as weak and hopeless, as the princess that no one could save. Tsuna disagreed.

Laying there, in bed, looking up at the stars, Tsuna decided that he would not fall in love with Violet. She didn't need that. She didn't want that. To live happily and to be strong was her dream and Tsuna doubted he could bring that to her. Could he make her happy? He doubted it.

...

Yamamoto sat quietly outside Violet's room the next morning, his eyes dropping off to sleep every now and then. The sheer desire of making Violet happy keeping him awake.

Finally, she exited her room.

"Takeshi," she didn't have any emotions, "What are you doing outside my door?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay," Yamamoto stood, wrapping Violet in his strong, toned arms, "I heard what happened."

"That means a lot to me, but there is nothing that can be done, I'm afraid."

...

The music room was filled with a soft melody. Shaking the ground and walls as each minute passed. He had been there all night, dancing away the keys. Thinking was also his main objective for the night. As music notes danced around in his head, so did thoughts of Violetta Rosa.

"Violet…" he sighed, thinking of her.

He had seen her cry a total of three times. It was always heart-pounding and frightening to him. Such a strong, independent woman Violet was and when she cried, it seemed nothing was right. When she wanted to die, he cried himself, at least for the first half of the night. Yes, that was what she told him before she left with Tsuna and Dino from the library. Her words still wringing out in his ear.

"_I want to just die, Hayato…" _

What could do? What could say to help her? No, he shook his head, she didn't need him, not anymore. Those days of simplicity were gone, as were her heart for him. He knew how Tsuna felt for her and didn't want to get in the way. He didn't know if he loved her or not but he was sure the first over the latter. Nothing could be done his part, he just had to sit back and watch… and that, is what pained him the most.

...

Up, one, two, three, up, one, two, three… Violet counted silently in her mind. The cool ballet bar beneath her thin fingers. Even in the studio she felf nothing. Love, hope, longing, and lust did was gone. She was gone. A whole another person stood, up and down, gripping onto the bar as if life itself depended on it.

Tonight was the night were she would finally give in. Never did she think this day would arrive. Violetta Rosa Cavallone was suppose to be strong, independent, hard, mean but no, tonight she let that go. She has had enough, she would step out as this lifeless vessel and accept this awful reality.

...

**End of Chapter Fifteen. **


	16. Truth III

**Disclaimer - I do not own KHR **

**Warning - Swear words. :) **

**ENJOY. **

* * *

**The Fair Maiden of the Cavallone **

The soft glow of the candles were starting to hurt Chrome's eye. For the matter of the actual lighting of the candles excited her but now, they were starting to get on her last nerves. The party had started about an hour ago but it seemed not as fun and easy-going as the previous parties the Cavallone had hosted in the past. Kaori and Hibari sat to her left as Ken and Chikusa sat to her right.

"Damn, this girl sure is flung around a lot," Ken yawned, showing his glistening teeth. "I'm sure she gets it good."

"Ken! Don't talk like that about Violetta-san," Chrome finally spoke up to him, bursting his bubble. "Violetta-san is a very capable young lady."

"Like you know anything of class," he snarled down at her, unable to comprehend this new Chrome. "Stupid girl."

"I was born into a rich family…" Chrome decided to drop the conversation with Ken, knowing the argument was not worth her time. This time talking to herself: "I suppose Violetta-san is used to the rich life and men trying to whoa her. I think her life is a love story."

"A love story you say?" Kaori spoke now, twisting a strand of black hair around her finger, "I must agree with you there, but I, Chrome-san, personally, must deem it as a tragic love story."

"Why is that? She has men who love her." Chrome shook her head decidingly, "Your brother for example."

"True, but I must say that Violet and Takeshi will not end up together as the fairy tale couple."

"And who will?"

"Don't know. The fairy tale ending is perhaps the worst and most far fetched dream that a girl can have. However, I believe that I am the worst person to be saying this. I am, in matter of fact, a hopeless romantic; always dreaming of what is to come in my future. But for Violet, I am not quite sure the fairy tale, the perfect ending, is right for her. Again, I must say, Takeshi will not please her in any way other than a best friend would. He can not fulfill her dreams. Then again, no man will."

"So you think she'll end up with Boss or his right-hand?"

"Not exactly." Kaori turned her head, shooting a quick glance at her partner, Hibari Kyoya. "Sawada, on one side of things, is more than likely viewed as a brother, like Dino himself. As much as he wants to make her happy, can he? Does he really love her, or does his naïve heart fool itself every moment they pass? I cannot say for sure but I do know; no love romantically is between the two, I'm sure."

"And Gokudera-san?"

"And Gokudera has once been her main choice, but now I'm not so sure. He is most certainly a gentleman to her, which makes her heart beat just a tad bit faster but can _he _make her happy? Sawada is always trying to make people happy, it is just his nature; whether the on lookers are willing to admit that, it is their own battle. Gokudera and Violet have a history, and that gives him a step above the rest, but does that mean he will get her? I doubt she will ever be tied down. Even now, as she meets her new fiancé, she will not give in."

"So you don't believe she will ever marry?"

"Don't take my word to heart, dear, but that is simply what I think," Kaori stood, and on the way, grabbing Hibari's coat sleeve, "I've learned to love Violet like the sister I've never had."

...

I'm done, Violet sat, rubbing her cold hands together. To her right, Yamamoto sat, twitching his legs, jumping them up and down. To her left, Tsuna sat, stiff as a board. She wasn't nervous, like her two guards; she wasn't scared, like her brother; she wasn't hopeful like the rest of the room was; she was done.

"Violetta Cavallone, my pleasure." the mayor kissed her slim fingers, knowing well what the situation was, considering his wife was apart of the deal. Most of the men attending the ball was completely quiet for simple matter of their wives lives, "I'm so thankful."

"It's my pleasure, sir." Violet said unemotionally. "Please enjoy yourself tonight."

Watching the man walk away, Violetta hated herself. She was doing this for them, but every inch of her didn't want it. Sickness of living, of life itself, shook her very core; a forced world surrounded her. The new Valentino Family, as she has researched, is a Roman Family that demands the Vatican's power to worship their own. A hell raiser Family, as they are known, attacking the Holy Church of Christ.

"Introducing, Boss of Valentino Family, Vincent Valentino and his son, Marcus Valentino."

Standing, Violetta surveyed the on coming men. One, the father, was thick and had a curly beard, not very nice on the eyes. The son, her new fiancé, was breathtaking. His black, curls wrapped around his heart-shaped head. Bright, vivid green eyes shone down at her, not taking their crystal-like beauty away from her. In the suit, he looked the perfect Italian: the perfect Mafioso.

"It is my pleasure to welcome you into our humble abode, the Cavallone Residence," Dino stepped out of nowhere, forcing a smile to appear on his hard features, "This is my sister, Violetta."

"Pleasure."

"Oh no," his voice was like honey, "It is my pleasure to meet you."

"We've heard a lot about of you, Violetta, Byakuran is the most charming about you," Vincent Valentino cooed, his ugly voice contrasting with his son's. But nothing, _nothing,_ could be as ugly as the words he spat at Violet and Dino, the simple, seamlessly harmless words affecting both Yamamoto and Tsuna too.

"Byakuran is a bas -"

"Byakuran doesn't know Violet as well as you've been told, I'm sorry to say, he didn't know her well," Dino intervened in Violet's harsh reality of life.

"Nonetheless, Byakuran is not here so let's not talk of him," Vincent cooed some more, making the hairs stand tall of all four party members, a silent agreement coursed through them all. Violet stood, mindless like a zombie, staring at Marcus Valentino. The world around her stopping all time and all noise as his green eyes stared at her through his thick lashes.

"I love this dance," his own, cool voice rang out, bringing Violet back from the dead world she was lost at, "Will you share it with me?"

Holding out his hand, Violet had no choice but to take it. With brother and friends staring, she moved out onto the dance floor, dead and hollow, following the Roman's footwork.

...

Kaori watched curiously as Violetta made her way out of the ballroom. The balcony was cool with the summer breeze, as was it every day in her beautiful Sicily. Moving around every person to actually make it to said summer breeze, Kaori passed a drunk looking Gokudera, and to her surprise, a rather drunk looking younger brother.

"How is he?" Kaori asked calmly, pressing her back to the cool wall of the Cavallone mansion. "He isn't that bad to look at."

"Don't."

"What was his name? Marco? Marcus?" Kaori kept going, ignoring Violet. "I never knew Romans were dancers. Then again, does that even matter to you any more? You've given up on everything else, so I don't see why that would matter."

"Shut up, Kaori, you -"

"I'm right, whether you would like to admit that or not." Kaori snapped, "I'm right."

Violet was silent for a second: "I haven't given up."

"Really, Violet? You told Gokudera that you would rather die than take this challenge. That isn't the Violet I know."

"Well the Violet you know is done with this bullshit."

"Bullshit is life."

"No, life is bullshit."

"Is it the marriage? Is it the Valentino Family?"

"I'd give a lot right now to go back to the Vongola -"

"No you wouldn't," Kaori cut in sharply, "We both know for a fact that if you were saved from this marriage and put back in the other, you would run away. You can't stand the fact of being held down, can you?"

"I wish I could run away like I used too, forget it all."

"The simple days has left you. Too bad." Kaori said dryly.

"What I would give to go back to those simple days," Violet sighed, rubbing her forehead. "Then again, I never had those simple days for long. I had to be an adult before I could start playing tag or hide-and-go-seek. Being a parent wasn't easy for anyone during those times, a war was being waged in America and no one had time for the children. I fell in love with this world. I loved crime, I loved murder, I loved being powerful…"

The night air didn't seem to be as tense as the ballroom air but at the same time, Kaori sensed a tension that couldn't be cut with the sharpest of knives.

"When I was young, I wanted to be a ballerina."

Kaori was quiet for a moment, not expecting this: "Are you not?"

"But that is all I ever wanted," Violet turned, her eyes far off and gleaming with a shine that wasn't tears, "I only wanted to dance in front of people. I wanted to be a ballerina."

"You are one, in my book -"

"What did you want to be?" Violet turned back towards Kaori, a slight smirk placed upon her lips. "I mean, when you were little. Surely not a hitman."

"You'll laugh if I tell you."

"I need a laugh."

"One time, my dad brought Takeshi and I to this Namimori High baseball game and I saw the Disciplinary Committee leader there. I remember thinking he was cute, even though I was only a little girl, I still got my first crush then. The red badge, showing the world what he was, interested me the most. I wanted it; I wanted to wear it myself. The next day, in kindergarten, the teacher had us write down what we wanted to be when we grew up," Kaori placed a hand around her grinning mouth, "I put down that I wanted to be the head of the Disciplinary Committee."

"You didn't," Violet tried to hold back the grin she was wearing not as proudly as normal but couldn't complete the task, "Did Hibari see it?"

"He didn't even know what it was at the time," Kaori covered her mouth farther, trying to hide the smile she was bearing, "He thought I was dumb."

"Well, wanting to be the head of the Discipinary Committee sure isn't what I would have expected from you," Violet sat back on the railing, keeping her balance at a slight ease. "I'd imagine possibly a doctor or something of that sort."

"Well there a time when I was the one obsessed with being a baseball player; I'd beat up Takeshi and tell him that we couldn't be the same thing." Kaori shrugged, smiling sadly at the far off memory, "I finally gave up on being a baseball player since I was girl and let Takeshi go for it. Plus, our mother loved baseball so I wanted to make her happy."

"Gokudera was the same, he wanted to be a pianist just like his mother." Violet's smile matched that of Kaori's, "We had this plan, he would be my partner and play for me as I danced. It was such a nice dream, one I'd give anything to get back."

"What I'd give to go back to those days," Kaori stood tall, "However, we are mixed into a world of crime and that cannot be undone."

Both brown eyes locked on to each other's, the stern look returning to their faces. With the wind blowing, and their black hair matching each and every move, it look as if a mirrored image was being shown to each girl. For Kaori, the image shown a reflection of a deep and dark time when her mother died, the time when she wanted nothing more then to just give up. Luckily, she had a brother to hold her back along with a dad to hold her up and, also, a friend who would put in her in place.

The image was different for Violet, though. To her, the sight of herself standing there, staring back at her, made her realize the future is rapidly approaching and it frightened her. It showed her the girl she once was: strong and confident in everything she did. No longer did she feel enriched in the love of her crime life. No longer did she see herself as that girl that every wanted to be. Hope had gone and so did faith. But Kaori, yes Kaori, her long-losted sister, had been through hell and seen the face of hatred and pain, but looking at her now, you would never know…

It was the same with Yamamoto Takeshi. He had been through the same as Kaori, but perhaps…

"My mother didn't love me like she loved my dear little brother," Kaori sighed as if reading every thought that passed through Violet's head, "I was the one that was always trying to force myself at her, but it was of no use. I guess that's when I decided I wanted to be the bad guy."

"How old where you even? You would have to be young."

"I was, just fresh out of preschool. I guess you can say I matured quickly."

Just hearing that made Violet cringe away. Feeling sorry for herself was never in her cards but lately that was all she was doing. Kaori didn't feel sorry for herself, she didn't hate her parents for forcing her to grow up. In fact, growing up and toughing over forced her to meet Hibari Kyoya, her partner and secret best friend. Only the good reflected in Kaori, even though some would think it bad, Violet was on the side of seeing the perfect and refined Yamamoto Kaori.

"Do you see that?" Kaori quickly stepped to the rail, leaning over and squinting out into the darkness. At first, Violet didn't see anything but soon it came to a realization. "It looks like a group of people."

"They are obviously in black but… wait, does that one have white hair -"

"You don't think it's...?"

"What are you two doing?" Dino's stern voice - of lately - broke their curious tempo and brought them back to reality.

"Nothing!" both answered unanimously as if caught red-handed out of the cookie jar, turning on their heels to face the Cavallone Tenth.

"Anyways, Violet, the Valentino is looking for you, they have something to say." Dino rubbed his temples. To Violet, who has seen him in every emotion and in every light, this was probably the one that made her heart drop. Guilt never touched her but this, yes this was the one exception that shook her.

"Will you be okay?" an uncharacteristic question from Kaori.

Violet turned to her before taking her leave, leaning in close to her ear, her nose resting in the smooth black hair: "We've all got to grow up some time don't we?"

...

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," the dark-haired Italian leaned over the little Vongola, his black eyes harsh as the unforgiving world, not a hint of friendliness in his aura, "Don't think we are helping you because we actually want to; you are still a useless piece of trash, that's why little Violetta opposes you so much."

"VOOOOOOOIIII! You've got that right, this little bitch ain't got what it takes to pleasure a woman!"

"Haha… ever the same…" a drunk Yamamoto mumbled to Gokudera, both standing just to the right of Tsuna. His hand was holding a drink, his other waving lazily, or rather, clumsily to the Varia's rain swordsman.

"I-I just want to help her," Tsuna murmured quietly, "I just want her to be happy."

"Oh! Well, of course, little boy, we can do anything for love!" a high, squeaking voice forced a laugh to erupt from the drunken Yamamoto.

"We aren't here to help, you trash, we are here under strict orders of the ninth." Xanxus spat, sneering. "Plus, little Violetta is a real good treat to the eyes after staring at these bitches."

"Shut up!" Gokudera finally spoke, the first time Tsuna or Yamamoto had heard him all night.

"Excuse me?" Xanxus smirked evilly, "Does this little piece of shit have a crush on little Violetta?"

"VOOOII! At least this guy can turn up the heat with her, I mean if it isn't rough it isn't fun right?" Squalo laughed crazily, swinging his head back.

"Burn in hell." Gokudera sneered under his breath. Tsuna just stared at his right-hand man for a moment more before turning back to Xanxus. He was still uneasy about this but he couldn't just sit back and let Byakuran control Violet's life. First, destroy the Valentino inside and out, then move on the the Gesso Family.

"Just make sure not to tell Dino-san about this," Tsuna warned, "I don't want him to know; he'll put an end to it."

"That bitch is real stubborn and proud, especially when it comes to his sister," Squalo sneered, "Remember when you tried hitting on her, Xanxus, how he tried to kick your ass but you were just to good… Damn, that Cavallone is a real idiot."

"Don't tell me what to do, trash," Xanxus snarled down at Tsuna, forcing the latter to cringe away slightly, "We will handle the Valentino our way. Just sit back and enjoy."

...

Violetta Cavallone had met her match. Gokudera had always told her that no one could be as mean as she was but this, the Valentino Family, was just too much. When you are brought up in a Sicilian family and in the Mafia, nonetheless, you are brought up as a Catholic. The Holy Vatican is your second home away from home. And one knows that you never bring in the Church, unless you control them.

"The Pope would be honored to bless your marriage, especially since, Violet, you were raised in a convent." Vincent Valentino grinned, running his hands through his greasy hair. "We've already set the date for next week."

"The Pope?" Violet just sat there, not even caring that her brother was about to punch someone out. This wasn't how she had planned this to go. "We're going to the Vatican?"

"Yes, love -" Don't call me love, Violet snarled "- we are going to see the Holy Father, aren't you excited."

"Overjoyed." Violet sniffed, not willing to accept that this was her fate; visiting the Holy Empire wasn't how she wanted her life to go. The blessing of Father Paul IV wasn't her idea of her new future, of growing up. For one, she wasn't as Virgin and Pure as the world would like to think of her, and second, she couldn't go back one the blessing of the Holy Father.

"Shall we?" Marcus' now ugly mouth formed a heart, bringing Violet out of her train of thought, his hand out stretched, ready to dance.

"Indeed."

Following the lead of the Roman, Violet danced carefully. Oh, how she hated following the man; whenever she danced with Yamamoto or Tsuna she would lead the way, for they didn't dance. When she danced with Gokudera, he let her lead because he knew she didn't like the man leading. Marcus, however, held her so tight, she had no chance of leaving his wrath. His white, chiclet teeth glowed against his sun-kissed skin.

"You seem down."

"I am down."

"Why may that be, darling."

"I'm being forced upon a greasy Roman who can barely move without his father pulling the strings."

"I saved you from the Vongola."

"I would rather go back to him than go to hell with you."

"Don't worry, I'm not like Byakuran but I am going to treat you like he did to you," he paused for a second, noticing that both Gokudera and Tsuna were dancing with two woman extremely close to him and Violet, "Because we've got half your turf under our control; half your woman in our beds -"

"Go to hell, you son of a bitch."

She hated him. She hated him with so much passion, it brought her back to life. All the pain she's felt, all the tears she never cried, all the hate she's put into her moves, it all was back. Nothing was the same as just hours ago, she was weak then, but now, yes now, she was empowered to break any record that came her way. She hated him and that was enough to support the crazy and mad Varia, along with Tsuna, the Ninth, her brother, and the man she couldn't possibly resist to forget, Gokudera Hayato.

* * *

**End of Chapter Sixteen.**

**Okay, Violet is back and I'm glad because weak girls are annoying in stories like this. So yeah, Varia, those bitches are back in black 'cause I just couldn't resist their awesomeness. And yes, Kaori is a very logical and real person who can kick anyone's ass back into shape - including our celebrated Hibari Kyoya. **

**And yes, we really don't know that much about the Valentino's but we will get to know their ways first. But we hate them, no? :) **

**Chrome is so cute, I just gotta say, I read the new KHR chapter (Finally, Dino is back) and she is just too cute for words. And I guess you could say I was inspired by Squalo showing up for this chapter. **


	17. Dreams

**Disclaimer - I do not own KHR**

**Thanks everyone. **

_**Enjoy. **_

* * *

**Fair Maiden of the Cavallone **

"I want to go home!" a young Italian cried, rubbing his eyes behind angry fists. The tears ran down his paled face as he cried for the home he wanted to go, except he really hated his home. He hated those people who said he couldn't do anything. He wanted to prove them wrong but knew that there was no way in the world that he would every be able to beat them.

"Hayato! Hayato!" the screams hadn't stopped for a good ten minutes but the beholder of the yollers hadn't heard those of Gokudera Hayato.

"I want to go home!" he cried over and over again, not willing to let his words come out as others'. All hope was lost as he sat on the log, crying his little heart out. "I want to go home!"

"Hayato! There you are!" Violetta Cavallone ran over, her little purple dress covered in mud and wet with the rain that was pouring down, "Are you crying?"

"I want to go home!" Gokudera repeated, looking up helplessly at his friend, "I want to go home…"

"Well, stop crying, you little girl," the little girl snapped, her tongue already at a wrath that could rival any adult woman's. "It will do no use."

"But… But… I just want to go home…"

"I heard you the first time," Violet yelled over the storm that was angrily shooting down their own tears at them, "Shut up, Hayato!"

"Violet, I want to go home!" Gokudera sobbed, no able to stand up properly to this girl; this girl who has never been nice to him in his lifetime but was his only friend. Her little hands surprisingly closed around his, pulling them away from his face, she pressed her little pink lips to them and smiled up at him. Her black eyes shading over as she laughed softly at him, her grin spreading wide as she pulled him down and started to spin round with him.

"I'll take you home," Violet laughed, joy spurting from every inch of her being, something that Gokudera barely ever saw from the young Cavallone princess, "Someone is waiting for you."

"Who?" Gokudera vaguely noticed that the tears stopped flowing as he spun round and round with Violet, her laughs breaking the scary laughter of the rain.

"You'll have to see…"

As Gokudera looked up suddenly from the rainy spot, Violet was now standing tall and instead of looking up at her friend, she was looking down. Slowly put surely, Gokudera rose to the height of Violet, meeting her in the eyes, then surpassing her in height as he was now. He couldn't remember where the rain had went, but it stopped. Violet and him were still spinning around the little patch of land that occupied the space around the fallen log that was deemed as their's.

"Who is it?"

"You'll have to see…" Violet stopped spinning, not taking a moment to catch her stance, and slipped. Her lips went crashing down onto his', breaking his need for air. Somehow, the world wasn't right as Gokudera never pulled away. He looked the feel of her mint tasting lips, taking it all in. The world was right, he thought to himself, as the time stopped and hope returned to the small boy that never had a dream…

"VOOOIIII! VIOLET! YOU'RE A CUTIE!"

...

Startling to life, Gokudera sat tall and erect, his head already pounding with a hangover. Yamamoto was sitting next to him, almost in the same stance and expression. With one glance, the two new what had happened. They passed out drinking, together, upon the hearth in the library. Their arms were intertwined but they quickly replaced the 'couple' stance with their normal get-away-from-me-you-idiot stance.

The stood of rustling filled the library from across the hall. Squalo's voice filled their eardrums, but the summer sun didn't fill their eyesight.

"Squalo? Wha -?" Yamamoto, along with Gokudera, stood making his way to the library wooden doors. The sun wasn't even awake, for the horizon was just a light shade of pink. Sicily was never awake before the sun poked it's bright head out from the tree line. Creeping across the hall, both men pressed their ears to the doors.

"You haven't changed, I see."

Both guys quickly exchanged glances at the sound of Violet's voice, the honey mixed with a sharp hint of bitterness that neither of them had realized they couldn't resist. Pushing harder against the doors, they opened the door unconsciously and had a grand entrance of a clash. Their bodies again in the position of awkward teenage boys came across them, forcing the rest of their audience to burst out in hysterics. Well, most of them.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Violet snarled, forcing both boys to look up, a hint of innocence in their eyes. Gokudera, thinking this was still a dream, had heard that force before. Before, when him and Violet were still kids at the age of fourteen, she had always talked in such a manner that no adult would question her authority, not even the Boss of the Cavallone. When they were reunited, her voice had changed to a softer, more soulful tone that Gokudera had to admit, he liked a little less.

"Uh," Yamamoto laughed, sitting away from Gokudera, rubbing his head roughly, "Uh, we just woke up and wanted to see what was going on."

"Well?" Violet seemed content with his excuse, but turning to Gokudera, there was no mercy left in her eyes.

"What the hell do you think, stupid woman? You can't expect Juudaime to work without his right-hand man." He snapped, giving her something to suck on.

Seemingly intent with both answers, Violet turned back to the one person she loved to hate.

"It's been too long," Xanxus' husky voice lured Violet in, it was like a sweet drug that couldn't be resisted even for the one victim of the dying-will bullet. After a long history - including a sit-down-teaching lesson to Tsuna about said history - of being sinful and wild, Violet and Xanxus had been united and done what they had done before, but tens to hundreds times worse. Since Dino was the same age as Xanxus, Violet had met him at a gala at the Mafia Academy, and being ever curious in the world of crime, Violet was interested in Xanxus. The past is the past, however, Violet decided as she went into this head first, and she was _not_ looking for a new husband.

"Russian roulette isn't the same with you," Violet grinned, showing her perfect Cavallone grin, one that could rival the baseball champ of Namimori.

"R-Russian r-roulette?" Tsuna couldn't help but to shutter aloud, shaking in his shoes. The sight of Xanxus - his once rival for the Vongola heir (which he was still certain Xanxus still wanted the spot) - and his ex-fiancé made his mind wonder to the things they would have done if it were Xanxus and Violet getting married. He was sure that would fit Violet's suit better than he could.

As if reading Tsuna's mind, Gokudera surveyed the two pure-blood Sicilians. Their black hair swirling around their sun-kissed faces, engulfing them in a black halo. Since it was barely morning, Violet had not prepared herself as - her means - presentable; an angry scar clashed with her skin, dipping low across her nose, the one on her shoulder like a cat's scratch except tens of thousands times bigger. With her hair swept across her opposite shoulder, the infamous scar on her back slashed all the way down her silken robe and went up pass her hairline. And another thing, Gokudera sighed roughly, with her silken little dress and silk robe and Xanxus' clean to cut suit made them look like the perfect Mafia power house.

"…With them being my brother's ages and all, of course I would meet them after awhile," Violet was talking to Tsuna but looking up at Xanxus; both Gokudera and Tsuna felt sick to their stomachs.

"Hell yes!" Squalo yelled, "We were crazy back then!"

"Shh!" Tsuna almost yelled, unable to contain the Varia, "I told y-you to please be quiet so Dino-san can't hear you."

"Little shit, we've already told you," Xanxus sneered, "We don't take orders from you, and for another thing, we ain't doing this for you; this is for Violetta."

Tsuna wanted to grab Xanxus by the collar and yank him away from Violet when he did his next little act. Grabbing her around her little waist, and pulling her closer to him, he planted a wet kiss on her cheek, slightly hitting the corner of her mouth. Violet seemed completely at ease with this gesture and just pulled away went appropriate and turned back towards Tsuna, still in Xanxus' tight hold.

"Don't worry, Tsuna, Dino will never find out." Violet's words were surprising reassuring to Tsuna, her new found vinegar spiced voice cracked down on him with a new sort of admiration that he had never had for her.

"A-Alright, Violet…"

...

St. Katherine's was calm and quiet. After the evening sermon, Father John had excused the young sisters to the dinning hall, allowing their second meal of the day. Not willing to admit that tomorrow was the Festival of St. Katherine's Heart, Violetta Rosa Cavallone dragged her feet into the stone built dinning room. Every two years the convent held a sort of 'festival' - as they called it - and had worshipers of the Roman Catholic Church come from all over Italy to join in the 'fun' activities.

Just two years ago, Violet was at home, enjoying the simple comfort of the Sicilian weather and food. She was only there for a week but that week was probably the biggest relief in her life. The way the breeze welcomed her into her own home made her want to cry. Soft piano melodies breaking the surface of the vacant home - for her brother was in Japan for the first day of her return - forcing her to remember those past days when her and her only friend, Gokudera Hayato, would dance around and pretend to be the only two in the world. However, her long lost friend, whom she had a nasty falling out with said best friend, she received news of his coming over with her brother. Vaguely smiling at this point, digging into the freshly picked grapes, Violet continued her journey to the past; picking out the best sundress she had and curling her hair in the rolls - the ones he liked - she was just about ready to continue to the actual meeting of him… he wasn't the one.

Yamamoto Takeshi, she smiled gently as she made her way to the corridor which held home to the rooms. His charm was flattering while his smile was enchanting. For some reason, she couldn't get him our of her head. Every month or so, a letter or package would arrive for her, and Yamamoto Takeshi would have his name large on the front, showing the world of his pride. Violetta truly believed that he was a good boy, unable to fulfill the shoes of being a Mafioso. Nevertheless, she still enjoyed the naïve little gifts from Japan.

The night air hit Violet's back, sending a chill up her spin. The breeze started to pick up and the moon was now covered by a dark, violet storm cloud. A low howl blasted through the background, Violet turned on her heel, surveying the dimly lighten courtyard. With nothing out of the ordinary, she kept her strides brisk as she made her way up the stone steps to the higher levels.

Passing by the first window that faced the court yard, Violet heard a mind-shattering scream of pain and fear. A limo rode lazily into the courtyard, the windows dark and black, but that was the least of the Violet's worries. Shots blew passed the breeze, a hunting echo breaking the calm silence. More screams came.

Violet sprinted down the steps, tearing her long woolen skirt on the rail, forcing her head to crash into the ground. Blood leaked out of her forehead, the cement and rocks digging into her scalp. Ripping the rest of the skirt away from her body, she arose again to run to the chapel. The midnight sermon would be in session - or at least, should be.

Upon opening the heavy wooden doors, the smell of musky metal hit Violet, a gag in return from Violet. The white walls were painted with a dark red: blood.

"Holy Mother of -" Violet was speechless, the dead bodies around her staring up at her in plead and pain. A few men sat just at the front of the sanctuary, smirks placed gracefully on their full, Italian lips. Violet ran towards them, anger coursing through her veins, picking up a candlestick on the way and planted her fist and her weapon into the heads of all five men. Her background in the Mafia and martial arts coming in the most importance since years and years ago.

"Bastards!" Violet screamed, hitting the men more than necessary, the blow to the head bringing blood and other liquids from their mouths. "Damn you!"

Still on the power high, Violet ran out into the courtyard, the previous car still stood lifeless in the middle. Now, however, life was shown. Men stood around the courtyard, staring at Violet under the sunglasses. In the middle of all the men in suits, stood a man in a white one; a grin placed upon his face, his eyes smiling with a hint of pleasure.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Violet scream, gripping the candlestick, her knuckles turning white. "You better be fucking sorry, bastard."

Her eyes blurred as the first hit placed his head, a moment of silence filled the courtyard as Violet coiled away, something had hit her. Pain shot through her leg, forcing her to lean on her other leg. With the liquid flowing from her leg and into her shoe, she throw another hit. Something cracked, and at first, Violet thought it was the man's nose, however with the bursting blood that came from her mouth, she knew better. Terrifying thoughts ran through her head as her shoulder slashed open, blood leaking through her clothes. Violet felt unbearable pain hit her face, slashing across her nose, blood falling into her eyes. With one last breath and glare at the man, Violetta Cavallone's world was gone.

Two moments later, Violet was staring at herself in the full length mirror at the Gesso base. The scars that covered her body were hidden by makeup that was just applied a couple of minutes ago. Her body was covered in a white silk dress, a thick robe was just placed upon her slim shoulders, hiding the actual gown. Her hair was curled and rolled into bouncy curls and pulled away from her face.

"Byakuran is ready for you." a high, birdlike voice rose meekly from the door, summoning Violet for her duty to the Cavallone Family.

Walking alone along the corridors of the almost eerie Gesso Mansion, Violet had quite awhile to think of how she was going to get out of this -

"You aren't going to get out of this."

Had she been thinking aloud? When had she reached Byakuran's room?

"We have a deal, right?" his breath hit Violet's face, sending her into a fit of chills; it smelt of candy, something she didn't expect.

"I'm doing this because I want to."

"I know." he sneered, laughing a bit.

Without warning, Violet went flying towards the huge, massive bed. Her robe was forgotten on the floor as her dress inched up towards her higher thigh. A warm tongue swirled around her neck. Violet tried with all her might to escape from the hard movements.

"Ah!" Violet yelled out, her heart beat picked up as he started to move more. Violet screamed out, tears running down her face, pain in her heart and mind. Her pride was gone as she cried for her brother to save, as she cried for her dad to hold her, as she cried for Romario to pick her up and swing her around, as she cried for that distant dream to return to her. Her pride was gone as was her respect for any man.

"Stop! Get off! I - Ow! - hate you!" Violet sobbed, thrashing out of the hold, trying desperately to leave this evil man's hold.

"No, no, no," the last thing Violet felt or heard that night, "You don't want to resist, you'll never know who may be the next to go…"

...

"VIOLET!"

Tsuna sat stick-straight in bed, his head aching from the terrifying images he had just dreamt. He looked nervously at the clock on the wall. It was only four in the morning but he couldn't help his insomnia. The previous day's events had really took a toll on him. First, Xanxus was giving him hell, and only listening to Violet. Second, Gokudera wouldn't leave him alone for a moment of thought. And last, Violet seemed different… and that he couldn't ignore.

Walking slowly over to the mirror that sat on the far wall, he stared hard at himself. Was this really what Violet wanted? Was Squalo right when he said that he couldn't be a lady's man?

No, Violet was different. She didn't care about that… or did she? She seemed pretty happy in the dangerous life as a Mafioso - nonetheless speaking of her life with Xanxus and Gokudera. Was Tsuna really the one for her?

But… But… he _knew…_ he had to know that he was right for Violet. Was he just being selfish or did he really see her being happy with him? He couldn't tell…

"You seem to still be close to Violetta, even if you aren't marrying her anymore," a smooth, carefree voice called smoothly from the chair that sat just facing the window. Tsuna hadn't noticed the new rearrangement of his room until the voice spoke - the voice of Marcus Valentino, "I mean, now you can marry whomever you like."

"Get. Out." Tsuna breathed. He had had enough of all of this bull. Marcus was a joke and so was this whole marriage business. That damned Gesso, however, was not a joke.

"Plus," Marcus continued, lighting a Cavallone cigar and ignoring Tsuna as he went, "Violet sure likes a tough guy… like me."

"Shut up!" Tsuna roared, toppling over Marcus and throwing him to the ground. "Shut the hell up! Violet doesn't like you and never will!"

"Get off, you little girl!" Marcus cried out back, pushing Tsuna off of him. Throwing the first punch, Marcus hit Tsuna right across the face. Tsuna spat the blood that was ruining out of his mouth right on Marcus' face.

"I'm not a girl!" Tsuna yelled back, throwing another punch.

...

"My, my, what a man!" Violet mocked, her voice full of laughter. "Taking a punch for little old me, what can I do to repay you?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Tsuna huffed, ripping a piece of the toast.

"Oh come on, Tsuna," Violet laughed, "You didn't have to stand for me, you know I don't that."

"…I couldn't let him talk like that…"

"Regardless, thank you." Violet smiled sweetly. With a swift kiss to the cheek, Violet left the room, getting ready for the day at Vatican City.

...

**End of Chapter Seventeen**

**Thanks - arrivederci**


	18. The Plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. **

**Yes, last chapter was shitty and full of 'holes.' Buzz off. ****:) **

**Anything is possible with the Varia - so don't say that this plan isn't possible - because this is fictional and VERY MUCH POSSIBLE!**

_**ENJOY**_

* * *

**Fair Maiden of the Cavallone **

Keys pressed swiftly and feet danced along with the same level of swiftness. Violet walked towards Gokudera, twisting her hands nervously. She had been doing that of lately, ever since Dino had announced news of her new marriage. Every day was like a ticking time bomb; she had an awful feeling _that something was going to go terribly, terribly wrong. _

"I'm leaving." Violet said curtly, pressing her cheek to that of Gokudera. The latter was dressed in a button up shirt that was wrinkled along with black wrinkled trousers, his short grey hair was pulled away from his hair in a clip. He didn't stop playing as Violet sighed. "For Vatican City. I will be back in ten days."

Barely waiting for an answer, Violet pulled away and started to walk away.

"Don't go."

It was the two simple words she could never back down from. They had been said rarely to her, and when they were, she didn't take them for granted. However, this time, Violet wasn't in the position to take Gokudera up on his word.

"I must."

"Violetta… I can't just sit back and -"

"Don't say it, Hayato. Don't say that you can't just sit back and watch me go," Violet didn't turn around, she keep her face towards the hall, "Do remember what we talked about? You and I can't -"

"Violet, I'm saying as your friend." the music stopped. Footsteps entered the sound wave, louder and louder until they finally stopped just behind Violet, "I still care about you, but I can't let anyone know that. Tsuna cares for you too… but Violet, I just can't forget about my feelings…"

"Well, I can. I'm doing this for _my_ Family and I'm doing it because I know that I can follow through. I'm looking at it as the same way I looked at my engagement to Tsuna."

"How can you say that?" Gokudera was finally fed up with Violetta and her way of looking at things. He remember when they first traveled to Sicily, how he dreaded the moment when they met, but then, when he finally saw her, he just melted again. That's right, he loved her so much, and he couldn't let her go with another man. He spun her around to face him, "This isn't the same! Juudaime is a respectable man that you should haven been proud and willing to marry! This is different those dickheads are behind this -"

"Just shut up, Hayato!" Violet roared back, pushing him away. "Tsuna is a great guy and friend, yes. I just can't trust - I can't trust…"

"Men."

"I can't face them. I'm scared of what may happen. Hayato, I want to go; I want to run away," Violet was calmed again, almost emotionless. "I thought that I had returned to my old self again, when Tsuna brought in the Varia and when he told me he had a plan, but I just keep having the same dream over and over again. Being strong and independent was how I was raised to believe, and that's how I want to be, but I can't when all these goddamn people are stepping on me. Hayato, I'm still strong but I'm scared as hell because I know something bad will happen."

Watching all of this go on, Yamamoto smiled sadly. Out of everyone, Gokudera was the easiest to read. It was obvious to Yamamoto that his best friend, Gokudera Hayato, was in love with Violet. A part of him was jealous, yes, but the other part couldn't help but to smile in joy. Gokudera had once told him that Japan was his real home, but seeing Violet and Gokudera fight and yell at each other, it seemed that this was his second home.

If only, Yamamoto thought to himself, looking up at his sister holding his shoulder, Violet could see that Gokudera loved her.

...

"Ready, my love?" Marcus' smooth voice clashed with the black eye that Tsuna had given him last night. "The Pope is excited to see us."

"I'm sure he is." Violet sneered, rolling her eyes. She was dressed in a black, mid-calf length dress - something that wouldn't grace her body other than a once-and-a-lifetime meeting with the Pope - and her hair was covered with a wrap. "With all the loot you've given him."

"Oh come now, darling, don't be tart."

"Don't talk to me."

"As you wish, love."

The drive to Accrono airport in Sicily was a long and tedious drive. Violetta tried to dose off but had no luck; she couldn't get Tsuna and Xanxus out of her mind. She hadn't seen Xanxus, and the rest of the Varia, since yesterday and Tsuna, only this morning. When she left, Tsuna hadn't even said anything to her; he just looked slightly smug at the fact that he had beaten Marcus in a fist fight. Also, she couldn't help but to think of what plan Tsuna had in mind.

"Coming?" The current Valentino boss' voice rang out, brining Violet back to earth. Entering the private jet, Violet sat the farthest away from the two. Vatican City was just two hours away; she was determined to put up a fight.

Two hours passed quickly and rather - considering Violet's position in the matter at hand - smoothly. The sunny Rome was welcoming, making her remember the calm days at her grandfather's, when everything seemed to be right. The old, Renaissance city was every artist's dream, including Violet's; she remember the days when she aspired to become the greatest ballerina of Rome. True, Violet was always a proud Sicilian and a little on the prejudice side against Italians, but nevertheless, Rome was like a second home.

"We will be staying at our home, just outside the City." Marcus failed at holding Violet's waist. Wiggling away and sending a bone-crushing glare towards Marcus' way, Violetta continued on her job as a tourist.

The actual home of the Valentino Family was generous, rivaling even the Cavallone home. Old-fashioned, almost vintage to the Romans, lined the walls in paintings and tapestry. A large, four post bed was even more lavished then Violet's bed at home, the purple-themed room, fitting her fancy to a T.

Yes, Violet thought looking down at the streets below, they better have a plan to save her.

...

"_Pope John Paul II will be making his presence known this afternoon, where he will bless the celebrated Valentino's family's first marriage. Violetta Rosa Cavallone: Sicily: is going to be the new wife in the Valentino family…" _

The news report rattled on and on about other important notes for today; Tsuna switched the radio dial off, sending the room into the silence. Trying to tie a bow around his neck, Tsuna couldn't help but to notice the nervous shaking his hands allowed. Gokudera was sitting next to him, pulling his hair back into a little ponytail. Tsuna wearing trousers with suspenders while Gokudera was dressed in a black robe.

A bang brought Tsuna back to life, immediately running to the door and opening it a crack, Tsuna came face to face with the Varia leader himself. Pushing his way in, Xanxus slammed the door behind him. He was also dressed as Gokudera was, covered in head to toe in black cloth. His red eyes glared down at Tsuna, a smirk placed carelessly on his lips.

"They just left the Valentino estate. In five minutes they will be entering Vatican City. Ten minutes until the Pope will receive them." Xanxus looked almost too amused, "This better work, little trash," flipping his hood back over his eyes, he glided out of the room without another noise.

"Who does he think he is?" Gokudera snarled, now standing a little too close to Tsuna for his own personal comfort. "I can't believe he thinks he can just waltz in and tell us what to do. The nerve."

"W-Well, I did put him in charge." Tsuna stuttered, now just realizing what they were about to do.

Breaking into the Pope's private sanctuary was unheard up. Only twice was had it happened; the first, a murderer; the second, a murderess. Tsuna and his counterparts were, of course, not planning to murder said most respectable man in modern religious world. He was not, after secrets, the lives, or the documents of Vatican City; no, Tsuna came up with plan to save someone who meant so much to him.

The actual plan consisted of both Varia members and members of the Vongola guardians dressing up at several clergymen. The group would carefully - and indeed, very nonchalantly - penetrate the Vatican. Several others would mingle themselves with the public, ready to pounce if something would go wrong.

Once the rendezvous had started, Xanxus and his minions would blow out the west wall of the private sanctuary and do what they do best: assassinate their targets (of course, resisting the biggest prize of them all: the Pope). In just three seconds, a smoke screen would be activated, one of which knocks out anyone who breathes it in. Now, Yamamoto - seeing as he was probably the fastest all the while staying strong - would run in and switch Violet's body with that of one of the Vongola's old inventions. Nine years ago, during one of many Mafia war, the Vongola scientist had came up with an invention that allowed your capturers to believe you where dead. Getting shot by this bullet, allowed a 'second-self' to appear, or rather, a dummy of yourself to appear; it allowed the enemy to believe you were dead, allowing the one in need of escape to do just that.

Moving on to the next stages, Yamamoto would carrying Violet into the back halls of the Vatican, waiting for her to regain consciousness. After she was awake he would bring her to the west exit from the Vatican. Tsuna, dressed as a poor Italian, will take Violet to the south exit into the streets of Rome; taking only a span of three minutes. The next stage is Lambo and I-pin to take her deep into Rome, finally dropping her off in a car that Hibari and Kaori are sitting in now.

Yes, Tsuna thought to himself, the plan was perfect.

"Tsuna-san," the door opened and a small black head poked into the room, "Xanxus-sama has verified the situation: all units clear, no one is guarding Vatican City. No Valentino Family Members are in the City and no other secret forces are within the City. The Pope has the same amount of protection that he normally has - all of which has already been replaced by Varia members."

"Perfect, thank you Ido-san," Tsuna bow mirrored that of the young Varia member. After the update, Tsuna finished tying his bowtie and sat nervously on the bed. "Gokudera-kun, do you think it will work… I mean, it _is_ the Pope."

"Come on, Juudaime, we've planned this very thoroughly and there are no holes! We can do this!" Gokudera reassured his boss before returning to his hair job.

"Gokudera…"

At first, the storm guardian didn't hear the meek man speak, but after repeating it a second - more clearly and sternly - Gokudera most certainly heard him.

"Yeah, Juudaime?"

"Are you scared -?"

Gokudera stared at Tsuna in the mirror for a minute or two before answering: "No."

"Are you scared for Violet?"

Again a pause: "Yes."

"Oh, I see."

The room filled with an awkward silence that had came and gone many times between the two. Usually about this time, Yamamoto would burst into the room with his signature smile and make odd comments to make both boys smile. However, this time, they were on their own.

"Do you love her?"

Gokudera didn't meet Tsuna's eyes this time. Staring down at the top of the tabletop, he nervously twisted his figure tips. Finally, he looked up, just looking to the left of Tsuna's gaze.

"Do you?"

It was Tsuna's turn to look away; he wanted Gokudera's answer first before answering it himself.

"I asked you first."

"Do I love Violet, Juudaime, come on, I've told you how I don't like her… Haha," Gokudera laughed, rolling his eyes. To anyone else, it seemed as if Gokudera was acting normal; the smile on his face, the way he would laugh awkwardly just to agree with his boss, but to Tsuna, he just knew better - he knew Gokudera better than that.

Regardless of what his right-hand man had said, he asked again, determined to find an answer:

"Do you love Violet?"

"No. Do you?"

"Gokudera-kun…"

"_Do you love Violet?" _Tsuna snapped his head up, startled by the tone Gokudera was using. Upon his gaze, he found Gokudera no longer looking at him. His head was hanging low, his stray grey hairs falling around his face, his reflection shaking a little. The usual hands of kindness and worry, usually always going up in nervous gestures, were clinched into tight fists, angry tight fist.

"I-I don't know…" Tsuna mumbled, throwing his own glance away from Gokudera, "I can't stop thinking about her, but… I don't know what that means… I don't know what I should do…"

"You should tell her how you feel."

Tsuna looked up suddenly again, this time meeting the eyes of his right-hand man. Staring at each other in the mirror, Tsuna didn't know how to feel. A sort of regret - or no, maybe it was lonely? He wasn't sure but he felt a little pang of… this was irritating. He couldn't put his finger on any emotions that was filling through the room. Nothing seemed to fit as he tried different combinations, just a front of confrontation that wasn't even a truce. A falsehood had been committed, and both men knew it.

...

"You look great, my little flower," Marcus cooed, his smooth voice getting on Violet's very last nerve. His hands were slowly inching towards her thigh, his fingers covered in the thick jewelry of gold and silver. Violet pushed his hand away and snapped her eyes over at him, throwing him her best evil Cavallone death glare.

"I'm not a flower. I don't like nicknames. And, I don't look great." _You ass._ Violet added mentally. She keep her gaze steady at the seat ahead of her, not willing to look at either Valentino. Vatican City was just a heartbeat away and Violet was nervous as hell. Defying the blessing of the Holy Father wasn't her idea of living on the edge. True, Violet wasn't a religious person but at the same time, she had enormous respect for that of the Church. True again, Violet was quiet the proud woman and without respect of the woman in _that_ particular environment, Violet had lost respect for the Holy Catholic Church, but still, she wasn't that to go against the highest blessing.

The plan, if there was a plan, had better been perfect. Violet tried to convince herself that this bad feeling in the pit of her stomach was just a feeling. She had never had a strong sense of déjà vu, or any other thing along those lines for that matters. Yet, somehow, Violetta couldn't ignore this impression that wouldn't leave her.

Something defiantly wasn't right as she stepped out of the Valentino car.

...

Tsuna stood semi-comfortable in the crowded square, looking up at the Pope's private sanctuary, nervously tapping his foot. He felt his phone go off in his pocket, it only vibrated once. Ido must have left a message.

"_The situation is still the same, Sawada-san. The Mist Guardian is still at the Cavallone mansion. Since Dino-san is still working hard on some documents, and Chrome is able to use the illusions in her advantage. The Valentino Family's spies are still watching the house. They aren't suspicious. As for the Vatican, no spies, no hitman, no Valentino. We are still in the clear. Violetta and the Valentino has just entered the Vatican, in three minutes they will be welcomed by the Pope. Everyone is position. We are still in the go." _

At the same time, across Rome, at the hotel Tsuna was staying at, the phone was ringing.

"_Tsuna! TSUNA! Pick up! I know why you are in the city, Tsuna…! Pick up, dammit! Tsuna, what - GET OUT! - whatever you do, don't try to save Violetta! Tsuna, please, don't - GET OFF OF ME! - don't try to be the hero… TSUNA - THEY ARE WATCHING YOU… ARGGG!"_

* * *

**End of Chapter Eighteen **

**I'm just the laziest kid on the block. I can't update when I say I am.  
**


	19. Run

**I do not own KHR… if I did, shit would be happening. **

_**Enjoy. **_

* * *

**Fair Maiden of the Cavallone Family**

The message ended with a low beep. _Call disconnected, _the little black screen said in bright, neon letters. The hotel room was empty except for the a suited man hovering just above the phone. His own phone held casually in his palm, his fingers typing away at the keys. He surveyed the room one last time before erasing the message and taking his leave.

The Gesso Family was in Rome.

...

Tsuna stood comfortably in the middle of the square, outside of the Sistine Chapel among other hopefuls; except, Tsuna was hopeful for very different reasons. Looking anxiously at his watch, he counted the minutes until Violet would be back in his arms again: just five minutes.

Sighing aloud, Tsuna's mind wondered back to the conversation he had had with his right-hand man, Gokudera. Before the two left the room, Gokudera had turned to him and looked him straight in the eyes, his lips in a straight line and his shoulders stiff. Tsuna had almost ran into him on his abrupt stop.

"What?"

"Juudaime, about Violetta…"

"What?"

"I never want her to be hurt again. I never want her to question herself. Violetta better be happy the rest of her life." Gokudera paused. "I l-love her more than I could say - when I saw her two months ago, I just… Juudaime, I'm sorry… I just need to protect her."

Tsuna blankly looked at his watch, thinking about what had happened just not thirty minutes ago. Gokudera had admitted that he had loved Violet. Tsuna couldn't wrap his had around it, but then again, he couldn't wrap his head around Violetta. He wasn't sure if he did, indeed, love her. Violet was like those little surprises you got in vending machines; the way you never knew what you were going to get, it was like a little celebration every time you got something you loved. Then again, Tsuna felt like he could predict what was going to happen next with Violet. She was playful and serious, she was independent but she loved to spend with anyone she could talk to.

Did he love her?

A bang brought Tsuna out of his trance. Glancing at the watch, seven minutes had passed since he last looked at it. Looking around feverishly, trying to find Violet and Yamamoto but as he searched the crowd, running to the west exit where they were supposed to be. Nothing. No one was there. Looking up at the Pope's private study, there was smoke coming out from the French doors. Someone was screaming and Tsuna couldn't think.

"Look!"

Tsuna snapped his head up towards the balcony. Smoke filtered out of every opening from the low-clearance balcony and someone was staggering out of the room.

It was Violet.

"Violetta!" Tsuna screamed, jumping up and yelling out her name once more. There was no way she could have heard him over all the screams, but nonetheless, Violet had only searched the crowd for a second before locking eyes with Tsuna. Almost crawling over to rail, Violet was shouting something to Tsuna which he couldn't understand. Her hair was blowing in the wind, which was picking up, and she was desperately trying to scream something over all the noise. Something hit Tsuna across the back, sending him to the ground.

"…Violet…" Tsuna mumbled, the cold stone hitting his forehead.

...

Yamamoto lay disoriented on the ground, the rough wooden floor sent splitters into his skin after he skid yards. Carefully opening one eye, the smoke replaced the darkness, sending him into a coughing fit. Unable to move for something was laying on top of him, he looked around, trying to remember what had happened to him. He just remembered looking over at Squalo, nodding but then… but then, it just all went wrong.

One blast was enough for the world to stop turning. He someone curse and yell, after that, it was dead silent. Until… until, he heard some woman's voice cry out. Before realizing what she was saying, he knew it was Violet. Her pitch was high and scared as she cried and screamed. Yamamoto tried to figure out what she had said but had no luck as his world plunged back into darkness.

...

Kaori felt cold liquid seep threw her shirt.

She couldn't breath.

Her lungs were giving up on her. Something - she wasn't sure what - was crushing her from above, and apparently, it was covered in some sort of liquid. Coughing slightly, she felt hot blood flow from her mouth. Those bastards in those black suits had came out of nowhere, opening the doors on both Hibari and her, and sending them into a black smoke. The next thing she knew, she was laying under something extremely heavy.

In the background, she heard cries. It was Lambo mixed with the sobs of I-pin. Those bastards, Kaori snarled to herself, how could they take advantage of young children?

"Ugh - Damn…" her breath was started to shorten. She couldn't move. Nothing was working… "…Kyoya… H-Help me…"

"Ngh."

The sound was his voice, ringing out from above. Kaori suddenly realized that the thing that was laying on top of her was Hibari himself; the blood that was leaking onto her bare skin was his'. He was going to die.

"Kyoya… listen… I saw who did it… I s-saw th-their family name… Kyoya… on the count of three… roll… Kyoya… G-Ges…so."

...

"Behind you! Behind you!" Violet screamed, overseeing the disoriented courtyard. After she had locked eyes with Tsuna for a split moment. That was enough time for her to see man in the suit crawl up behind Tsuna, club in hand. She tried to help him out of it, but he wasn't listening to her! He wasn't listening…

"No use of yelling." that voice. "He'll be dead before the night is out."

Violet put the pieces together in that one second she had turned to face _him. _From the very start, this was the plan, wasn't it? The Valentino's were just pawns in the overall picture; their bloody bodies were just a ploy in this plan. Violet was no idiot.

"Why? What are you doing here? You've got your money," she spat, her blood boiling, "Why are you here?"

"Oh, so sweet, little naïve Violetta Cavallone," Byakuran smirked, his lips twitching a little as Violet hissed at her title, "You and your idiotic brother have never seen the whole picture. You and me -" he stepped closer to Violet, reaching out and grabbing a piece of hair " - was just a little pleasure."

"Don't touch me!" Violet screamed feverishly, backing up to the railing, "Don't you dare touch me again!"

"Worry not, love," he cooed over the loud yelps from below, "You aren't the one I'm after; you never were, you are just a little toy that I've decided to break."

Angry tears streamed down Violet's face, her fists were balled up in tight fists, her nails digging into her palms. She couldn't believe it, this was his plan from the moment he stepped foot at St. Katherine's: he wanted the Vongola.

Without any warning, Violet straddled the railing, throwing herself over the edge. A snap of her wrist stung, realizing that Byakuran had tried to grab onto her, breaking it as she fell. Blackness was universal. No noise was found. Violet was light as a feather as she hurtled towards the ground. However, Violet had so much more to live for then just committed suicide. Saving the Family and the Vongola was her number one priority as she crashed into the arms of Gokudera Hayato.

...

He had seen his Boss as he ran out, a little disoriented by the smoke bombs that had went off but by the time he had caught the square, it was too late. Those Gesso bastards had taken it upon themselves to drag the tenth away. Gokudera had tried running after them but as he started running, he heard a scream that hit close to home.

Violet's words rang out like the bells of the east chapel: loud and clear. Snapping his head upwards, he caught glimpse of her long dark curls. She was screaming something he couldn't understand but…

But she looked down at him…

Just in moments, she was in his arms. Her face was covered in angry tears as he gently placed her on the ground, his arms stinging from the impact. Running as fast as they could, they bolted from the chapel, running through St. Peter's Square towards the closest exit possible. Gokudera was several steps behind Violet, so he saw her rip the bottom of her dress and wrap it around her limp wrist.

Just as the exit was in sight - through the hoards of civilians - the man they were running from was right in front of them, a smug grin placed upon his face. The realization slowly overtook both Gokudera and Violet; slowing to a simple jog, they realized there was no way around Byakuran.

A pop shot into the wild square, forcing the crowd to duck to the floor, more screams rang out. The scream was Violet's, Gokudera decided as his knees crashed down to the hard stone; and the pop was the gun Byakuran was pointing at them, his smile still plastered on his face. The latter's laugh was heard loud and clear - clearer then the screams of the people running around them - while the former was sparled down on the ground, Violet hastily trying to open his shirt to see the wound.

"It isn't of any use, my little _whore._" Byakuran cooed.

Gokudera felt Violet tense above him, _he_ felt himself cringe underneath, feeling helpless for Violet. Feeling Violet's presence leave him, Gokudera tried to open his eyes but the pain was too strong. Instead of feeling Violet's hands back on him, he was thrown over the shoulder of whom he assumed was a Gesso man. Vaguely hearing Violet's voice, he forced himself to open an eye, just in time to see Byakuran grab Violet by the hair and drag her off.

Then, it all went black.

...

It was cold and it was wet. Tsuna felt like he had just had water poured on him, and he didn't doubt that Lambo had done it. Sure, it had been years since the then-five-year-old was in fact, five-years-old. To this day, when Lambo was almost entering in the two digits, he still was as annoying as ever. So, yes, Tsuna knew that Lambo was playing some sort of trick on him.

Snapping his eyes open, hoping to startle the young Mafioso, it all came back to him.

He had been captured by someone, he still wasn't sure who. But, obviously, they had done their job because here he was, laying almost dead on the ground.

Sitting up, trying to ignore the hair-splitting headache, he surveyed the dark room - or cellar, whichever it was. Of course, Tsuna thought, he couldn't see. Just sitting there in the darkness, he waited; just waited with an anxiety that was going to kill. He moved his leg after a long moment of time, kicking around the cold ground.

"Ngh."

Tsuna stopped, widening his eyes in the direction at whatever he hit. He shook his foot again, scarcely brushing up against it.

"Ngh."

"Who's t-there?" Tsuna stammered.

"Nggggh!"

Nebulously remembering where he had heard that tone before, it was obviously a woman's. Then, it all came back to him.

"Violet?" hurryingly crawled over to where she was laying on the ground, reaching out, hoping to grasp her sweet, tanned skin… her long black curls… her red, or probably pink, rosy lips… those perfect brown eyes that were always looking intently at everything… and that mind, that mind and imagination that couldn't be…

"NGGGH!" Violetta was kicking, yelling against the piece of cloth that was wedged between her lips.

"Sorry!" Tsuna hissed, untying the hold around her mouth, allowing her to breathe normally. "Violet, are you alright?"

"He's back. Byakuran is back. He shot Hayato… His men got us… it was all planned from the beginning! Tsuna, he's after you!" Violet feverishly sat up, wrapping her arms around Tsuna as if afraid of the dark. He felt her shake beneath his grasp, but he didn't let go.

"After me?"

Violet pulled away, her eyes hard and locking fiercely on Tsuna's: "That's been his goal since the moment he knew the Vongola Rule. He knew you had to marry and he knew I was in the running… he just wanted you."

"W-Why me?"

"Don't you get it?" Violet wailed, her manner curt and angry, "You're going to be the most powerful man in the crime world! You are the Vongola Tenth, if Byakuran can beat you, the Gesso Family will obtain the power and fear. Tsuna, he wants to kill you!"

"But… But…"

"Whether you want to admit it or not, you are the most powerful man, you are the Vongola and no one can touch you." Violet snapped, her temper short.

"But… when I'm d-dead…"

"Gesso can steal the spot."

"Violet, I'm so sorry."

She didn't say anything. Tsuna could barely see her face in the dark cellar, so he was unable to gauge what she was feeling until finally she spoke: "Tsuna, don't be sorry. We'll just have to take them on. I know you're -"

Suddenly, without a warning, the door burst open, sending the room into a bright light. A tall, dark man stood in the doorway, a grin covering his fat features.

"Byakuran says he wants to see you two

* * *

**End of Chapter Nineteen **

**HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY, YAMAMOTOOOOOOOOOOO! **

**I don't like this chapter but I need to write something to fill the void. So here it is. **

**I just gotta say, I love the movie "Sandlot" **

**Okay, new KHR chapter was laaaaame… except for the last page, verdad? I'm loving the suits, my favourites are Basil and Gokudera and Tuners… except I wanted Hibari and Yamamoto to be there… Pobre PinkCardigan! **


	20. Dying Will

**Disclaimer : I do not own KHR**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

**Fair Maiden of the Cavallone**

Following the dark man down the hall, Tsuna wrapped his figures around those of the young Cavallone. The passage was a short one but, nonetheless, both of their hands became slippery with anxiety and the fear of what was to become of the group. The last time Violet had seen Gokudera was with blood pouring of his lower abdomen, crumbling on top of her. However, being in Tsuna's presence made her slightly at ease.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Byakuran's voice was an unwelcome welcome to their entrance of the massive room. The walls and floors were white, blinding their unadjusted eyes. In the center of the bright room sat Byakuran smugly, nibbling at a piece of candy. "Two little love birds?"

Before Violet could even open her mouth to cuss out Byakuran, two double doors on the side walls swung open, a crush and fat feet tumbled through the room. The four men that came into the room were dragging six limp bodies. Bloody cries came along with the stomping of feet. First, the first two men dragged in a dead-looking Hibari Kyoya and the other had Kaori, who was kicking and trying to break free; a choke in her mouth.

"What…" Tsuna cringed at the noise that the two bodies made when the Gesso dropped them at the foot of their boss. Kaori landed on top of Hibari with a squish, rolling off as quickly as she could with tied limbs. A trail of blood was left in Hibari's wake.

The last two men both had two bodies they were dragging. The one on the left dragged two crying children in; both tied together back to back. Lambo and I-pin were deposed of just to side of Kaori. Gokudera and Yamamoto were being dragged by the other man, both tied together in the same manner of the two before them. Blood was seeping from the wound in Gokudera's stomach, also leaving a blood marking on the ground.

"What…" Tsuna repeated, barely audible.

"You're a monster."

"Maybe so, my little toy, but isn't the mafia just that? I'm just playing the part of the perfect Mafioso; or boss, trying to get the top of the chain." he paused, stepping over the bodies, slightly stepping on Kaori and walking casually over to Tsuna. "And the only way to do that is to take you out, right?"

Lifting a hand, Byakuran ran his hand under the chin of Tsuna. However, Tsuna jerked his head away as soon as Byakuran made contact with him, moving back. Still clutched onto Violet, he dragged her backward with him, pulling her closer. Anger was quickly spreading through Tsuna's veins, his blood on the verge of boiling; and by the feeling of Violet's grasp, she wasn't far behind.

"How could you do this? Why did you h-hurt him-them?" Violet spat, her eyes focusing hard on the pile of bodies, her ears being filled with the desperate cries of Lambo and I-pin.

"What other way to get to the famous goody-goody Vongola Juudaime?" Byakuran snickered.

That was it.

Breaking, Tsuna wasn't able to hold back anymore. Writhing out of Violet's almost desperate grasp, he ran towards Byakuran, his fists already fit into angry balls. It hurt so much, his heart was pounding as he ran towards that white-haired man that stood so smug right in front of him. His muscles tensed as he made contact with Byakuran, his fist contacting with his cheek. It felt so good.

Pain shot through him as he felt himself thrown away from Byakuran and as he made contact with the wall. It hurt so much as he got up and glared… his heart hurt so much… it hurt so much that his world went black.

Not even a second later, he was transformed. Violet was standing, dumbfounded, watching as Tsuna emerged from the rubble. The dying will flame was vibrant against his brown hair; his eyes were deadly blank, a bored look almost plastered on his face. And then, suddenly, anger tore through his features, like a ripple in a pond. Losing it, he bolted forward, ready to attack Byakuran again.

As punches were thrown and the dying will flame was burning through Byakuran's will to fight, but he was still throwing back everything he had. Violet watched on in awe for a few more moments, knowing the Vongola's secret weapon will prevail. Realizing that there was more to do then sit back and watch Tsuna fight for both of their honors and lives. So, running over to the pile of half-dead bodies, she bent and yelp in horror.

With her hands and knees drenched in blood, she untied Kaori first.

"Oh god, Kaori, Kaori, are you okay?" Violet hissed over the noise of the two fighting behind her.

"Kyoya… Kyoya is dead…" Kaori cried, tearing her limbs out of the rest of rope that surrounded her. Finally breaking free, she ducked out of Violet's desperate grasp and started work on Hibari's binds. Violet decided not to try to get Kaori to stop, with the argument of re-opening her wounds; she moved on to Lambo and I-pin.

Lambo's cries were ear-piercing as Violet released him of the choke. Both I-pin and Violet tried to coo and calm him but it was no use.

"I-pin, you and Lambo run as far away from here as you can get. I want you to use whatever you got, please, I-pin just take Lambo away!" Violet pulled both children up and pushed them to the door, hoping with all that she had that they would make it out okay.

Focusing on Kaori and Hibari, Violetta ripped off the end of her dress while Kaori was fumbling with the last knot in the rope. Once the rope was bundled in a pile, Kaori pushed off the suit jacket and fumbled with opening his shirt. Frantically taking the piece of cloth, Kaori tied it around the wound that tainted his pale, white skin.

Leaving Kaori to heaving Hibari up on her shoulders, Violet turned back to Yamamoto and Gokudera, trying to untie the rope but getting distracted by the flying plaster from the walls. Nibble fingers weren't enough for Violet to untie the two before Tsuna and Byakuran came crashing into the middle of the room. Flying yards away and landing on a heap of rumble, Violet frantically regained her balance and ran back to the two men she was anxiously trying to save.

Just getting the last knot untangled, Violet pulled apart the two friends. Turning to Yamamoto first, she pushed back the cloth of his outfit and checked for any wounds, then turning to his face, she pulled back his eyelids. His pupils were dilated and rolling back in his head. Violet pressed her ear to his chest, trying to hear the beat, but the irregular pounding was barely heard over the crashing sounds of the fight that was happening just overhead.

Vaguely thinking to the future and what she would do to help both Yamamoto and Gokudera, she dragged the drugged Yamamoto Takeshi to the far wall, hoping that the fight wouldn't hurt him.

Ripping off yet another piece of cloth from her dress, Violet crashed down next to a very sick looking Gokudera. With a discomforting bullet wound in the middle of the latter's stomach, the former carefully wrapped the piece of cloth around his stomach, making sure not to press too hard. With an even more discomforting motion of moving this man to where the other lay, for Violet feared the blood lose that was already in motion.

Sliding him to the far wall to lay next to the drugged Yamamoto - away from the battle -, Violet sat back down next to Gokudera, pressing her ear to his chest, hoping that the beating was still there.

"Hayato… Please…" Violet cried, pressing harder to his chest.

No sound was there.

"Hayato! Wake up! Please, Hayato… you're alive, I know you are!" Violet hissed, trying to hear harder but afraid to push out any more blood. It was almost painful to only hear the shallow breathing of Yamamoto next to her and the grunts and crashes from the battle above.

But then… it went quiet and the world seemed to stop turning as Violetta fought back angry tears. Her hope was lost for Gokudera and that right there was enough to kill her: her best friend was dead. He had died in her presence and it was her blame that made him die. It was dark and cold from the second Violetta realized he was gone.

Suddenly, as if waking her from the trance of realization, the wall that she was resting on tumbled down on top of her and the others. At first, she had no idea how it had happened but as she reopened her eyes, she came face to face with an unconscious Tsuna. With blood seeping from her hairline, Violet crawled underneath the rubble and went to Tsuna's side. He himself had blood leaking from scratches and decent sized wounds but didn't seem to be seriously injured, other than the fact that he had been knocked out.

"Tsuna… Tsuna…" Violet raised her voice, anger flowing throughout her body as she rose, standing among the ruined wall. "Byakuran, you bastard, why did you…"

"Do this, you mean? Well, Violetta, it is simple. I want to rule everything and you are always going to help me. You know it's been my plan from the start to take over, haven't you?" Byakuran said smugly as he stepped over the bodies of Kaori and Hibari, both of whom were not moving. Tightening his gloves, he cracked his knuckles before charging at Violet.

Grabbing her by the neck and swinging her around and digging his fingers into her neck, he pressed her hard against the one wall that hadn't been yet destroyed. Getting extremely close, Violet could feel his candy-sweet breath leak down her throat.

"Little Violetta, you know you will always be my princess right?" Byakuran cooed, "But you know I'll have to get rid of your little boy toys."

"Get off."

"Because I won't have a slut for a wife."

That was it. The ticking time bomb had exploded inside of Violet. _No one_ got off calling her any name other that of the one given to her. If she was going to die, the last thing she wanted to do, was to kill the son of a bitch standing before her.

With broken rage pulsing through her nothing seemed to make sense. Up was down and down was up, left was right and vice versa; everything didn't make any sense. All at once, everything went black and gravity seemed to have left her. With the darkness wrapped around her, she felt a tug at her hand. Looking up, Violet saw nothing but her own reflection holding on her hand. Reaching for it, Violet noticed a small purple glowing thing resting in the palm of her own hand; realizing it was a flame, Violet looked back up at herself, only to see herself smiling happily. A breeze - from nowhere - came and slightly swayed the two girls' hairs, except the second Violet didn't only sway with the wind, she seemed to disappear with it.

The flame still shown brightly.

Violetta cautiously reached out toward it with outstretched fingers. Once she made contact with the little violet flame, it was like a whirlwind of images and before she knew it, she was face to face with Byakuran once more.

No longer did her bones hurt at every move and was her head pounding with worries and blasting 'what-ifs.' She felt everything leave her body and mind, leaving her with the bare backbones of her very existence. Violetta Rosa Cavallone was ready to fight.

"Don't test me."

And with that, she charged forward, her fists ready to slam into the skull of Byakuran. Purple flames engulfed her hands. Violetta had thought it would be warm, as she had observed at Tsuna vaguely but it was empowering and she came in contact with Byakuran's face. No words could describe how she felt as the fight went higher and higher, more intense and more intense. Is this how Tsuna felt every time he fought?

With every move, Violetta felt herself growing more and more. And with every move on Byakuran's side, he grew more tired as every second passed. With no special 'power' on his side other then the fact of years and years of martial arts training (as did Violetta) he was at a lose at how to beat this new Cavallone. Finally, however, his mind had come up with the perfect solution. _That_ bullet.

The fight had came to its climax, with Violet having the upper hand. And just thinking about the bodies that were laying just feet from her made her blood boil in rage, she wanted to make sure that Byakuran never got what he wanted… ever.

And then, just as it all started, it ended.

Just as Violet thought that Byakuran was down and out, she rammed him on the floor, hoping the blow broke his back. And it may have, for all she knew.

As if pulling the gun from nowhere, Byakuran cocked back and pulled the trigger. Violet vaguely heard someone cry out her name and felt something grab her shoulders but after that, it went black.

...

Tsuna had just risen from the ashes to find Byakuran fighting with a Violetta that he had barely even recognized. With a purple Dying-Will Flame being emitted from her forehead, Tsuna quickly shook off the dizziness and stood to his feet. The room was filled with a thick tension and Tsuna felt like this wasn't going to end well.

Suddenly, the two had dropped to the ground and Violet grabbed Byakuran's throat and squeezed. Tsuna could see tears leak from the corners of her eyes and he also saw her lips moving but couldn't figure out what she was trying to say. And then it hit him, Byakuran's hidden hand - to Violet, at least - was grasping a gun.

Sprinting to try to save Violet from the assault, Tsuna could only dive at them both once the trigger was pull.

He dragged/pulled Violetta away from Byakuran's twisted grin and crazy laughter and pressed his hand to the wound that sat just above her left breast. Tsuna stared down at Violet in his arms, trying to push out the laughter of the enclosing Gesso Boss. Her head was lolled back and her eyes stayed open, the purple iris fading slowly back to those beautiful brown Cavallone, except those once beautiful brown Cavallone eyes were slowly turning into a dead, faded stare.

"What did you do?" Tsuna roared, glaring up at Byakuran, only to find the very same gun that _shot Violet_ pointed at him. With blood smeared across Byakuran's face and a grin plastered onto it, he truly looked like a serial killer going in for his next homicide.

"Vongola Tenth, you'd better run." Byakuran giggled giddily, "Leave the girl, she's dead."

"Why… Why did you attack her?" Tsuna screamed, not able to control himself any longer. Wanting to tear Byakuran apart from limb to limb, but not wanting to let go of the girl in his arms.

He was going to take the bullet.

...

Just as Byakuran pressed his finger to the trigger and just as Tsuna closed his eyes, the pop went off.

It was dark for a moment before Tsuna realized something was blocking his view. Readjusting his vision upwards, the tall figure looked down and back at Tsuna, smiled and turned back to Byakuran. The latter was standing in shock and awe at the man that stood in front of him.

"You should know better than to attack my grandson." his low, gentle voice was just that: gentle. Even in the desperate and chaotic scenario, he kept his cool, Vongola demeanor. The Ninth stood tall with confidence as Byakuran and every conscious (including Tsuna and only Tsuna) looked on in awe.

And with just one shot of his own pistol, Byakuran fell, clutching his leg wound. Wasted from the fight from both Tsuna and Violet it was an easy win by the Ninth. Tsuna watched on, thinking that it wasn't as easy as it looked; he just had to let a smile out. In just moments, men in black hurdled into the room. Almost ten men trapped and tackled Byakuran, dragging him off without a word. Another set of men came into the room with stretchers, picking up all of the fallen Vongola members.

Still not wanting to let go of Violet but finally giving her up to a medic. Tsuna watched as she was carried out of the room, his heart hurting… not wanting to come to terms with what happened…

"She isn't dead, you know," the Ninth smiled down at Tsuna, patting his little auburn head. Watching the tears fall, the Ninth bent down next to his successor, "You've grown up so much, you know that?"

"I couldn't save her. That bullet was made for me, not her… I couldn't protect her like I promised Gokudera I would…" Tsuna couldn't help but to cry. True, he was eighteen but a lot had been thrown at him; for all he knew, everyone was dead.

"I think you did save her."

"What? How?"

"She had Dying Will, no?" Tsuna nodded. "Violetta felt like she was useless, weak, vulnerable, and powerless next to everyone who was in the middle of this. Violetta is not a girl who is a girl that likes to be the damsel in distress. She has the will to take over any Family she wants, and she has the will to do whatever she wants. Violetta hates being a mindless little child that people look after and you've given her that chance. With wanting to protect you and your Family members, Violetta took the role of the heroine even though she knew the costs of them."

"That isn't helping her!" Tsuna snapped.

"Oh, I have to disagree. Violetta found a self that she never knew she had. You've given her a chance to fight back and show that this is who she really is. You've no idea how much that helped her. Especially since she was thrown into a relationship after relationship with guy after guy with really no say in it. She isn't a rag doll that can't think for herself. Young Vongola, you've given her a chance to say her word, whether you realize it or not.

"Too be blunt, my son," the Ninth paused and grinned, "You are a little bit of a push-over."

Through the tears, Tsuna laughed a small one: "Thanks."

"Don't get me wrong, Tsunayoshi, Violetta is still alive but at what cost? I don't know, but it is not your fault."

* * *

**End of Chapter Twenty.  
**

**Arrivederci **


	21. Aftermath

**Disclaimer - I do not own KHR**

**_Thank you for everything guys, I truly appreciate it. And let me assure you, there are still chapters to come, so enjoy! _**

* * *

**Fair Maiden of the Cavallone**

"The bullet was lodged in between his ribcage," Romario flipped the pages of the chipboard before looking up at Tsuna and smiling, "It was vital but under our care, he's a-okay."

It had been just five hours before Tsuna and the rest of the group were evacuated to the Cavallone Mansion. Hibari, Gokudera, Violet and a few of the Varia members were treated as 'critical' in a separate airplane but other then those few, everyone seemed to be doing fine. Gokudera was the first, however, Tsuna got good word from. When he had went to see Violet, Dino was sitting outside the medical room with red eyes and bubbling sobs. And the same situation when trying to visit Hibari except with Kaori doing the crying.

"Thank goodness," Tsuna sighed, a good chuck of his worries gone. "Can I see him?"

"Yeah, of course, Vongola." Romario stepped aside and let Tsuna pass into Gokudera's room.

The room was almost exactly like it was before they left for Rome. Cavallone Photo albums were still stacked in the back corner and the room still had the layer of dust it had almost a week ago. Sun rays barely filtered in from the thick tapestry that lined all the windows. Gokudera was the only different, or rather, out-of-placed thing in the room. His hair was pulled away from his face, a greasy coat laying comfortably on top. The usual ivory skin was paler then even Hibari's.

He looked dead.

Violet thought he was dead, Tsuna breathed slowly, remembering the cries he had heard from Violet over Gokudera's body. She had good reason to, too.

"Gokudera…" Tsuna whispered, walking slowly towards his friend… no, Tsuna corrected himself, his _best_ friend. It was almost painful to lean on the dark, maroon bedspread and look at Gokudera; the latter had scratches and bruises all across his face and had a tube of something attached to his arm. Tsuna cringed a little as he surveyed the device before turning back to Gokudera, "I'm so sorry…"

When Tsuna finally realized he was crying, he stepped away from the bed and with one last look, he turned on his heel and exited. Closing the door behind him, he felt sick, disgusting… he couldn't stand himself; he was an awful person for doing this to everyone…

"Juudaime… " Across the doors, Gokudera's eyes flutter. The room was too dark and the world seemed to be spinning too fast for him to handle.

It was hell.

Tsuna was walking back down the hall, trying to control his seemingly uncontrollable tears. As he wiped his eyes with his sleeve, he found himself in front of the medical room Violet was being held in. Dino was no longer sitting on the ground outside the door, which was a site Tsuna soon wished he would forget.

The last time he was outside of this room was this morning when the sun was just peaking over the hills but the aura around the door didn't seem any different.

Looking around swiftly, making sure that no one was around, he opened the medical room and stepped inside hastily.

The white room was stale and stiff. At first when someone had told him that the Cavallone Mansion had a medical center in it's own basement, he didn't believe it. And yet, here he was, standing - back to the very door - staring at white and pale green room. No light was in the room other then the one that was shining over head. It was almost eerie as Tsuna took a step and it echoed over the low, steady 'beep.'

"Violet…" he breathed heavily as he made his way over to the bed. Her pale, broken figure was perched in the bed, her body sheltered under a line sheet. The way her hair fell around her head made it look like a black halo; Violetta looked like an angel. Her face was calm and peaceful but Tsuna didn't buy it, because the many tubes that were connected to her arm told a different story. Nevertheless, even now, Tsuna couldn't help but wonder what had driven Violet to do such a thing.

It was reckless and stupid and…

Tsuna's breath hitched as he silently traced the scars on her face, knowing that there was another that graced her shoulder and down her back. And now, thanks to him, there would be a scar that would be just by her heart.

Why was she so reckless and stupid and…

Damn it! Tsuna screamed inside his head, why couldn't he just finish a goddamn thought? He hated just standing here like an idiot and staring at Violet.

"Violet, why did you fight?"

"She will never turn away from a fight, Tsuna." Turning around, Tsuna faced Dino. His shaggy blonde hair was even more messy then normally and the circles under his eyes were deeper then Tsuna had ever seen them. "Violetta was always up for a fight."

His laugh was bitter and it stung Tsuna just to know it was his fault Dino had acid leaking out of his mouth.

"Dino… I'm sorry, so sorry… I didn't mean this to happen… I just wanted to save her…"

"I think you did, little bro -"

"Stop saying that! Everyone is saying that to me but I don't see how I've saved her! Look at her! She's practically dead!"

"Ah, jeez, Tsuna, you've still got so much to learn about Violet. I mean, from the start, what did she say to you? She hated weak, useless woman; she told you that our mother was weak and useless and that is how she died. Violetta didn't want her end to be like that, she wanted the glory of being a Mafioso," Dino paused as he crossed the room and wrapped his large hand around those of his sister's. Actually, Tsuna thought, even now, after months of knowing Violet was Dino's younger sister, he still didn't get it. "You've given her a chance to show the world that she isn't a game. I don't know if you'll ever understand that part of her, and maybe even I don't."

Tsuna was silent as he watched Dino place his hand gently on Violet's check and traced the scar. Before long, Tsuna realized Dino was sobbing silently, almost uncontrollably. He sunk down next to his sister and placed his forehead on top of her little hand.

"I should be the one apologizing," Dino said through chokes and sobs, "I did this to her. If I wasn't such a goody-two-shoes and if I was just stuck up for her instead of the whole entire fucking turf. God, Violetta, I'm so pathetic… I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen to you. If I would have stopped all marriages, this would have never happened! Damn it, Violet, please just wake up… just… wake up…"

Tsuna stood in horror, and to his surprise, he found tears leaking out of his eyes. It was painful to watch the site before him. Dino was crying and Violet was dead.

Silently exiting the room, Tsuna walked alone among the halls, trying to clear his mind of everything that happened in the last two days. But how could he forget? How could he try to ignore the burning fact that everyone was dropping like flies while he escaped with two little scratches? How weak was he?

"Tsuna, I want to talk with you." He hadn't realized it, but he found himself in Dino's study. In the seat of the head Cavallone member sat Vongola Ninth. Yamamoto and Reborn were sitting on the other side of the desk, books in their hands. "I think you should know about Byakuran's situation and the current states of your friends and guardians."

Tsuna sat down calmly in between Yamamoto and Reborn. He had now officially grown accustom to seeing Yamamoto with an eye patch.

"First, I want you to know that no one is dead," pause, "yet. Unfortunately, both Hibari and Violetta are in critical conditions that are on the edge of life and death. Kaori, this young man's brace older sister, suffered from a broken arm and whip lash. Lambo and I-pin are with Bianchi and your mother, and they seem to be doing fine. Before I got into a detailed report on Violetta, I want to tell you about Byakuran and who he really is. Okay, Tsuna?"

"Yes."

"Byakuran isn't a stranger to me or to Reborn. Starting off as a member of the Vongola Family, Byakuran was a low foot-soldier that no one really knew, or cared, about. A turn of unfortunate events lead to a betrayal of the Vongola Rule, he was exiled from the Family and was labeled as an ultimate traitor. No Family wanted him. You see, he had given up a position critical to a win during one of the late Mafia battles between the Vongola and another Family that has been terminated. Are you following, Tsuna?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now, the next step in Byakuran's mind was to start his own Family, one that could rival that of all the Families that turned their backs on him. Thus, the Gesso Family was formed. Forming alliances out of little Families and trying to boast them up over his own, he felt like they would only return the favor. After years and years of plotting, he became aware of the rule of being married to become the next boss. He must have known that the Cavallone Family's heiress was first in line for the marriage -"

"Byakuran had this planned from the beginning." Tsuna finally understood what Violet and Byakuran were talking about just before their fight.

"Exactly. We only became clear of this when Dino was being kidnapped and a Cavallone resident had seen them take off with him, that they contacted us. We came just in time."

"What about Violet?" Both Yamamoto and Tsuna almost said it simultaneously.

"The condition of the young Cavallone heiress is this; the bullet was made for the carrying of Dying Will. Since Byakuran had been exposed to this ancient art from his work in the Vongola Family, he was able to invent something to counter this. He had created the ultimate weapon to take down the _sky_ dying will flame. He was ready to take out the Boss of the Vongola Family. Violet's body is completely different from ours, Tsuna, do you get it?"

"It's different because that was the first time she had gone into Dying Will Mode."

"Exactly. Do you remember the first time you transformed? Your body ached and it felt like you couldn't survive without sleeping for the next three days. Along with the extreme fatigue and other symptoms of this deadly practice, Violet is now experiencing another set of symptoms. The bullet is making the infected area blood and bruise and also, the bullet is packed with a virus that will spread through the body to defeat the any function of Dying Will. Violet can't feel anything at the moment; no hearing, no sight, no feelings, no smell, and she can't taste anything. Her body simply can't take the stress that is being filtered through out her body. She is in immense pain also at the -"

"Stop it! Just stop talking about her like she is already gone! I don't want to hear anything about the pain and what's going through her head…" Tsuna was crying again, he was such a baby, "I don't want to hear the Violet is a vegetable."

...

It had been two weeks and Tsuna was suppose to return home in a month. As he continued to write, Gokudera walked into the library silently. The self-proclaimed right-hand man of the Vongola Tenth was holding a cup of tea but was spilling onto the Persian rugs with every step that he was taking. Finally, he had sat down successfully next to Tsuna and took a sip of his half-full cup.

Tsuna stole a glance out of the corner of his eye at the man. His skin tone had returned to it's normal shade and his hair was again at it's handsome vigor. With Yamamoto to his left and Gokudera to his right, it seemed to be back to normal. Except that little awkwardness that always filled the conversation whenever Gokudera and him talked.

It hurt.

He finished the letter and folded it up, licking the seal and putting the stamp on it. It was going to be sent to his mother, Kyoko, and Haru. All of which had left just a day after the rest had returned from the fight.

It still hurt to think about what had happened two weeks ago, what had happened and what had gone down. Violet was still laying in her coma and Hibari had just woken up yesterday. Finally, Tsuna smiled a little, Kaori would stop being snippy and crabby around the house. Actually, he had to admit that he liked the sweet-crying side to her also. Now, two of the three critically wounded were awake. That just left Violet.

Along the lines of justice, Byakuran had been taken away by the 'Mafia Police' as Tsuna called them. He was taken away and founded guilty and put in a similar cell to that of Mukuro. Tsuna felt somewhat relieved when he got the news directly from the Ninth. It was like a weight was lifted from his chest.

"It's suppose to be rainy tomorrow."

"What?" both Tsuna and Yamamoto looked up at Gokudera, the one who had spoken.

"Tomorrow it is the Tenth anniversary of the Cavallone's Ninth Boss, aka, Dino and V-Violet's parents. And it is the eighteenth anniversary of the mother of those two children. They both died on the same day."

"G-Gokudera…"

"Dino isn't going to be here and asked me to stay with Violet," Gokudera continued calmly sipping his tea, "I think you two should instead."

"W-Why, Gokudera?" Tsuna was at a lose of words.

"Stay with Violetta tomorrow."

With that, Gokudera stood, wobbling out of the room, spilling more tea as he went. Tsuna watched in a slight shock and horror at his friend's retreating back. Yamamoto stayed quiet and turned up the music player that was sitting just to his left. He got up and started pacing the room. Tsuna was still sitting when he noticed that Gokudera's phone was sitting right next to him. Trying to call out to him but seeing as he was already out of the room and that the music was turned up loud enough to be heard in the back wood, Tsuna just looked at the phone in his hand and flipped it open.

Curiously filtering through his files, Tsuna came to the 'Drafts' folder. It had almost one hundred messages in it. Opening it, through curiosity, Tsuna almost dropped the phone in surprise.

The first message was addressed to the phone of V.C.

Violet Cavallone.

He knew, _he knew,_ that he shouldn't open it but he did anyways. It read:

_**Please wake up, Violet… I miss you. I miss you smiling at me from across the table. I miss the way your body moves when you dance. I miss the way you hum to my lullabies on the piano. Violet, please wake up because I miss looking at you and thinking that I… I love you. **_

Taking a deep breath, Tsuna felt more tears fill into his eyes, he opened the thirty-seconded message:

_**Violet, I've been waking up in the middle of the night again. I keep seeing you in my dreams and when I wake up I see you laying next to me. Violet, will you release me from this damned hell? God, Violet, I'm an idiot. I can't love you… I just can't love you…**_

He didn't know why but he founded himself reading through every single message on the phone. The last message really got to him, above the rest. It wasn't about Gokudera's love for Violet or about how much he wanted her to be alive and with him. It was about how sorry he was for all of what he had said… how sorry he was for pushing himself on Violet. It said that Violet should be happy with him, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Yeah, that got to him.

* * *

**End of chapter 21**

**And the winner is… **

**GOKUDERA HAYATO!**

**I'm not going to lie, I had a really good ending for Tsuna if he won, but know I can write something completely new and exciting! Okay, so thanks everyone for supporting this. **

**Arrivderci**


	22. Awakening

**Disclaimer - I do not own KHR**

**_ENJOY. _**

* * *

**Fair Maiden of the Cavallone**

Tsuna kept seeing the text messages flash before his eyes every time he saw Gokudera pass him. It wasn't really the ones that declared his love for Violet but it was the last one that said he _couldn't _love her because of Tsuna; that was the one that kept giving him the daydreams.

Sitting quietly the next day in the breakfast room, Tsuna felt somewhat lonely. Sure, the room was filled with the normal goers, even Hibari had come down and sat at a table with Kaori, but it still felt like no one really noticed him. Across the table, Violet's chair was empty. It was sort of eerie, Tsuna thought, it was like she was dead.

"Well, she might as well be…" Tsuna mumbled aloud, not capturing anyone's attention. Violet had been in her coma for the last two weeks and showed no signs of waking up. Her condition has calmed down enough that they moved her to her room, where Tsuna hasn't seen her yet. Actually, he hasn't seen her since that time with Dino. To tell the truth, he was scared to go and see her; apart of him didn't want her to wake up - only for the reason that he didn't want to face her; he didn't want to talk to her again. At the same time, he was scared that she would never wake up again.

...

The cool air felt good against Gokudera's hot skin. His brain was to fuzzled to even think what day it was, or what time it was. The sun was just peaking over the trees, greeting him with yet another headache. His lighter made clicking noises with the marble railing because his hands were shaking so bad. It was almost hard to bring the cigarette to his mouth and light it, but once he inhaled, he felt himself calm down a little.

"Aw…" he breathed out, smoke filling the air. His knees finally stopped shaking and his heart finally stopped pounding in his ears. It almost seemed unreal the way a cigarette combined with the sunrise could calm a man. "If only…" He reached out next to him, hoping to find another hand there, but the air gave way and emptiness was the only inhabitant.

Oh how he wanted Violet to be at his side. The clouds would stopped blinding his vision and instead Violet's deep brown eyes would be the thing he was waking up to. Those cherry lips that tasted like sweet mint and that sun kissed skin that always turned and shivered whenever he touched it… he missed that smooth skin… that snippy tone and that… that… perfect smile of hers that teased and tortured her.

Barely even remembering what it was like when he first realized that Tsuna was being forced into a marriage with Violet, he cringed at the thought. Did he really hate her? Did he really never want to see her face again? Why didn't he remember those days when Violet and him would spend day after day, laying in the sun and kissing…

"Damn it, Violet…"

Ducking down, followed his why down the steps and onto the wet grass. Following an already broken through path into the woods. He found himself passing the little cottage that was nestled deep into the woods, but he kept following the path, traveling deeper into the forest. Finally, coming into a clearing, with the sun blazing lazily down into the grassy clearance. Joining the sun's rays in the grass, Gokudera put out his cigarette and laid his back against a tree, slightly enjoying the sun's light.

He wasn't sure how long he had drifted off for but before he knew it, someone was shaking him awake. Snapping his eyes open, his mind was clouded over, not sure as to where he was. Suddenly, the image of that baseball idiot came into view, a stupid yet serious facial expression had beads of sweat rolling down his forehead. He panted: "Gokudera! You've got to wake up! Violet she's -"

"What about Violet?" he hissed, pushing Yamamoto back and sitting up, sending an ache down his spine, cracking it.

"We think that…" he paused, not meeting Gokudera's angry glare. "We think that Violet might be…"

"Might be what? Damn you, just move out of my way!" Gokudera pushed Yamamoto back even farther. Standing to his uneasy feet, he took a moment to regain complete consciousness before sprinting out of the clearing. Before he knew it he was back on the trail, heading towards the Cavallone household.

Rain started to pour; first it started off as a sprinkle or two but before he even entered the back lawn, it was a full force push of nature. Gokudera vaguely wonder how the turn of weather could happen in such a short amount of time. Yamamoto broke him away from that thought as he called the former's name over and over, yelling for him to stop and listen to him. Just as Gokudera was about to throw an insult over his shoulder at the man, he heard a bloody curling scream. Both men stopped, just short of the staircase.

Gokudera slowly turned towards Yamamoto, a look of sheer curiosity on his features: "What is the hell was that?"

"I was trying to tell you," Yamamoto chuckled, pushing the damp hair out of his eyes, "Violet is awake but -"

That was all Gokudera needed to hear. His heart almost stopped beating in his chest, his breath lost him for a moment as his eyes locked with Yamamoto's for that one millisecond when the latter said that Violetta Rosa Cavallone was _alive._ Turning on his heel, he sprinted into the house and down the corridors that lead to Violet's room. Wet and panting for air, he stood face to face to the closed doors that had the little sign reading '_Violetta Rosa' _on the doors. Just as he had his arm on the thick, Roman handle, it happened again.

Bloody murder ripped through his ears, making them ring in turn.

It was clearly Violet's voice.

Throwing open the double doors, the scream got ten times louder, forcing Gokudera to cringe in a sort of pain.

There on the bed, being restrained by Tsuna, Bianchi and Dino, lay Violet. Dark curls were thrown back as her back arched up in pain as the scream ripped through her body. Blood was leaking out of the side of her left eye and ear, the ones closest to Gokudera. Her legs were kicking up but just as the scream had came it disappeared - like a flash of lightning.

Again, it was silent as Violet lay calmly in the middle of the huge room. The white décor seemed to be dark and shadowed thanks to the rain pounded outside; what seemed to be the innocent room of a fair princess now looked an insane asylum's patient's room. Around Violet's bed, sheer curtains were pulled closed and the three who were trying to restrain her now ducked out and hurdled around Romario - who was look cautiously at a monitor.

"But she doesn't know who she is, or who we are," Yamamoto finally finished what he was saying before, coming up next to Gokudera. "She's good as mental."

"When did she wake up?" Gokudera breathed out, not realizing that he was holding his breath. "Why didn't you find me sooner?"

"She just woke up, I came straight to you." Yamamoto sighed, trying to ring out his shirt, "Dino had just gotten back from the graveyard when Violet started screaming and bleeding."

"Why… why is she bleeding?" Gokudera unconsciously took a step into the room, not wanting to hear Yamamoto's stupid 'I don't know.'

Violet looked so serene as she lay there. The dim light filtering through the curtain, sending little light spots onto her pale skin. It was gorgeous, Gokudera thought as he continued to walk towards her. The dark red liquid had stopped flowing from her eye but it's residue left ugly marks that matched with her scars.

"Dino… why…" He couldn't choose the right words to say. He felt Tsuna's gaze land on him, along with his sister's, but surprisingly that wasn't why he was at a lose for words. Violet's revival had stolen his words, leaving him with only his beating heart and scrabbled mind to try and communicate. "Violet… she's…"

"I know, Gokudera," Dino shook his head, getting his blond locks even messier. "She's awake but I'm afraid her mind isn't. Romario, care to explain with fancier words?"

"Sure, Boss," Romario coughed, "You see, Violetta's condition is rather rare for a victim coming out of a coma, but considering the situation, it is rare indeed. Her mind isn't ready for her to wake up because, from my estimate, of the trauma that the bullet sent her through. I'm sure you know but that bullet wasn't made for her. It was made for a Vongola blood that had carried the dying will for years. Violetta's body wasn't prepared for such a strain that when shot by that bullet, it took almost half of her nerves with it. Luckily, she will be able to recover most of those nerves from the help of Bianchi; she has been able to come up with a drug that has helped tremendously with Violetta's recovery."

"Sis?" Gokudera didn't understand, _his sister_ had been working to help Violet.

"Of course, Hayato, you aren't the only one who cares about Violetta."

"Anyways," Romario continued, "Back to the situation of Violetta's mind and body disagreeing with each other. It seems that Violetta's body wants to wake up but her mind, for some reason, just doesn't want to wake up. Her mental power is obviously trying to stop her body from reacting to the medication. Violetta is, indeed, ready to wake."

"Why doesn't she want to wake up?" Dino was the first to speak after a prolonged silence. The only sound before and after was the pounded of the rain on Violet's patio doors. Dino slowly broke away from the circle and ducked back under the curtain.

The group turned their eyes away in respect for Dino to address his sister. They could not, however, shield their ears.

"Violetta," Dino whispered, pushing her hair away from her face. He licked his thumb before whipping the dried blood away from her cheek, "Violetta, please, wake up. We're waiting for you… We want you to wake up."

Silence.

"We all want you to wake up and smile at us Violet…" Dino smiled sadly, feeling tears pool around his eyes. The day had been long enough without including this. It seemed just yesterday that he was sitting here next to his father's bed, telling him not to die because he didn't want to be boss. And it seemed as just an hour ago he was begging his father to open his eyes again; to wake up again so he could tell him that he was sorry and that he loved it. "Violet… I don't want you to join dad or mommy yet… okay? Please, Violet… Stay with me, please?"

The room was silent as Dino broke down into tears, placing his head on her bed. He couldn't stop those damn tears from leaking onto her white silk bed cover; he couldn't help the broken sobs. Suddenly, the scream started again, forcing Dino to shoot up and grab Violet's hand.

The others gathered around and held Violet's limbs down as she screams and as her body went sending in a bundle of jolts. Dino clutched her hand as his little sister clutched his; so hard in fact that her nails dug into his skin. Dino's grunt joined the heavy scream.

"Violet, I know you can hear us! Violet, please wake up… Violet, please wake up, I miss you…!" Dino tried again, screaming along with his sister.

With out warning, Violet dropped back down into her bed, calm as the ocean and her eyes just barely opened; little seas of brown were shadowed over by her thick lashes, but nonetheless, she was awake! It was silent for a moment as Violet turned her head a little, her eyes blank and dead.

"I hear…" her voice was hoarse and broken, but it sounded little the flutter of the littlest angel to the room; it was a life saver to Dino.

"What do you hear my love?" he whispered, bending down next to her, grasping her hand to his lips.

"Chopin."

Just as fast as she was awake, she was gone again. Her body was left limp and spent, the tension was good; her chest was moving up and down and up and down, a calm movement that showed signs of slumber. Blood was again leaking from her ears and her left eye, but Bianchi quickly took the bed side towel and removed the blood.

It was quiet for a second before Dino burst into laughter.

"Did you hear her? She spoke! Did you hear her voice? Little a lullaby… so sweet! My baby sister is alive!" He sang, jumping out from her and jumping up and down little a child at Christmas. "My God, thank you so much!"

"She's awake…" Gokudera breathed, smiling at Violet as Bianchi checked her pulse and opened her eyes to make sure her pupils weren't dilated. Violet was alive!

"Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna smiled to himself from the window sill, some moments later, watching Gokudera as he stood in awe, still watching Violet move around in bed as if she were asleep.

After about another hour in the room, Romario spoke up: "You can all go to bed if you want," he sighed happily, "I've confirmed that Violetta is merely asleep now. She will be awake in the morning."

With that, all three younger men left the room, only to smile at each other before exiting to their rooms.

...

The next morning it was sunny and bright as Tsuna woke up from a deep slumber. At first, he had the same feeling he had had for the past two weeks but soon he remembered that Violet had woken up and spoken last night.

Jumping from bed, he dressed and brushed his teeth and opened his door. Walking out into the hall, he soon ran into Yamamoto, who was on his way to visiting Violet himself.

"Chrome told me that when she passed by here this morning they were putting a piano in here." Yamamoto laughed cheerfully, a sound that hadn't been heard in the last couple of weeks. "How funny is that?"

"Grand," Tsuna agreed, allowing himself to chuckle a bit.

Upon entering Violet's room, a whole new atmosphere greeted them. The curtains were pulled back and a soft, charming sound filled the room. Sunlight unraveled any doubts, sending the person in the room into a cheerful and carefree state of mind. Violet's bed was fluffed and the curtains were pulled away, allowing Violet to feel the sun's rays. The room itself was filled with men in black suits, each bowing before their princess and saying a little prayer. Romario was still by the monitor, checking it every five seconds, as if to make sure that Violet not die suddenly.

In the middle of the extra large sized bed, Violetta Rosa Cavallone sat, propped up by loads and loads of pillows. Her eyes were blank but open, nevertheless. All around her, a certain light seemed to shine brightly.

"Morning, fellows," Dino's voice hadn't sounded that happy since he was with Violet last. If Tsuna had learned new about Dino in the last two weeks it was how much the latter truly loved his sister. Not a day went by without Dino crying over the photo of a five-year-old Violet that sat on his desk. He truly loved her and now that she was awake, he was overjoyed, "Doesn't she just look beautiful?"

"She does," Yamamoto laughed happily, "If you don't mind," Yamamoto smiled up at Dino before walking over to the bedside, joining Cavallone Family members.

"Her sight is still lost, I'm afraid," Dino sighed, "She just regained her hearing earlier this morning."

"What?"

"Romario said that the drug that Poisonous Scorpio came up with hadn't cured all of Violet's senses back to normal," Dino smiled softly, "You see, the bullet took away Violet's nerves, which in turn, took away her senses. The drug was able to speed the process along for feeling, taste, and smell but Romario said that sight and hearing would be difficult. The drug, since the beginning, wouldn't cure her blindness or sense of sound but it was luck that it did to the latter. Her sight, I'm afraid, is still lost."

"Will she regain it?"

"In time, yes." Dino laughed, "Don't be so stern, little brother, go and see her!"

"O-Of course," Tsuna nodded timidly, walking towards the bed.

The majority of the group had crowded in groups in the massive room, talking about what they would buy Violet and how they were so grateful. This was when Tsuna sat down on the right side of Violet's bed and, to his surprise, laughed.

"Tsuna, is that you?"

It was like God was on his side. Her voice was as stern and soulful as he remembered it to be, her dead eyes rested on him, and her hands - those long, slender fingers - reached out to him: "Yes, Violet, I'm here."

"I can barely recognize you're voice," Violet smiled, showing off her brilliant, shiny smile.

"Same here…"

"Well don't get teary-eyed with me and do something useful and tell Hayato to play louder," Violet scoffed, "These men are like gossiping old maids."

Tsuna smiled at Violet's cross expression; even at a time where it was suppose to be sentimental, Violet was Violet. After telling Gokudera to play louder, he turned back to Violet.

"Is it bad of me that I can barely recognize a friend's voice but I know my music?" Violet's voice was barely audible but it was loud enough for Tsuna.

"Not at all," Tsuna shrugged, squeezing her hand, "Say, Violet?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry -"

"Don't say it," Violet snapped, sitting up farther in bed, her grasp tightening onto Tsuna's, "Don't say your sorry because I won't forgive you. I will never forgive you if you apologize to me right now. It isn't your fault, Tsuna, it's Byakuran's. None of this is your fault, if anything, the one thing you did to me is given me a will to protect other's. You know, before I was the only for myself but you're shown me that it's about protecting whose important to you."

"Violet…"

"Don't feel guilty," Violet spoke with a soft hum, "Because I can't be around 'woe-is-me' people."

"Yes, Violet," Tsuna smiled, "I won't feel guilty because _I_ can't be around angry people before_ I_ snap."

"You're so cute," Violet giggled happily, "How come all of my brothers are completely mental after their sister wakes from the dead?"

_Brother?_ Tsuna felt a small ach pull at his heart. He knew that somewhere he secretly wished for Violet to be his' but… those messages flashed across his eyes. How could he? How could he marry Violet - against her will - while his best friends - and most loyal - is in love with her? Answer, Tsuna thought sadly, he wouldn't do it.

"Say Violet," Tsuna started again, "When you can see again, I've got something to show you."

"What is it?"

"You'll read it when you do," Tsuna smiled, bringing her hand to his lips, "Little sis."

Violet sat back on her pillows and grinned. Tsuna grinned back, letting go of her hand and getting ready to stand again. Just as he turned, now facing Gokudera and the pianoforte, a question hit him.

"Violet?"

"Yes?"

"How did you know Gokudera was playing the piano?"

Silence.

"Only Hayato can play my favorite."

* * *

**End of Chapter Twenty-Two**

**Okay, the piano thing, get it? Get it? Huuuuuh? **

**I'm in a super good mood today, and I don't know why. I just am smiling left and right and up and down. But I feel sorry for Tsuna so much, I really love him and his first heartbreak is tough to write. Oh and, he isn't like completely over Violet or at terms with just being her 'bro.' He's still hurting for her (As you will hopefully read in the sequel - which I have lots and lots of good ideas)**

**LOTS OF GOKUDERA/VIOLET IN LAST COUPLE OF CHAPTERS (prolly two or three left)**

**Arrivederci **


	23. Halo

**Disclaimer - I do not KHR**

**I was really inspired by Halo by Beyonce 'cause I think it fits Violet very brilliantly. **

_**Enjoy. **_

* * *

**Fair Maiden of the Cavallone**

Night was falling and before Gokudera knew it, Violetta's room was empty. His fingers were aching from playing all day; he had started early in the morning, long before Violet woke up and continued for almost fourteen hours later. Even though he had been in the same room as Violet for the entire day, he hadn't spoke a single word to her. Gokudera hadn't even looked at her more then twice; he just couldn't do it. The image of her half-dead, spastic body was still fresh in his head and it didn't want to leave any time soon.

But now… Violet had finally fallen asleep and it was safe to look at her.

As he sat in the chair next to her bed, he vaguely noticed Dino and Romario left the room. She is gorgeous, he thought, smiling to himself as Violet turned a little in bed. The scars, when hidden, was just a burden to him whenever he saw her; always wanting to know what had happened and why didn't he protect her. And now, when they lay carelessly upon her features, it enhanced Violet's personality and beauty. He smiled again: she wasn't to be taken lightly.

A soft glow came from the side lamp where Romario and Dino were working not just moments ago, but other than that, the white room looked so pure and heavenly, Gokudera felt a pang of guilt. He had failed to save Violet: "Even though I know you didn't want to be saved…"

Gokudera stood, unable to stand staring at Violet without her glaring back at him. He ached to speak to her and kiss those rosy, candy lips… One wouldn't hurt, even if she was his' boss' girl…

Leaning down ever so slowly, he pressed his own lips to Violet's. Half expecting her to snap her eyes open and punch him, he pulled away quickly, not willing to take the chance. Looking at Violet one last time, he pushed some hair out of her face and stood again, ready to finally leave the angelic room; leave his angel.

"I love you… Violetta."

...

The next morning was sunny and as bright as ever. August was here and Tsuna knew it was only a matter of days before he and his Family had to leave. Violet had only woken up a few hours ago and he was being ripped away from her already; no, Tsuna corrected himself strictly, he couldn't still see her, she's his sister after all. Sighing, he slowly trudge down the hallway and into the breakfast room, which was, in fact, filled with laughter and shrieks of joy, something Tsuna had not known he missed so much.

Sitting next to Gokudera, he couldn't help but to smile at his right-hand man. No more was there dark circles under the latter's eyes. No longer did he mop around like he had nothing to live for. Gokudera Hayato was all smiles and grins. And just as Tsuna sat down, he knew why.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera cried eagerly, "Guess what?"

Before Tsuna could even open his mouth to guess, Yamamoto burst out:

"Violet's awake!"

"Shut up, baseball idiot -!"

"What?" Right when Yamamoto had opened his mouth to answer the question, Tsuna's stomach dropped. His mind raced back to yesterday, when he told Violet he had something to show her. It had been less then twenty-four hours so, obviously, she would have remembered whatever he had said to her. The messages flashed across his eyes; he had to show them to her.

"What's wrong, Tsuna, aren't you glad?" Bianchi's sultry voice brought him back; her grin was from ear to ear, a knowing smile almost.

"O-Of course, I am," Tsuna mumbled, taking a sip of orange juice, an attempt to calm himself.

"Good, she told to get you," Bianchi grinned again, "She said you had something to show her."

"Y-Yeah…" Tsuna didn't noticed he was shaking until Gokudera placed a hand on his arm, attempting to calm him but it didn't work. Tsuna just smiled down at him before raising and exiting the room. He shuffled his way up the stairs and to the left, making a bee-line towards Violet's room.

Opening the heavy doors, Tsuna only saw Violetta. Her long wavy hair was loose and blowing softly in the wind. The white dress almost matched with her pale, sunless skin - which didn't fit her, Tsuna thought vaguely. Standing just outside the massive French doors that lead out to the balcony, Violet tilted her head upwards and hummed; the sun felt good.

"Come over here," Violet called, not bothering to look over her shoulders; not bothering to give Tsuna the reassurance of seeing her big brown eyes. As Tsuna got closer, he felt Violet's strong aura. It was the first time he could read her. The first time she was comfortable enough with him to let her guard down in order for him to read her. It was a mixture of joy and pride that was just as stronger as Reborn's, and yet, it was something that Tsuna had never experienced.

"Violet…" Tsuna barely murmured as he stood next to Violet, staring at her closed eyes.

"Yes? Are you going to give it to me?" Violet turned, opening her eyes with a flash. It almost blew Tsuna away at how kind they looked. "What is it?"

"Here."

He pushed the phone out to her. The shiny metal cover pressed deep into his palm. Every message he read passed through his head, each time digging a dagger deep into his heart. This was it, he decided as Violet cautiously took the phone from him, you'll never be with Violet after this. Hope was gone for him.

"This is Hayato's phone," Violet raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"Yes."

Violet stared at him, and after a short silence: "I don't understand."

"You'll find it on there," Tsuna mumbled, turning on his heel to leave. "You'll find it…"

"Where are you going?" Violet snapped, following Tsuna with her eyes as he made his way towards the door. "Stay."

"It's sort of personal." Tsuna shrugged, turning around to face at the door.

"I still don't -"

"You'll understand soon," Tsuna smiled at Violet but once he turned out of the room and closed the doors behind him, the smile disappeared and he couldn't help but to let out a sob. Pressing his back up to the door, he tried to control himself but his ears betrayed him… he heard Violet's sweet gasp - she found it.

"Tsuna!" the squeaky, slightly annoying of his home tutor brought Tsuna out of his gaze, "What are you doing?"

"R-Reborn?" Tsuna squeaked, trying desperately to hide his tears, "Don't scare me like that."

"Pfft," Reborn ignored the obvious tear stains on his student's cheeks; that was one thing that Tsuna really appreciate from his tutor - if not the only - Reborn never really liked dealing with tears and Tsuna was no exception. "You need to grow up, no good Tsuna."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Tsuna mumbled, his mind racing with images of Violet reading the messages from Gokudera. He tried to push them out of his mind but with no luck, he kept quiet and tried to move himself away from Violet's door. "What did you want again Reborn?"

"Well you've finally gotten your wish," Reborn yawned, "The wedding is off and -"

"What else?" Tsuna cut in, not in the mood to talk about Violet and the wedding. At the thought of marriage, Tsuna felt a slight ping in his chest. A part of him was ready to watch Violet walk down the isle, dressed in white, ready to fall into his arms. The other half, on the other hand, still was iffy about becoming the next boss; however, Tsuna thought inwardly, it was impossible to avoid now that he officially fought an external Family and won - with help from many others, that is but Tsuna didn't want to go down that path of memory.

"We need to train."

"Wha -"

"If you couldn't even beat Byakuran, how to you expect to run the most powerful Family in the world?" Reborn scoffed casually. Tsuna cringed as the sentence came out; it was also just like Reborn to re-open wounds that were just starting to heal.

"What does that mean?" Tsuna sighed, momentarily forgetting about Violet and Gokudera.

"I'm sending you to a new trainer," Reborn casually starting petting Leon, an expression on his face that Tsuna couldn't put a finger on what it meant. "At the Vongola Base."

"What? A new trainer? I don't get it."

Reborn grinned: "She is ten times harsher than I am. You'll love you," Reborn scoffed, "But she may not love you."

"More harsher?" Tsuna's head was spinning with all of this new information. First, he had forced himself to give up Violet and now Reborn was abandoning him.

"You'll leave in a week or so and -"

Turning his head just ever so slightly, the little door hanger than stated whose room it belonged to caught his eye. _Violetta Rosa Cavallone_, it read in fancy lettering. Violet, he thought, and Gokudera…

"No. I'll leave today."

It was Reborn's turn to be surprised: "What? Are you sure? Violet ju-"

"If the wedding is off," Tsuna said coolly, "Then what is the need for me to stay here? I need to train right?"

"Are you sure?" Reborn was still caught off guard but in times of surprise, Reborn was still Reborn and could recover quickly, "If you insist, I can have the car here in a few minutes."

With that, Reborn turned on his heel and started to walk away. Something, however, stopped him, forcing him to turn again to face Tsuna: "Your guardians will not be coming with you. You must do this training alone."

"Okay."

...

"Hey, Gokudera, Violet wanted to see you," Yamamoto said suddenly, placing the cards down the table and chuckling, "Looks like I win again."

"You idiot, why didn't you tell me sooner?" Gokudera hissed, shooting up from his seat and hurrying towards the door. Him and Yamamoto were playing cards for at least two hours and that's how long it had been since Yamamoto had last seen Violet. That idiot, Gokudera thought. He was secretly wanting for any excuse to see Violet. Last night was the last time he had seen her and he just… he just needed her.

Skipping every other stair and running down the hall, he slowed to a walk when he heard a soft melody from behind Violet's doors. It was just like the spoiled brat to have a piano in her room, Gokudera thought, shaking his head at the thought of Violet having whatever she wanted after her near death experience.

Creeping up to the door that was slightly ajar, he pressed his eye in the creak and watched as Violet played. He had to admit that she wasn't the greatest pianist in the world but just the way her long fingers danced across the keys was enough to make Gokudera give her a standing ovation. It was a new tune that he had never heard before and it was just like her to come up with something new.

The sun crept in, bouncing off of the glass ordainments that hung in her windows, sending beams of rainbow colored lights into the room.

"Gorgeous," Gokudera breathed out. It killed him to not be able reach out and touch that perfection sitting there. Knocking softly on the heavy door, the magic left the room as Violet snapped her head up and stared at Gokudera through the door way. Gokudera hadn't realized he wasn't breathing any longer but when Violet returned to playing, he dropped his head and tried to stop panting. Pulling out a cigarette, he walked into the room.

"Your phone is on the dresser." Violet said other the music, keeping her eyes closed.

Gokudera just stared at her, knowing that this _couldn't_ be happening. No, it simply wasn't possible. He had his phone - or at least, he had had last night.

"How did you get it?" he hissed, hoping, no praying, that Violet hadn't read those messages.

Violetta choose to ignore Gokudera and keep playing. Yes, she would not allow herself to look at Gokudera Hayato. Almost four hours ago, Tsuna had barged into her room like a madman and given her his phone, ordering her to read the messages it contained. At first, she didn't understand why _Tsuna _was giving her _Gokudera's_ phone. It just didn't make any sense at the beginning but once she saw how many draft messages there were, she knew she didn't want to read them. By the time she was done with the last message, she was crying. She hated, she was sure, she hated Gokudera… they were… in the past… they weren't suppose to be in love… not him…

And yet at the same time, she sent a message of her own.

"Your phone is on the dresser," Violet repeated, "Open it."

This time, Gokudera followed her orders and slowly and cautiously made his way to dresser. Upon reaching it, he opened his phone. _One new message._ Snapping his head up to face Violet, he found her staring at him.

"Are you going to read it?"

Silence.

"No."

"What? Why not?"

"I don't want to hear it."

"Hayato…"

"Why did you take my cell phone? You weren't suppose to see those."

"I didn't steal it, if that's what you mean," Violet stood with more vigor then that of a completely healthy person. Stumbling over the piano bench, Violet regained her balance and marched over to where Gokudera was standing, "Tsuna gave it to me."

At first, Gokudera just thought that he heard wrong but staring down into Violet's serious features, he knew that she was telling the truth: "You've read them, then."

Silence.

"Is it true?"

Gokudera couldn't answer; he didn't want to answer. How could he hurt Tsuna like this? And even more-so why did Tsuna give the phone to Violet if he knew about the messages? Violet was suppose to be Tsuna's bride, not his. Tsuna told him, or at least implied, that he loved Violet. And yet, here they are… Gokudera still loved Violet… but…

"Is it true?" Violet's quiet tone brought him back, "Hayato, you know the wedding is off and that Tsuna left…"

"He's gone?" panic quickly filled through Gokudera's mind so quickly that he grabbed onto Violet's arms, shaking her slightly for an answer.

"Reborn explained to me that…" Violet sucked in air, "That Tsuna felt like he needed to get stronger, so he was going to Vongola HQ to train… He left right after he gave me the phone."

"He's gone?"

"Reborn said that you'll be joining him in a couple of months." Violet whispered, her voice slowly losing the anger from before.

"Why didn't he…" Gokudera's mind went racing for answers. Why was Tsuna acting like this? Did he not love Violet anymore? Why hadn't he told anyone that he was leaving?

It was silent in the room for a few minutes before Gokudera heard Violet whisper:

"Is it true? Do you… do you love me?"

"Violetta…"

"Hayato, I promised myself that I wouldn't fall for you again but I just can't live without knowing."

It went silent again as Gokudera leaned down and kissed Violet softly on her lips. The kiss didn't last long and they lingered for twice as long. Some sort of power brought Gokudera back for more. When they had kissed in the past, it didn't feel like this; it wasn't as magical as it was now. It wasn't eager and filled with lust, but slow and filled with an emotion that both Violet and Gokudera were afraid of. Gokudera couldn't understand why he ever hated this girl, he couldn't understand why he ever let her go…

"It's true."

...

Tsuna was sitting comfortably in the back seat of a black Rolls when his phone vibrated. Ignoring the call, he closed his eyes again. It was probably Yamamoto or Gokudera wondering where he was.

A few minutes later the little chime went off, indicating that he had a voicemail. Typing in the code, the voicemail rang into his ear, sending a smile to spread across his face. Yes, he was glad he went.

"_Thank you, Juudaime." _

...

**End of Chapter Twenty-Three**

**Arrivederci - I'm going to go and stuff myself with American food! **


	24. The End

_**Disclaimer - I do not own KHR**_

_**ENJOY! **_

**Fair Maiden of the Cavallone**

* * *

The sun felt good against Violet's sun-deprived skin, sending shivers up and down her back as a passing wind would fly by. Her hair blew calmly and her deep cream colored dress waved around her body. Speaking of her body, she hadn't eaten for two weeks and the moment she was allowed to eat actual substance, she didn't leave the breakfast room until evening. Yes, Violet smiled as she finally opened her eye, this was the good life.

Taking the cigarette Gokudera was handing her, she placed it gently between her lips and stuck her head out towards him. Violetta, pulling away, blew a puff into his face, forcing a cough from Gokudera.

"What's wrong, can't take the heat?" Violetta scoffed, leaning away from him and back unto Yamamoto.

The three were sitting comfortably on the back deck, watching the sun go down. It had been a few days since Tsuna left and everything returned to normal. Summer was coming to a close with the perfect romantic, gypsy atmosphere that killed Violet with such pleasure it was hard to not smile. Wrapping herself deep within Yamamoto's arms, she kicked Gokudera in the side and laughed along with Yamamoto.

"Don't laugh, baseball-nut!" Gokudera snapped, pouting slightly at Violet's cold aura towards him, "She's only there with you because you have more fat on you."

Yamamoto laughed again, gently moving Violet off his lap and standing: "Fat? Please, I'm ten times more fit than you."

"You wish!" Gokudera stood too, the cigarette falling out of his mouth as he almost shouted up at Yamamoto.

"No I don't, because I know that I'm better in every way than you!" Yamamoto had an impassive air about him as he looked down at his friend. As he spoke, he suddenly lifted his hand and patted Gokudera on the head.

"Why you -" Gokudera took a lunge forward but missed Yamamoto by a millisecond for he moved out of harm's way by means of hiding behind Violet. Grabbing the latter on the arms, he bent down to hide behind her which only sent Violet in a delightful shriek. Gokudera stopped short of ramming face first into Violet; instead, he also grabbed onto her and looked her straight in the eye: "Violet, if you don't move, I'm going to have to kill you too."

"Takeshi, do you hear him?" she giggled with laughter, "I think you're going to have to prove that you're the best; what do you think?"

"I think that's a brilliant idea, Violet!" Yamamoto nodded, stepping away from Violet, "What do you think we should do to prove it?"

Gokudera who was still staring at Violet and holding onto her arms said: "Race."

"Race?" Both Violet and Yamamoto said at the same time, a glint of curiosity in their eyes.

"Yeah," Gokudera said breathlessly, "And the winner is the best. Violet?"

Violet, who was captivated by Gokudera's silvery eyes, nodded in agreement. Leaning ever so forward, she wanted to press her lips to Gokudera's but he pulled away quickly and walked over to the steps that lead downwards into the back lawn, making Violet hiss in annoyance.

"Fine," she huffed and gracefully danced over to Yamamoto, wrapping her arm around his back, "Whoever runs the fastest down the yard and touches the huge willow down at the other end and comes back here and kisses me will be the winner."

"Kisses you?" both boys blushed in embarrassment, to Violet's sheer pleasure.

"Good luck, Takeshi, I'm be waiting," Violet said, a seductive tone made both boys want to win even more. "Okay, on the count of three: one, two -"

...

Gokudera stared at himself in the full-length mirror, fixing his tie. It was almost hard to think that he was getting married today; it seemed like almost yesterday that him and Violet were sneaking bottles of wine out to the forest and drinking together and making out under the stars. He couldn't help but to smile at the thought; years and years had passed and now he was going to marry that little hard-headed, beautiful girl - the girl of his dreams.

After he had confessed his love for her, they had been together, minus the many fights they had, but that Violet. Could he love her any other way? _Was_ there another way to love her? He smiled again at the thought of Violet, her dark, long hair and big brown eyes and sun-kissed skin - no, he almost laugh, her Gokudera-kissed skin. His fingers tingled as he thought about her… Oh, how he longer to just touch her smooth cheek right now…

"Violetta," he breathed breathlessly, heading for the door.

On the other side of the Cavallone house, Violetta Rosa Cavallone was sitting upright at the little mirror in her all-white room. The famous black curls were pilled on top of her had gracefully and her lips were painted a charming red. She had a certain glow about her that no other girl in the world could match. Picking up the perfume that sat just centimeters from her hand, she spread some underneath her ears and across her chest. Today, she had decided long ago, would be perfect.

Looking over at the wedding dress that sat in the corner of her room, she sighed happily and tried to remember those days when she claimed to her older brother that she would never be a wife. Laughing aloud, Violet remember her exact words: "I dun wanna but a bride, Dino! I'm gonna run my own Famlee! I dun need a husban!"

"That's right, Dino," she smiled almost sadly, "I'm breaking my word."

"What word?" his voice made her shiver, and ever since that day years and years ago, it always did.

Not caring to turn around and Violet continued primping herself; she wasn't one to show her weakness, and Gokudera Hayato was defiantly her weakness. Slowly applying more lipstick, Violet finally spoke, looking at her fiancé through the reflection.

"It's bad luck for the bride and groom see each other before."

"I don't care," Gokudera breathed, his heart pounding as he look at Violet before him. With her hair up, her long neck and slim back were a heavenly of milky paradise. The little under corset and the almost sheer white skirt made his finger itch to just grab her now. Makeup covered the scars that graced her skin, but Gokudera wouldn't care whether they were there are not; he loved every bit of her, and he wasn't afraid to admit it, like she was.

Violet keep her eyes on him through the mirror: "You should; you don't want me running away at the alter, do you?"

"You wouldn't even dare," Gokudera spoke, his voice soft, "Plus, tonight will be the night were _it _won't be against your precious Catholic ways."

Violetta never blushed and her love's crude talk didn't embarrass her but slightly irked her: "Get out."

"_Pobre Violetta," _Gokudera cooed, stepping forward and grabbing her by the forearm, bringing her up to stand face-to-face with him, "Always such an old man."

"Shut up, you should be grateful that I'm even marrying you," Violet hissed, trying to wiggled her way out of his grasp but, obvious to Gokudera, she wasn't trying her hardest. "So don't bother me."

"Oh come on, Violet," he bent down and moved his face just close enough to feeling Violet's breathing change, "You couldn't live without me."

Violetta opened her mouth to answer but without warning, the double doors slammed open and Bianchi waltzed in.

"What are you doing in here Hayato? Get out, you aren't suppose to see the bride before the wedding! Do you not understand the rules of marriage?"

"Sis - erm, okay," Gokudera let go of Violet before his sister took him by _his_ arm and threw him out.

"Ready?" Bianchi asked, glancing at the dress.

"I suppose."

...

Gokudera smiled as the flower girl had her way down the Cavallone lawn, her black curls bouncing happily as she threw handfuls of white rose petals at the guests. Each member of the Vongola Family came down with the bridesmaids. Finally, as Chopin started to play, Gokudera closed his eyes for he knew Violet would be rounding the corner any moment. Opening his eyes again… Walking towards him was Violet, his angel.

The sunset made Violet's skin orange and pink and every other color under the sky. Gokudera didn't know where it came from but Violet had said one day that if she was ever going to marry him, it would at sunset. And here they are, her and him; him and her. The eyes belonging that that girl focused on him and, too much of Gokudera's delight, a slight mist fell upon them. Dino had her arm, taking the place of their deceased father, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Violetta was perfect.

It was as if the world had stopped and it was only Violet and Gokudera. He had only had this feeling once before and that was the first moment Violet told him that she loved him. It was like yesterday to him but in reality it was a years and years ago. She was the ray of light that protected him the darkness; the angel that guided him through hard times; the hand that picked him up whenever he was down. And each night before he went to bed, he would look at his princess and pray that she would never leave him.

Violetta, who _was not_ crying, couldn't be more happier. It hurt to know that one day he wouldn't be in bed with her when she woke up. True, she didn't gush over him and call him by any pet name and didn't tell him that she loved him fifty times a day, but in the end, she was addicted to him. Whenever they were in the same room, she couldn't help but to watch him and try to follow in his lead. As she walked down the isle, Violet remembered the first time he told her that he loved her: they were five.

Her wedding dress was white as snow and fit for a real princess; which no one at the wedding doubted she was. With the Cavallone Family all in tears, knowing that their little girl would no longer be the innocent little girl that dreamed of a fairytale life in the Mafia. However, with all of the attendees in tears, there was one person Violet couldn't wait to see.

Tsuna.

He had changed her life. Tsuna was kind and sweet and even naïve and Violet loved that about him. If only life was easy, his views and beliefs would be preached and followed by all. He was too good, Violet thought as they reached the end of the isle; she really loved him.

"I love you, Violetta." Dino couldn't help but to sob; his little, baby, sister was getting married and, to be honest, he didn't want her to go.

"I love you, too, Dino."

"A-Are you sure about t-this?"

Violetta grinned, it was hard not to love her brother: "Yes, Dino, I'm sure," she felt like crying, "Thank you."

"I love you."

And with that, Violet turned to walk up towards Gokudera. Slowly, Dino let go of her hand and fell back into his seat, tears running wild and a smile on his face.

Standing across from her husband-to-be, Violetta couldn't breath. Was her dress too tight? What was this feeling in her stomach? Is this being nervous? As Gokudera smiled down at her, Violetta felt her stomach flip and turn and slid around. She felt like she was going to be sick, but instead, she felt a tear roll down her cheek. Gokudera lifted his hand and whipped it away, and mouthed 'I love you.'

Violet didn't know what to do. It was almost criminal how much her heart ached for him; how hard she was falling for him; how much tears rolled down her face; how it was so hard to think properly. Only one thought went through her head:

'I love you, too.'

Staring down at her hands, Violet touched the massive yellow-diamond ring around her finger; this was not going to be easy.

...

The hospital room was quiet except for the monotone beeping that was slowly driving her crazy. It smelt like blood and cleaner but she tried to push that out of her head, hoping that she could focus long enough to figure out what she would say to him. Damn it all, she cursed, she was going to wing it.

"Hayato, you need to come down here," Violetta said through the intercom, "It's urgent."

A few moments later, Gokudera came bustling into the hospital room. It was funny how much of a dog he was when it came to Violet's needs. Ever since they had proclaimed their love for each other, he had been bowing down to his Queen every moment of every day; Violet, at first, thought it was annoying but now, as she touched her stomach protectively, she thought it was a smart thing he did that.

"What is it love? Is something wrong with the baby? Do you need something?" he cooed, hugging her.

"I have something I need to show you, Hayato," Violet shooed him off and walked over to the hospital bed. Pulling the sheet away, Violet immediately drew back the black coat and looked at her husband, "It's him."

The pale skin was painted with blood, a message, actually; it read: '_I'm Back.'_

"Does Tsuna know?" Gokudera asked sternly, covering the body again, disgusted.

Violet shook her head, placing her hand over her mouth, "I don't know."

"Byakuran that bastard…" he growled in horror and anger, "I didn't even know he got loose."

Violet stepped away and headed out the door, leaving Gokudera with the job of telling Tsuna. Why? Why did he have to come back when everything was perfect? When life was good and the only thing she cared about was if she had enough cigarettes to last through the day.

_...  
_

"-three, go!" Violet shrieked happily. She watched as the boys sprinted off onto the lawn. The sun was bright but with the warm wind, the world seemed to turning at a perfect pace. And before she knew it, the boys were sprinting back. Laughing at their childness, Violet spun around, sending her hair and dress flying. Before she knew, Gokudera grabbed her up into his arms, looking at her for a second before kissing her on the lips.

Yes, life was perfect.

* * *

**End of Fair Maiden of the Cavallone. **

**This is so weird: it's the end! This is probably the first story I've ever finish here on FanFiction. It's kind of sad. **

**So, I really like how this chapter turned out. Actually, I'm pretty happy with how the story turned out. Hopefully you guys thought so too. (: I wanted this one to be like the romantic, summer days with the birds chirping in the morning and just a romantic story. Hopefully I got there. :T  
**

**And I really want to say thank you. It means more then you know, seriously. It is so confidence boasting to know that I have that many reviews - I would have never thought I could ever write something that people like. So, thank you so much for supporting the story! **

**Arrivderci, bellos. **


End file.
